Кукольный дом The Doll House
by Hellin88
Summary: Translation original story by Kambria Rain. Мы все умрём. Обычно я бываю большей оптимисткой, но надежа вылетела в окно в тот день, когда красавчик горный человек решил, что сезон охоты на охотников открыт.
1. Глава первая Последние известные слова

_**Дорогие читатели, это первая глава истории.**_

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии))) **_

_**Глава**____**первая**__**. **__**Последние известные слова.**_

Весенний Отрыв. Неделя, когда возможно все и нет никаких запретов. Это пять невероятных дней свободных от лекций, экзаменов, и необходимости вставать утром спозаранку, чтобы плестись на занятия. Бóльшая часть населявших колледж студентов выезжали в пляжные зоны и зажигали именно там, отмечая временную свободу и создавая себе воспоминания, которые я надеюсь нам не посчастливиться узнать, но которые будут преследовать их всю жизнь. Ну а поскольку лично я живу на пляже, то мне захотелось попробовать нечто другое.

Именно поэтому сейчас я заперта с семью людьми в одном фургончике, который следует от аэропорта до гостиницы, где мы, как предполагается, задержимся на одну ночь. Я была одной из шестнадцати потрясных студентов, которые отправились в пешее путешествие по Великим Туманным горам (Прим. пер.: в оригинале - Great Smoky Mountains). Мы собирались вступить в согласие с природой и познать гармонию окружающего мира, которую он мог нам предложить,… если, конечно, сначала не попереубиваем друг друга.

За рулем фургончика восседал Тайлер Кроули, самопровозглашенный игрок, и без сомнения, худший водитель, который когда-либо садился за баранку. Не прошедший фейс-контроль практически во всех клубах Западного Побережья он решил, что Весенний Отрыв на пляже его окончательно добьет.

Величайшим хреном поездки была Лорен Мелори, сука. Обычно я стремлюсь найти в людях хоть толику хорошего, но я разочаровалась в Лорен в тот день, когда она врезалась в мой авто, а затем распиналась по поводу того, что я оставила отпечатки пальцев на её свежевыкрашенной тачке. Так же она была печально известной разбивательницей отношений, и в её послужном списке значились даже одни мои. К счастью Джейку хватило порядочности не обманывать меня, хотя Лорен была полностью к этому готова.

На среднем сидении почивали Ройс Кинг и Розали Хейл, богатенькие детки и золотая пара нашего колледжа. Розали не была моей самой большой фанаткой, и причины этого мне еще предстояло выяснить. Когда-то давно мы были довольно хорошими подругами. Чтобы это ни было, оно явно не являлось завистью, потому что если взглянуть трезво, то сложно представит кого-то великолепнее Розали. Она была прекрасной ручной конфеткой для будущего вице-президента Кинг Энтерпрайзис.

Я умостилась на заднем сиденье. Справа от меня сидел Майк Ньютон с гиперболтливой Джессикой Стенли на его коленях. Он был спортсменом, она чарлидером. Но вопреки устоявшимся стереотипам Майк не был болваном, как и Джессика не была проституткой. Им действительно нравилось говорить о себе чуть больше положенного, но в остальном они были вполне приличными ребятами.

С левой от меня стороны сидел Джейкоб Блэк, бывший. Мы все еще находились на той неуклюжей стадии пост-отношений, на которой я никак не могла решить, хочу ли быть его другом или убить. Большую часть времени я склонялась к последнему варианту. Он сидел, закинув одну руку на спинку за мной, и прислонившись головой к окну. Как он мог спать при всем этом шуме и постоянной тряске фургона, было выше моего понимания. Я несколько раз тыкнула его и… ничего. Этот парень мог проспать и атомную войну.

И, конечно, осталась я, Изабелла Свон, застрявшая в середине. После ежесеметрового изменения расписания, начиная с самого первого курса, сейчас как никогда я была в непосредственной близости от получения высшего образования – всего три зачета. Я прочитала больше книг, чем было в библиотеки моей бывшей школы, и я устала от чтения историй о приключениях других людей. Я хотела, чтобы у меня было мое собственное.

Внезапно тяжелая рука Джейка легла мне на плечи и потащила прямиком на его теплую грудь.

- Уф, Джейк! – я попыталась отодвинуться. Это был один из тех моментов, когда я проклинала свои маленькие слабые ручки. Его вторая рука обняла меня, и он уткнулся лицом мне в волосы. Я сделала единственную вещь, которую могла сделать только такая же зрелая женщина как я – укусила его.

- Ой! Беллз! – Джейк отпустил меня и потер бок. – Потерпи до того как мы окажемся в спальне, малышка.

Мудак. – Держи свои лапы при себе, Блек. – Этот тупица закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну.

- Белла, я говорила Майку о том, что мы должны успеть заскочить в несколько магазинов еще до того как отбудем завтра. Ты как, за? – спросила Джессика своим обычным бодрым голоском.

- Если хотя бы в одном из них продают еду – абсолютно. – Перспектива поесть что-то нормальное, перед пятью днями питания только лагерной едой казалась потрясающей.

- Мы на месте! – крикнул Тайлер с переднего сидения.

- Слава Богу! – проворчала Розали.

Лорен взяла свой маленький серебристый клач, чтобы достать оттуда помаду и попудрить носик. – Нет никакой необходимости так вопить, Тайлер. Мы не глухие, - отчеканила она.

Проигнорировав её, парень следовал за вторым фургоном и припарковался на стоянке. Пассажиры другого авто уже разгружали свои сумки. Смотря на них, я все равно не могла понять, как все мы собрались в одну компанию, чтобы приехать сюда, вместе.

Среди них был Эрик Йорки, симпатичный ботаник. Думаю, он приехал, чтобы заполучить уникальные образцы чего-нибудь, для своего блестящего эксперимента, над которым сейчас работает.

Тихоня и книжный червь Бен Чейни и Анжела Вебер держались немного в стороне. Они были действительно хорошей парой, всегда добры и приветливы.

Сет Клируотэр, сладенький мальчик, рассматривал достопримечательности с широченной улыбкой на лице. Ему не составляло труда понравиться кому угодно. Я была уверена, что он первогодка. Да, и к нашему путешествию также присоединилась его сестра.

Леа Клируотэр - просто задница. Серьезно, все были в курсе, что с ней лучше не связываться. Иногда она действительно была жесткой. Однако, я знала то, о чем другие даже не догадывались. Она была полностью и безнадежно влюблена в Сэма Уили, прирожденного номера один, который тоже приехал с нами и прихватил с собой кузину, модель Эмили Янг. Настолько, насколько был силен её дух, Леа боялась, что Сэм влюбиться в свою кузину и никогда не ответит на её чувства.

Венчала группу Таня Денали, бимбо. Не поймите меня не правильно, девчонка она довольно начитанная, но абсолютно без царя в голове. Господь в данном случае отдохнул. Мы в Теннеси и я могла спокойно использовать такие фразочки. А еще Таня кайфовала от открывающейся перспективы секса с горным человеком.

Я вышла из фургона следом за Майком и Джессикой. Майк, притворяясь джентльменом, подал мне руку, пока в это же время Джейк и Тайлер доставали наши сумки. Мои пожитки найти не составило труда. На них было четко написано: «Собственность шефа полиции».

Гостиница была очаровательной. Местность напоминала деревушку в глуши. Во многом из-за нытья Розали и Ройса мы сняли несколько разных домиков на ночь. Сэм хотел, чтобы наша группа сплотилась, прежде чем мы двинемся вглубь лесов.

Это может быть интересно.

- Я возьму ключи, - объявил Сэм и направился в лобби. Колокольчики над дверью возвестил о том, что он вышел.

Прошло не так много времени, когда колокольчики зазвонили снова. Я обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, не Сэм ли это.

Определенно не Сэм.

Темные ботинки. Поношенные джинсы. Обтягивающая зеленая футболка. Привет, кубики. Черный кожаный пиджак. Неописуемо привлекательный беспорядок в волосах. Мускулы мужчины не поддавались описанию, и хотя у него было лицо ангела мои мысли были далеки от невинных. Определенно он не был тем типом парня, которого ты приведешь домой, чтобы познакомиться с родителями. Сейчас я могла думать только об одном, но кто-то прервал меня.

- Проклятье. – Кажется, наши с Лорен мысли сошлись. Несколько других девочек повернулись, чтобы увидеть на кого она смотрит.

- Я переезжаю в Теннеси, - сказала Таня, не отрывая взгляд от незнакомца. – Кто со мной?

- Я, - ответили Джессика и Лорен одновременно.

В этот момент голова Горячего Парня повернулась к нам. Обычно у меня хватало такта для того, чтобы отвести взгляд, но когда его резкие яркие глаза встретились с моими, я не смогла оторваться.

- Давайте посмотрим на наши комнаты, - сказал Джейк, встряхнув меня от транса, шлепнув по попке. – Я слышал, что кровати большие.

- Держись. От. Меня. Подальше. – Вскипела я. Повернувшись назад к двери, я поняла, что Горячий Парень ушел. Думаю, это даже к лучшему. Он выглядел слишком опасно. А я всегда тяготила к сладким и тихим мальчикам.

Зазвенели колокольчики, внутрь вошел Сэм и, подойдя к нам, раздал ключи.

Домики были довольно опрятными. Несколько кушеток и восемь кроватей. Я немедленно кинула сумку около одной из кушеток. Я всегда с особым трепетом относилась к процессу сна, и меньше всего мне хотелось проснуться, обнимая ногами одного их этих людей. Так уже было: довольно часто с Джейком и однажды с Леа. Мы об этом не говорим.

- Готова идти? – спросила Джессика. Как бы то ни было, она уже успела переодеться. Я надеялась, что она понимает, насколько тяжело будет тащить её гардероб в горы.

Мы все вышли, но разбились на группки. Ройс и Розали, как и ожидалось, ушли по своим собственным делам. На самом деле никто так и не смог понять, почему они вообще поехали с нами. Казалось, что кемпинг и пеший туризм вовсе не для них.

Остальные парни пошли в спорт-бар. Таня пошла с ними, чтобы заранее начать свой Весенний Отрыв. Джессика, Эмили и Лорен не теряя времени, выведывали симпатичные магазинчики с выгодными распродажами. Все это привело к тому, что я осталась с Анжелой и Леа.

- Че вылупился? – Леа рявкнула на маленького бедного мальчика, заставляя его пятки сверкать в противоположном направлении от нас.

- Леа, расслабься. Это – Весенний Отрыв, - сказала Анжела с теплой улыбкой.

- Весенний Отрыв моей задницы. Но вместо пляжных вечеринок мы оказались посреди страны, на полпути в горы, чтобы спать посреди леса, - сказала она.

Я должна была бы рассмеяться над сожалеющим тоном её голоса. – Зачем же ты тогда приехала? – кроме того, чтобы следить за кузиной кое-кого.

- Сет просил меня, - проворчала она. – Я была ему должна. Но его цена оказалась чуть больше, чем я рассчитывала изначально.

- А ты почему приехала, Анжела? Никогда бы не подумала, что ты фанатка лагерного отдыха в лесах, - на самом деле ни одна из девочек в нашей компании не была таковой.

Она пожала плечами. – Мне нужно было выбраться. Я весь семестр была заперта в лаборатории, - Анжела и Бен в будущем собирались стать врачами. – А ты, Белла?

- Моя жизнь – скучна, - призналась я. – Как я могу писать об острых ощущениях и невероятных приключениях, если сама не пережила их? – Последние известные слова?


	2. Глава вторая Домик

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**__**

* * *

**____**Глава вторая. Домик**_.

Моя первая ночь в Теннеси не была особо грандиозной, чтобы о ней рассказывать. Казалось, что все усердно позаботились о пункте, в котором говорилось про задержку вне территории гостиницы, чтобы избежать запланированного «командного» собрания Сэма. Когда же мы, наконец, вернулись, я разобрала диван-кровать и упала без сил.

Около часа спустя я проснулась от того, что кто-то приземлился на мой диван. Думая о том, что это был Джейк, я проворчала. – Если тебе дороги твои яички, то ты добровольно свалишь отсюда.

Вопреки ожиданиям маленькая ручка обернулась вокруг моей талии. – Глупая Белла, у меня нет яичек.

- Таня! Какого черта? – В тот момент я решила, что предпочла бы видеть здесь Джейка. Ей все-таки стоило найти того горного человека, а вот неудовлетворенная Таня была опасна по многим пунктам. К счастью Джейк спал, поэтому не заметил, что я присоединилась к нему.

Утром мы взяли самый поздний старт из всех возможных. Планируя пешую туристическую прогулку по лесу, никто даже не задумывался о том, чтобы вставать с первыми петухами, да и кроме Эмили, среди нас не было ранних пташек. Я уверена, что мы выглядели как живые мертвецы, стоя у гостиницы в ожидании нашего автобуса. И еще я решила, что будет не плохо в последний раз воспользоваться таким достижением человеческого гения, как унитаз, прежде чем я поражу себя и окружающую природу своим искусством опорожняться на открытой местности. К счастью, мне удалось проскочить в лобби абсолютно незамеченной. Кучковаться в стайки, чтобы сходить в туалет это вообще не моё. Существуют вещи, которые я предпочитаю делать в одиночестве. После завершения всех своих дел я вымыла руки и подошла к двери.

Но так и не достигла её.

С силой, которая заставила меня резко выдохнуть, я была прижата лицом к холодной стеночной плитке. Мои мысли о полной антисанитарии, были неуместны, ведь я должна была думать о том, кто сейчас задрал мои волосы и рассматривает мою шею.

- Таня, клянусь Богом… - я была вынуждена обернуться и встретиться лицом к лицу с Горячим Парнем, который теперь уже будет Хренов Горячий Парень. Гребаная стена была довольно болезненной.

- У тех девчонок с тобой, - заворчал он, используя, возможно самые сексуальные звуки на планете Земля. – У них есть татуировки?

В этом месте я смогла вздохнуть. Я не могла понять была ли больше напугана или возбуждена. Я знаю. Мне нужна помощь.

- Ответь мне! – он снова вжал меня в стену.

- Не то, чтобы я проверяла, но я видела только троих из них голыми, - ответила я. Серьезно, не могу поверить, что сказала это.

Он отпустил меня, очевидно оставаясь злым. Затем этот парень запустил свои сильный руки в очень грязные волосы. Мне точно нужно взять себя в руки. Очевидно, он был фриком. Кто нападает на девочку в туалете, чтобы узнать про татуировки? Это напомнило мне о…

- Ты в женском туалете. – Снова. Что не так с моим ртом?

Еще раз поразив меня своим взглядом и разочарованным стоном он вышел прочь.

Мне понадобилось около минуты, чтобы прийти в себя. Получается, что Горячий Парень только что напал на меня в женском туалете,… и я возбудилась. Он был таким сильным. Уф! Что со мной не так? Я покачала головой, плеснула немного воды на лицо и вышла присоединиться к нашей разношерстной команде.

Автобус, который должен был доставить нас до пункта назначения, только что приехал. Я заметила, как Тайлер болтает с водителем. Должна признать, она была потрясающей. У нее были странно длинные ногти и вьющиеся темные волосы, цвета красного дерева или типа того. Я подтолкнула Таню. – Нашла мне замену.

Она улыбнулась и тоже пихнула меня. – Поверить не могу, что ты оставила меня вчера одну. Я бы могла заставить тебя кончить столько раз, сколько Джейкобу Блеку даже и не снилось.

- Я заметила небольшие неудобства в походке Эрика этим утром, поэтому вполне справедливо решила, что ты нашла с кем утешить горе, - ответила я.

- Да. Кто же знал, что он прячет такое?! Никогда больше не буду недооценивать этих заумников из Научного Клуба, - она обернулась и подмигнула Эрику, который нервно улыбнулся и залез в автобус. Покачав головой, я села в автобус. Я была рада за Таню, и могла подшучивать над ней. Приставания сексуального маньяка вроде нее – последнее, что я жду от поездки.

В конце концов, я села с Сетом. Он предложил мне один из своих наушников, настаивая, чтобы я послушала немного кантри, для создания правильного настроения в поездке по Теннеси. Некоторые вещи были вполне даже ничего. У меня была особенная, и как мне казалось, правильная, методика оценки музыки. Талант – это талант, независимо от того, в каком стиле вы поете или играете. Сомневаюсь, однако, что я стала бы учиться петь йодлем (прим. пер. - манера пения триольцев). Звучит странновато.

Прошло не так много времени, когда прекрасная ровная дорога сменилась лесной тропой, достаточно ухабистой для того, чтобы Джессика подпрыгивала на месте. Наш водитель, очевидно, получила работу благодаря своим бесконечно длинным ногам, а не навыкам ориентирования на пересеченной местности. По крайней мере, она знала, где мы должны были остановиться.

Спустя двадцать минут мы вышили, автобус уехал, а вся наша чеснáя компания стояла в конце тропы, ведущей в нечто непостижимое и названное Весенним Отрывом. Очевидно, что эти горы станут приличной занозой в заднице. Не могу дождаться.

- В этих шортах твоя задница выглядит так аппетитно, Беллз, - сказал Джейк, снова шлепнув меня.

- Если не желаешь кубарем скатиться под гору, то убери от нее руки, - ответила я. И ведь точно могу сказать, что когда мы были вместе он не был таким кретином.

- Давайте же уже посмотрим на эту дорогу, - сказал с энтузиазмом Сэм, определяя наш старт.

К счастью, еще в средней школе я усвоила кое-какие навыки элементарного ориентирования, на такие вот случаи пеших прогулок. В конце концов, мы были детьми города. И отсутствие таковых умений означало только одно: кто-то обязательно умрет.

Джейк остался позади меня и утверждал, что он бы поймал меня, если бы я убежала. В действительности ему просто нравилось пялиться на мой зад.

Я шла позади Эмили. – Как ты еще не перевернулась? – Её сумка была огромной.

Я услышала её мускатный смех. – У меня тяжелые сиськи. Они помогают поддержать равновесие.

- У нее определенно целая тонна кремов и прочих примочек, - глумливо пояснила Леа.

- Мое лицо делает мне деньги, - объяснила Эмили, - я должна заботиться о нем.

- Двигайтесь, суки, - бухтела Лорен, проходя мимо. – Это поход, а не ночной девичник.

К нам присоединилась Джессика, с сумкой через плечо. – Забейте на нее. Она просто завидует, потому что её никогда не приглашали на ночные девичники, - она разражено откинула кудряшку с лица. – Почему Розали все еще выглядит прекрасно, а я похожа на дерьмо?

- Деньги, - ответили в унисон я и Леа.

- Расслабься, Джесс, - сказала Эмили, - у меня есть спрей для вьющихся волос. Напомни мне, когда мы придем, я одолжу.

- Ух ты, спасибо, - Джессика улыбнулась. Как будто они были лучшими подружками.

Даже при такой большой группе мы не останавливались достаточно долго. Если кто-то оступался или просто попадал в переделку, Бен помогал ему вернуться к остальным. Он был действительно классным парнем, номер которого стоит иметь под рукой, на всякий случай.

Мы остановились ненадолго, чтобы перекусить. Выбор оказался не велик. У нас было совсем немного еды, которая остается пригодная для употребления и не нуждается в холоде. Я решила не переполнять себя провиантом, поэтому достала маленький пакетик с чем-то там. Нам довольно повезло, что вокруг было достаточно источников пресной воды, и нам не пришлось брать из-за этого дополнительный груз.

- Попробуй, - сказал Майк, протягивая мне бутылку.

В обычной жизни я бы не осмелилась принять что-то из рук любого из этих парней, но сейчас вокруг достаточно свидетелей, и я почувствовала некоторую безопасность. Я взяла бутыль и сделала глоток. Охлажденная волна земляничного вкуса прокатилась по моему горлу. – Что это? – спросила я, отдавая напиток ему.

- Маленькая охлажденная бутылочка. Потрясно, правда? – он усмехнулся и тоже сделал большой глоток.

Я посмеялась и покачала головой. – Я даже не представляю, как выдержу целую неделю с тобой, Ньютон.

- Лучше я, чем Кинг, так? - спросил он, все еще улыбаясь.

- Определенно, - ответила я. Ройс был немного вдали от группы, обнимаясь с Розали. Я не уверена, что слышала хоть слово от него со вчерашнего вечера. Полагаю, что он вообще слишком хорош для такой просто вещи как разговоры с нами.

- Мы неплохо укладываемся в график, - объявил Сэм. - Немного дальше от места, чем я предполагал, поэтому можно разбить лагерь и заночевать здесь.

- Эй. Моя девочка сказала, что мы должны пойти этим путем, - сказал Тайлер, указывая на свою карту. Эрик и Сэм повернулись к нему. – Она говорила про шторм и поваленные деревья. Было трудно сконцентрироваться, ловя эти зазывные взгляды.

Эрик выглядел немного удивленным. – Я проследил погоду с января, и ни о каком шторме не было и речи.

- Чувак, она живет здесь. Она знает, о чем говорит, – ответил Тайлер.

- А ты? – спросила Таня. – Сам же сказал, что пялился на её сиськи, слабо прислушиваясь к объяснениям.

Тайлер подскочил к ней. – Не поправляй меня, сука.

Удивительно, но именно Эрик встал между ними. – Не говори с ней так. Полагаю, ты всегда можешь свалить.

- Что ты будешь делать с этим, учёнишка? – рассмеялся он.

- Уверяю, что я знаю пару приемов самообороны, - уверенно ответил Эрик. Он поднял руки и встал в позу, типа-карате, и я взмолилась, чтобы шоу продолжилось.

- Удивительно как маленькая киска может повлиять на самооценку парня, - пробормотал Джейкоб около меня.

Майк кивнул. – Я надеюсь, что он надерет Кроули задницу.

- Прекратите, парни, - сказал Сэм, сорвав шквал разочарованных стонов от несостоявшихся свидетелей первой драки. – Тайлер, ты уверен, что все правильно расслышал?

Тайлер кивнул. – Да, мужик. Она повторила дважды. Полагаю, она поняла, что в первый раз я все полностью прослушал.

- Тогда пошли. И больше никаких дуэлей, ладно? Мы слишком далеки от цивилизации и скорой помощи. – Проклятье, Сэм. Он был таким чертовски рассудительным. Теперь нужно найти другой способ развлечь себя.

Я подбежала к Тайлеру. – На тебе почти испробовали приемы карате.

- Да, - фыркнул он. – Это стало бы моим позором. Кто ж знал, что ботан способен на такое? – Он покачал головой. – Хорошая обработка, всегда была полезна, я знал это. – Он посмотрел с намеком. – Не простимулируешь меня?

- Ты ведь понимаешь, с кем говоришь? Я благодушно уступила тебе комнату, когда ты самозабвенно вставлял нашей старосте, - я кивнула на его причиндалы. – Держи это от меня подальше.

Он рассмеялся. – Посмотрим. Ты будешь в лесу целую неделю со мной и без Шефа. Что-нибудь может случиться, Свон.

- Я натравлю на тебя Эрика, - предупредила я и улыбнулась, когда он поднял руки, сдаваясь.

Я не буду лгать. Новый маршрут был жутким. Кроны деревьев были столь плотными, что неба было практически не видно, но кажется, это никого не волновало, поэтому и я держала рот на замке.

Несколько часов мы шли без остановки, и я была горда тем, что осталась единственной без одной царапины. И тогда эта мразь – пчела, ужалила меня. Пчела! Я выматерилась на чем свет стоит и схватилась за руку.

- Детка, ты в порядке? – спросил Джейк, оперативно вытаскивая жало из-под кожи.

- Я ненавижу пчел, - простонала я.

Рядом со мной появился Бен, с чем-то вроде мази. – Это должно предотвратить опухоль. У тебя аллергия на пчел?

- Нет, а может, я просто не знаю, - я наблюдала, как он мягко втирает субстанцию мне в руку. – Спасибо, доктор.

- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся он. Хороший же он парень, этот Бен.

- Эй! – сказал Джейк. – А я вытащил жало. Какое мне полагается вознаграждение за это? – Ну и осел же он, этот Джейк. Я просто промолчала.

После всей этой драматической истории с пчелой наш поход прошел в тишине. В какой-то момент мы все заканючили и хотели разбить ночной лагерь, но Сэм настоял на том, чтобы мы сегодня же добрались до места назначения. А когда мы наткнулись на кое-что неожиданное, конфетки Анжелы буквально вывалились у нее изо рта.

Посреди деревьев стоял миленький домик. Казалось, он был заброшенным.

- Ты тоже видишь это? – спросила я Сета, который тут же энергично закивал.

Все мы стояли на месте и смотрели на этот дом, пока Розали наконец не двинулась и не пошла вперед. Она подошла к центральному входу и постучала в дверь.

Когда никто не ответил к ней подошел Ройс и пнул дверь ногой. Он повернулся к нам. – Спите в своих палатках, если хотите. Мы предпочитаем кровать. – Он схватил Розали за руку и уволок внутрь.

- На фиг палатки, - сказала Таня и вошла следом за ними. Один за другим ребята скрывались за дверьми дома, пока на улице не остались только мы с Сетом.

Он пожал плечами. – Если захочешь, я останусь здесь с тобой на ночь, но держу пари, что дом – это свободная от пчел зона.

- Что ж, это весомый аргумент. – Я улыбнулась и зашла внутрь.

Изнутри дом оказался немного пыльным, но зато полностью обставленным. Кто бы здесь не жил, очевидно, он оставил это место совсем недавно и очень быстро. Мое бурное воображение и врожденная впечатлительность тут же подсказали несколько возможных вариантов развития событий, и все они были довольно кошмарными.

- Здесь нет генератора, - сказал Эрик. – Вода есть, но если кому-то нужно будет принять ванну, придется её греть как-то самостоятельно. – Он подошел к камину, чтобы разжечь огонь.

Я же присела на диван к Анжеле. – Мы такие убогие туристы, да?

Она тяжела усмехнулась. – Мы жалкие. Я знаю, но мне наплевать на это. А тебе?

- Абсолютно, - ответила я. – Лучше пойду, найду себе комнату. Доброй ночи, Анжела.

- Доброй, - зевнула она в ответ.

Кто-то умный догадался зажечь свечи, поэтому я без труда смогла добраться наверх и ни во что не врезаться. Я выбрала первую не занятую спальню и свалилась без сил, лицом в кровать. Уверена, что даже не могла чувствовать свои ноги.

Я уже видела десятый сон, когда позади меня открылась дверь. – Привет, соседка!

- Джейк, - проворчала я. – Я ненавижу тебя. Уйди. – На самом деле я его не ненавидела, но он явно не был тем, с кем бы мне хотелось проснуться.

- Не правда, Беллз, детка, - ответил он, бесцеремонно подтолкнув меня и укладываясь рядом. – Выбор либо я, либо Кроули, и нет никакого долбанного шанса, что я пущу его к тебе. Просто держи себя в руках. Я типа устал и все такое.

- Заткнись и спи, - пробормотала я, слишком разбитая, чтобы выгонять его.

- Сладких снов, - прошептал он и чмокнул меня в затылок. Видите, он не всегда был мудаком. Только большую часть времени. Несмотря ни на что, я тут же вырубилась, да так, что даже храп Джейка не будет в состоянии разбудить меня.

Уж не знаю, как долго мы спали, когда я услышала, как дверь снова издает звук, будто кто-то её закрывает. Не думаю, что настало время для продолжения путешествия. Я села и потерла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на злоумышленнике, нарушившем мой сон. – Розали? – прошептала я. – Что случилось? – выглядела она ужасно. Её волосы были не убраны, одежда порвана, а губа кровоточила. Около глаза был небольшой синяк, словно её били.

- Ройс, - ответила она.

Кровь застыла в жилах. – Джейк, проснись, - я тряханула его так сильно, как могла.

- Мм? Беллз, что такое? – спросил он сонно.

- Ройс напал на Розали. – Ответила я.

Это мгновенно привело его в чувство. Он практически спрыгнул с кровати и подошел к Розали. Когда парень взглянул на её лицо, то выругался. – Сукин сын. – Затем он повернулся ко мне. – Вы обе сидите здесь, - Джейк вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Я вытащила аптечку и Розали спокойно села рядом со мной. Я очень старалась не причинять ей боли, обрабатывая ранки. Мне было нечего сказать. Когда я закончила с аптечкой, то причесала её волосы и забрала их в «конский хвостик».

- Он изнасиловал меня. – Сказала она бесстрастно. – Я была девственницей, потому что хотела, чтобы в нашу первую брачную ночь было все правильно. Похоже, что он не мог ждать.

- Роуз, - мое сердце ныло. Никто не заслуживал подобного. – Скажи, что мне сделать. Скажи, чем я могу помочь.

Джейкоб вернулся к нам и выглядел еще более злым, чем когда уходил. Мы вопросительно посмотрели на него. – Он ушел. Мы нигде не можем его найти.

Все это не может быть хорошо.


	3. Глава третья Кто уедет, а кто останется

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии))) **_

_**Глава третья. Кто уедет, а кто останется.**_

Как все могло пойти наперекосяк так быстро? Мы же обычные шестнадцать подростков, которые просто хотели поразвлечься в горах. Теперь один из нас ушел, и если ему повезет, то его не найдут. Сэм, Джейкоб, Тайлер, Майк, Сет и Леа искали этого ублюдка. Эрик и Бен остались с девочками, на случай если Ройс вернется.

Розали лежала рядом со мной на моей кровати. Анжела взяла несколько проб для полицейских, если Ройса все-таки поймают, а потом Роуз смогла принять ванну. Она не чувствовала себя чистой, но омовение кожи и смена одежды явно пошли на пользу. Она отказалась говорить о том, что произошло и я с большой долей эгоизма, выдохнула. В конце концов, она просто захотела побыть одна и я ушла вниз, чтобы посмотреть, что делают другие.

- Я не понимаю, почему мы тут ошиваемся. – Ворчала Лорен. – Он трахнул её, а не переломал ноги.

Мы все молчали. Почему кто-то мог быть таким камнем? Анжела вскочила и задвинула суке пощечину, от которой голова той накренилась. – Ты жестокая мразь! – крикнула она. Бен оказался позади нее и схватил за руки, прежде чем она продолжила и нанесла второй удар. Я знала, что это ситуация была болезненной для Анжелы. Она была той, кто видел, как Ройс сотворил это с Розали.

Лорен с шумом вылетела из дома, но никто не пошел за ней следом.

Я присоединилась к другим девочкам за обеденным столом. На кухне Джессика нашла хлебцы, и мы жевали их всухомятку.

- Я тут подумала, - сказала Таня. Все мы неверяще посмотрели на нее. Она надулась, и продолжила, - да, да, со мной такое случается. Так вот, я подумала, это же все равно Весенний Отрыв. Случилось ужасное, но это не значит, что мы можем позволить этому испортить весь отдых. Я имею в виду, что мы проделали такой путь в эту глушь.

- Я согласна, - Джессика пожала плечами.

- Я тоже! – улыбнулась Эмили.

Вдруг я поняла, что это с самого начала было плохой идеей, уйти в дикие леса. И плохо это было по многим пунктам. Такие девочки как я обычно не совершают подобных глупостей. – Хорошо. – Клянусь, они почти прожгли во мне дыру, когда я сказала это.

- Серьезно, Белла? – спросила Джессика.

- Так мы идем или нет? - спросила я. Я должна сделать это раньше, чем у меня сдадут нервы.

- Яххууу! – завизжала и подпрыгнула Таня. – Просто постарайтесь не трогать ядовитые дубы, леди. Верьте мне. Это – ад. – Она сдернула рубашку через голову, и кинула на пол, после чего чихнула и выбежала наружу. Эмили и Джессика последовали её примеру.

Ну, и во что я ввязалась? Раздевшись до лифчика и трусов, я собиралась уйти из дома, и только потом снять остальные вещи. Такое ребячество. Три другие девушки бегали и кричали между деревьями, а мне оставалось только спокойно идти, смотря под ноги, вместо того, чтобы следить, куда они ушли.

Все-таки это была плохая идея. Мне нужно было вернуться в дом. Как и предполагалось я потеряла из виду девочек и жутко перетрусила потерять еще и белье. В конце концов, оно было в стиле милитари и его подарила моя крестная, когда та узнала про мои планы на Весенний Отрыв.

Я слышала, как рядом треснул прутик и бросилась наутек. – Таня? – Никакого ответа. – Эмили, Джес? – Тишина. – Бросьте, девчонки. Это не смешно. – Там кто-то был. Я чувствовала это. Сердце в груди колотилось просто дико. Именно то, зачем я сюда приехала: приключения и адреналин, чтобы разбавить мою размеренную жизнь. Дура, дура, дура. Мне нужно вернуться в дом.

Но прежде, чем я успела сделать пару шагов, кто-то схватил меня сзади закрыв рот ладонью и держа так крепко, что я не могла даже пошевелиться. Ройс! Должно быть Ройс. Кто еще мог это сделать?

- Ты действительно не должна ходить здесь одна, милая. – Я замычала, но он только сильнее сжал меня. – Ты ведь и понятия не имеешь, что здесь твориться.

- Белла! – недалеко от нас пропела Джессика. – Выходи. Выходи, где ты там! Мы хотим искупаться в ручье!

Я попыталась кричать, но звук был поглощен его ладонью. Легко, как пушинку оторвав от земли, он повернул меня спиной к дереву, но руку ото рта так и не убирал.

Святое дерьмо.

- И снова, привет. – Это был не Ройс. Это был Хренов Горячий Парень! – Как понимаю ты Белла. Мотни головой: да или нет. – Я кивнула. – Теперь я скажу, что мы будем делать. Хорошо? – Я кивнула. – Хорошая девочка. Я отведу тебя в дом. Ты соберешь там всех своих маленьких друзей, - он сделал паузу, убирая прядь волос с моего лица, - и вы на хрен провалите их этих чертовых гор. – После того как я снова кивнула, он убрал руку.

- Кто ты? – спросила я, не замечая, как дрожит голос.

- Это не имеет значения, - ответил он. – Но я не самый опасный зверь в округе.

- Опасный… т-тыы? – Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Мое дыхание остановилось, когда он качнул бедрами наваливаясь на меня и позволяя почувствовать, как из его штанов выпирает очень большое и очень напряженное нечто. – Для тебя – самый. – Он отступил, но схватил меня за запястье. – Пошли. Нам нужно спешить.

Пока он вел меня к дому, я успела споткнуться несколько раз. Ему бы не помешало включить первую скорость. И мне хотелось задать ему много вопросов. Я хотела знать, что еще здесь есть. Я хотела знать, что здесь делает он. Я совершенно точно хотела знать, _насколько_ он может быть опасен.

Мы почти достигли цели, когда ужасающий крик разорвал пространство. Я застыла, но он толкнул меня вперед. – Полезай внутрь. Живо!

- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи хотя бы свое имя, - мне нужно было знать.

Он был злым и разочарованным от того, что я не подчинилась. Наконец, он выдавил. – Эдвард. Теперь, ИДИ!

Я пробежала короткое расстояния одна, схватив одежду с крыльца, прежде чем забежать внутрь. Внутри была настоящая дурка, потому что все пытались понять, кого не хватает. Когда Джейкоб увидел меня, то сразу взял за руки. – Беллз! Слава Богу!

- Джейк, мы должны уехать. Там есть что-то. У нас… - Я остановилась, когда дверь позади меня распахнулась. – Эмили.

Сэм нес её на руках, укутанную в свою рубашку. Она кричала и плакала и,… её лицо… половина его выглядела так, словно его исполосовал монстр. Парень отнес девушку в спальню и уложил на кровать. К ней поспешил Бен, чтобы оказать помощь.

Все сошли с ума. Джессика громко рыдала, закрывая рот руками. Майк и Тайлер обшарили дом в поисках оружия, какое только могли найти. Таня глубоко дышала. Лорен пыталась заставить всех заткнуться.

- Что случилось? – громче всех крикнула Леа. Анжела взяла её и Сета за руки и увела в спальню.

Я даже не сразу поняла, что Джейк до сих пор держит меня за руки. – Джейк, мы должны уехать. Здесь не безопасно.

- Ты ебнулась, Белла? – взревел Тайлер. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы пошли туда, несмотря на то, что там произошло с Эмили, - он покачал головой. – Я никуда не пойду. Внутри безопаснее.

- Думаешь, оно не войдет сюда?! – закричала я.

- Нет, - сказал Майк. – Тайлер прав. Если мы пойдем, то у того, чтобы там ни было, будет возможность достать нас. Пока мы здесь, между нами хотя бы стены.

Я повернулась к Джейкобу. – Послушай, там был парень. Он помог мне вернуться в дом, и он сказал, что я должна собрать друзей и убираться отсюда. Джейк, эту хрень не остановит парочка дверей. Пожалуйста. Мы должны уехать.

- Стоп, - прервал Эрик. – Ты сказала, что встретила парня. Белла, а что если он против нас? Что если он просто хочет нас выманить? Подумай об этом.

- Я не играюсь. И я не дура, Эрик!

- И это говорит сука, которая бегала по горам в нижнем белье, - сказал Тайлер. Я хотела наброситься на него, но Джейк решил меня опередить. Майк и Эрик встали между парнями, прекращая драку. Тайлер коснулся рукой до своей теперь уже кровоточащей губы. – Слушайте. Я остаюсь. Если вы хотите бегать по лесам, вперед.

Я закрыла лицо руками. Этого не могло случиться.

- Беллз, - Джейкоб накрыл своими ладонями мои. – Мы не можем пойти туда одни, по крайней мере, пока не знаем, с чем на самом деле имеем дело.

- Поэтому ты собираешься сидеть здесь, и ждать когда оно нападет? – Не веря своим ушам, спросила я. Как же так получилось, что я одна хотела свалить отсюда?

- Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой случилось тоже, что и с Эмили, - торжественно заверил меня он. Не было никакого смысла с ним спорить. Слишком упрямый. – Почему бы тебе не пойти наверх и не проведать Розали?

Я тяжело выдохнула, но потом все-таки последовала его совету. Только теперь я поняла, что все боялись, а я просто злилась, что меня никто не слушал. И почему вообще Тайлер должен уходить? Это его арестовали за то, что он мочился в общественном месте, так какого хуя ему взбрело в голову судить мои действия?

Когда я закрыла за собой дверь, Розали вес еще смотрела в окно. – Хочу ли я это знать? – устало спросила она.

- Кто-то или что-то напало на Эмили. Половина её лица обезображена. Все решают, что делать, - коротко объяснила я.

- И что, по-твоему, мы должны сделать? – она повернулась и встала прямо передо мной.

- Я хочу уехать отсюда, но эта идея никому не пришлась по нраву, - это был честный ответ. – Я думаю, если мы объединимся, то все будет нормально. В конце концов, именно поэтому мы смогли сюда добраться, не так ли? Эмили была в безопасности, пока не осталась одна.

Розали отступила и села на кровать. – Я всегда думала, что я лучше тебя. То есть мы были на одной уровне, а потом ты стала встречаться с механиком Джейком, а я с Ройсом Кингом. – Вряд ли сейчас было подходящее время для откровений. – Джейкоб хотел посадить Ройса на кол, после того что случилось. – Она невесело усмехнулась. – Похоже на то, что ты все-таки лучше.

- Я не лучше, чем ты Роуз, - ответила я. – Просто другая. Поэтому мы и были хорошими подругами. Всегда дополняли друг друга. Но пожалуйста, больше никогда не суди обо мне по тому, с кем я встречаюсь. Прямо сейчас я просто до чертиков возбуждена при виде возможно психически не здорового горного человека с зелеными глазами и сексапильными волосами.

- Я всю жизнь судила людей по себе. Кажется, пора избавиться от этой глупой привычки, - заметила она сухо. – Горный человек? Серьезно, Белла?

Я улыбнулась. – Розали, лучше заткнись.

В течение минуты мы молчали, пока она не заговорила снова. – Если ты захочешь уйти, я уйду с тобой. Я просто не могу терпеть всех остальных. – Нахмурившись, я посмотрела на нее. – Они такие дети.

В дверь коротко постучали, и к нам заглянул Джейкоб. – Мы собрались там группой решить, что делать. Если хотите, присоединяйтесь.

Я встала, но Роуз не пошевелилась. – Приходи позже, - сказала она. Я кивнула и ушла с Джейком вниз.

Это был не разговор, а настоящий гул. Леа металась по комнате взад-вперед, а Сет сидел на диване опустив голову в свои руки.

- Хорошо, - сказал Сэм, привлекая наше внимание. – В гараже стоит внедорожник. А так же джип, но толку от него мало, потому что нет бензина, чтобы добраться до города. И в машину поместятся три или четыре человека.

- Обо мне не волнуйтесь, - прервал Сэма Тайлер. – Я не выйду отсюда пока то, что там есть, на свободе. – Еще несколько человек кивнуло в согласии с ним.

- Она говорила, что это было?

- Я осмотрел раны, и они не похожи ни на что увиденное мною ранее. Так или иначе, это было что-то твердое. У Эмили сломана скула, и я боюсь, что в рану может попасть инфекция. Её нужно отвезти в больницу.

- Значит, вопрос стоит о том, кто уедет, а кто останется. – Сказал Эрик, медленно растирая ладони. – Простите, но я с Тайлером. Я не пойду туда. В любом случае от меня для Эмили мало прока.

- Я поеду, - сказал Сэм, заставляя Леа застыть. – Я отвезу Эмили и Розали. Мне только нужен еще кто-то из парней.

Все молчали. Видно было, как мечется Сет, желая и помочь девушке и остаться с сестрой.

- Я поеду с тобой, - предложил Бен, заставляя Анжелу шумно выдохнуть. – Я смогу пригодиться ему. А как только мы доберемся до города, то найдем помощь. Мы не оставим вас здесь.

После того как решение было принято снова начался шум и гам. Бен пытался упокоить Анжелу, которая не желала его отпускать. Оставшиеся парни решили забить окна. Сэм разговаривал с Сетом и Леа, советуя им, как себя вести пока его не будет. Лорен выглядела так, будто её это вообще не касалось.

Я поднялась наверх, чтобы рассказать новости Розали. – Сэм и Бен забирают тебя и Эмили, чтобы уехать и прислать к нам помощь. – Она ничего не ответила, обувая ботинки и взяв сумочку. – Думаю, мы увидимся, когда вернемся.

- Да, - просто сказала она. – Может, пообедаем, - девушка улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты.

Я же улеглась на кровать и потерла глаза. Официально, это – самый долгий день в моей жизни. Кровать рядом со мной прогнулась, и не нужно было иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кто это был. – Все будет хорошо, Беллз, – сказал мне Джейкоб. Я промолчала и он вздохнул. – Почему ты не расскажешь об этом парне, которого встретила в лесах?

Эдвард. Сама мысль о нем заставила меня вспыхнуть краской. – Ну, первый раз я его встретила в женском туалете гостиницы, - как бы между прочим, бросила я.

- В гостинице? А потом здесь снова. Беллз, тебе не кажется это немного странным? – осторожно спросил Джейкоб.

Я проигнорировала его тон. В настоящее время это не имеет значения. – Он знает, что там, Джейк.

На секунду парень задумался. – Тогда что он сам здесь делает?

Это был хороший вопрос. – Я думаю… думаю, он это ищет. – Я сделала паузу. – Джейк мне не нравиться это. Здесь плохо. Нас тут не должно быть.

- С тобой ничего не случиться, Белла, - пообещал он.

- Но я не хочу, чтобы и с тобой что-то произошло. Девяносто процентов времени ты огромная задница, но я все еще люблю тебя, - мне было необходимо, чтобы он знал об этом.

- Как друга, - немного натужно проворчал он.

Я печально улыбнулась. – Да. Прости.

- Все нормально, - вздохнул он. – Я буду пользоваться тем, что имею. И я все еще могу заставить тебя уснуть у меня под бочком, так?

- Только если ты не будешь меня трогать, - улыбнулась я.

- Ты становишься более покладистой во сне. А что если ты начнешь приставать ко мне? – поддразнил он.

Я кинулась в него подушкой. – Будь джентльменом и сопротивляйся.

Мы услышали, как внизу взревел внедорожник. Он был похож на тележку, в которой перевозят людей по полю для гольфа. Думаю, это значило, что они уезжали. И надеюсь, что они смогут доехать очень далеко прежде, чем закончиться бензин.

- Если он будет спать здесь, то ты останешься посередине, - от неожиданности я быстро села.

- Роуз, что ты делаешь? Они же уехали! Почему ты здесь? – Не может же все всегда идти так плохо.

Она поставила свою сумку на пол, напротив стены. – Я посадила Анжелу на свое место.

- Почему ты сделала это? – спросил Джейк.

- Она плакалась из-за того, что будет вдали от милого, - Розали пожала плечами. – Она помогла мне раньше, и я вернула должок.

- Это единственная причина? – с сомнением спросила я.

Розали вздохнула, и спокойно ответила. – Я видела лицо девушки. Я… предполагаю, что слишком труслива, чтобы рискнуть оказаться на её месте. Посмотрим правде в глаза: я не сильная. И я горжусь тем, как выгляжу, и не хочу, чтобы какой-либо зверь попортил это. И если это значит, что мне придется застрять с вами двумя в этой комнате, то пусть будет так.

Я подвинулась, чтобы освободить для нее часть кровати. – Не думаю, что мы сможем хорошо выспаться ночью. Поэтому может, вздремнем сейчас? – Все мы натянули одеяло.

- Знаете, если бы это случилось пару дней назад, я бы подумал, что попал в рай… только для этого мне еще нужно быть посередине, - сказал Джейкоб.

- Заткнись, Джейк, - ответили мы.

Вскоре он и Розали уснули. Остальные оставались внизу, ну или я так думала. Но в тоже время меня не покидало чувство, что за нами постоянно следят.


	4. Глава четвертая Холодный душ

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава четвертая. Холодный душ.**_

Предполагается, что во время Весеннего Отрыва вы пропиваете свои мозги, выбрасывая из них всю учебную чушь. Предполагается, что вы вытворяете такие глупости, о которых в обыденной жизни и не помышляли, а потом скидываете всю ответственность за них на алкоголь. Предполагается, что просыпаясь рядом с незнакомым человеком, вы успеваете выбраться из кровати прежде, чем начинается разговор о том, что произошло.

Так что, учитывая все это, как мне кажется, мое пробуждение с ногой, перекинутой через чужое тело, не казалось таким уж необычным. Но это было бы менее неловким, если бы она не проснулась и не уставилась в потолок. – Белла, я думаю, ты не правильно меня поняла, когда я предложила тебе снова стать подругами.

Я убрала ногу. – Тогда тебе не следовало ложиться со мной в одну кровать. Твои намеки такие не ясные, - я повернулась и обнаружила пустоту с другой стороны. – Где Джейкоб?

- Он пошел помогать остальным придуркам заколачивать окна. – Она села и потянулась. – Я собираюсь принять холодный душ. – Я ухмыльнулась, а она закатила глаза. – Не будь такой самодовольной. Предыдущие владельцы этой лачуги не догадались прикупить газовый водонагреватель вместо электрического. Не понимаю, о чем они думали.

- Роуз, - я поднялась на локтях, - тебе запрещено использовать такие слова на Весеннем Отрыве, - но ей было все равно, и она скрылась за дверью, чтобы принять душ.

Не желая подниматься, я перевернулась и уткнулась лицом в подушку. – Ты бля с ума сошла, Белла? – вопрошал его сердитый голос.

Я простонала. – Почему все меня об этом спрашивают?

- Я сказал, чтобы ты убиралась из этих чертовых гор. – Моя голова оторвалась от плоскости. Излучая волны злости, в моей комнате во весь свой рост стоял Эдвард.

- Как ты вошел? – не то, чтобы я возражала.

Он кивнул в сторону окна. – Детки забыли про него.

- Но мы ведь на втором этаже, - сказала я. Глупо, знаю.

- Ты думаешь, что это остановит кого-то, кто действительно хочет попасть внутрь? – спросил он. – Ты и понятия не имеешь, с чем вы все столкнулись. Я сказал вам всем уматывать отсюда. Почему было так сложно просто послушаться меня?

- Я пыталась уговорить их. Но никто не захотел выходить и оказаться там с монстром лицом к лицу, - возразила я.

Он разозлился. – Ты и понятия не имеешь…

- Тогда почему бы тебе, блять, уже наконец-то не сказать мне? – выплюнула я. – Я сыта этой таинственной херней по горло. Просто скажи, что происходит, и я объясню всем остальным. Они не намерены уехать только потому, что ты так сказал.

- Хочешь знать? – его голос звучал опасно. – Я покажу тебе.

У меня не было времени обдумать его слова, потому что в следующее мгновение, я оказалась на его спине, а он выпрыгнул в окно. Я хотела крикнуть, но знала, что другие могут услышать и буквально разрывалась между тем, что должна сделать и реальной возможностью получить захватывающее приключение.

Когда мы встали на землю, он поставил меня на ноги и, схватив за запястье поволок за собой. – Знаешь, я ведь могу и без твоей помощи передвигаться.

- Не порти со мной отношения, Белла, - предупредил он, все еще таща меня за собой.

- Не говори мне, что я должна делать, - ответила я. И хотя он был сврехгоряч, это совсем не позволяло ему быть мудаком.

Внезапно он остановился и дернул меня к себе. – Послушай меня, и послушай внимательно. Ты хотела знать, что здесь, и я рискую _нашими_ жизнями, чтобы показать тебе это. Наименьшее, что можешь сделать ты, это заткнуться и не допустить, чтобы нас убили.

- Я хотела, чтобы ты сказал мне, а не показывал, - шепнула сердито я, сильно нервничая из-за всего происходящего. – Я в двух месяцах от того, чтобы закончить колледж, и будь я проклята, если вся моя работа пойдет коту под хвост.

- Тогда ты будешь молчать, - ответил он и снова стал тащить меня за собой.

И я держала свой рот на замке, несмотря на дикое желание орать на него во все горло, за то, какой он подвергал меня опасности. Но факт оставался фактом, мы _были_ в жопе, и с шумом образовавшимся вокруг нас становилось все более жутко. Сила, с которой Эдвард сжимал запястье, наверняка оставит синяк, но в тоже время даже такая мелочь заставила меня почувствовать себя немного безопаснее.

- Мы поднимемся на деревья, - сказал Эдвард после того как мы отошли от дома достаточно далеко. – Когда я остановлю тебя, ты замрешь и не двинешься с места. Ты не проронишь ни звука. Они очень осторожны и наблюдательны, но слишком высокомерны и эгоцентричны, поэтому не ожидают того, что мы сами будем искать их. И если думаешь, что не справишься с этим, то лучше скажи сейчас.

- Все нормально, - шепнула я. Что, черт возьми, я сделала?

Эдвард ухватился за ветку над нами и подтянулся. Закрепившись на месте, он протянул руку мне. Боже, он сильный. Я следовала за ним. Шаг в шаг, движение в движение. У нас не было шанса на ошибку. И сложно передать словами насколько я не хотела умирать.

Когда Эдвард остановил меня, могу поклясться, он слышал, как колотилось мое сердце. Словно собиралось выскочить из груди. Я была напугана. Он дал мне маленький наушник и придвинулся ко мне, чтобы я одела его, а потом сделал тоже самое. Затем он дал мне маленький бинокль и указал рукой в сторону. Когда я подносила его к глазам, мои руки дрожали.

Сначала я ничего не увидела. Только склоны гор, но это было вполне закономерно в этой местности. Я оглянулась на Эдварда, но он просто кивнул, чтобы я продолжала смотреть, что я и сделала.

Через несколько минут я стала что-то слышать в наушник. Было похоже на то, что кто-то шел. Мое дыхание участилось, и я отчаянно пыталась взять под контроль готовые в любую минуту сорваться нервы. Читать про такие вещи было куда веселее, чем участвовать в них. Глазами я уловила какое-то движение и попыталась сосредоточиться на нем. И это не был ожидаемый мною монстр или животное. Это была водитель автобуса. Какого хера? Она стояла рядом с кустом и нетерпеливо жестикулировала руками.

В одно мгновение кустарника не стало, и на его месте оказался мужчина. Вполне себе обычный мужчина. Просто блондин.

- Какого хуя, Джеймс? – кричала водитель автобуса. – Ты позволил четырем из них удрать!

- Расслабься Хайди, - промурлыкал он. – У нас осталось еще одиннадцать и нам есть из кого выбрать. Кроме того эта раненая была бесполезна для нас. Виктория итак позаботилась о ней, слегка переборщив. Но она всегда была чересчур ревнивой.

- Дерьмо, нет, - запротестовала Хайди. – Лучше тебе что-то делать. За другими нужно следить, и она просто подкинула тебе работы.

Он покачал головой и ухмыльнулся. – Нет, она подкинула немного интриги и веселья.

Хайди сокрушенно выдохнула. – Не важно. Вы вытянули еще что-нибудь из того богатенького мальчика?

- Предостаточно, - сказал Джеймс. – Стоило только посеять в нем надежду, что рассказав нам о других, он окажется на свободе. Но когда они узнали, что он изнасиловал блондинку,… в общем, наказание соответствовало преступлению.

- Надеюсь, они хорошо его измордовали. Он был таким высокомерным ублюдком, - добавила Хайди. – Я возвращаюсь в город, чтобы найти что-нибудь новенькое для вас, ребята. Если что-то узнаю, сообщу.

Когда они скрылись из виду Эдвард забрал у меня наушник, бинокль и убрал их в карман своих штанов. Затем он стал спускаться тем же путем, что мы сюда забрались.

Как только мы оказались на земле, он снова взял меня за руку и потащил за собой. Но теперь я не проронила ни слова. Когда мы добрались до дома, я встала ему на плечи, и он приподнял меня до моего окна.

С легкостью он сам оказался внутри и сказал. – Твои друзья так заняты, что не заметили твоего отсутствия, но, несмотря на это сходи вниз, покажись всем, а тому, огромному скажи, что собираешься принять душ. Там и увидимся.

Я практически вприпрыжку бежала, чтобы найти Джейка. Я хотела знать, что происходит и Эдвард был единственным, кто мог мне рассказать об этом.

- Эй, Беллз, самое время проснуться, - сказал Джейк. – Ты голодна?

Я покачала головой. – Я на минутку. Я хочу принять душ.

- Хорошо, сообщи если вдруг понадобиться моя помощь, - подмигнул он.

- Свинтус, - ответила я, после чего пошла наверх. Захватив пакет я отправилась прямиком в ванную.

Эдвард закрыл дверь и защелкнул крючок. – Включи воду, - шепнул он.

Все еще взвинченная я отодвинула душевую занавеску и повернула кран. Звук шумящей воды избавит нас от подслушивания. Мы встали так далеко от двери, как только могли. – Что, черт возьми, происходит, Эдвард? Кто эти люди?

- Думаю, ты узнала Хайди, - ответил он. Я кивнула. – Она та, кого я искал, когда мы встретились в туалете. Мне сказали, что она привлекательная шатенка и что у нее тату у основания шеи.

- Кто… - хотела спросить я, но он прервал меня.

- Я доберусь до этого через минуту. Из того, что я знаю, Хайди должна была удостовериться, что ты с друзьями оказалась в доме. Все было подстроено так, чтобы у вас было достаточно еды, и вы почувствовали себя спокойно, чтобы остаться. Тогда и должны были прийти охотники. Они хотят получить вас всех, кого-то живыми, кого-то не очень. Я все еще пытаюсь узнать, на кого они работают, но для этого нужно преодолеть один проход в горах. Я должен выманить их или заполучить хотя бы одного.

- Почему ты делаешь это? Они же не знают, что ты здесь и тебе легко можно уйти, - прошептала я.

Он сжал челюсть. – Две недели назад моя младшая сестра приехала сюда со своими друзьями. Она отзвонилась мне по приезду и рассказала о девушке с «клевым тату», которая показала им тропу. Спустя три дня она позвонила снова. Я еще даже не слышал её голоса, но понял, что она в беде. Она рассказала, что кто-то убивает её друзей и доберется до нее, а потом она вскрикнула и связь прервалась. Я пришел, чтобы забрать сестру и убить этих ебанутых монстров, которые заставили её страдать.

Я снова выдохнула. – Они придут за нами. Что мне сказать другим? Как мне увести их отсюда? – Я не хотела, чтобы с нами повторилась история, случившаяся с его сестрой и её друзьями.

- Скажи им, что ты видела, но не рассказывай о моей сестре. Если она… - Он остановился и покачал головой. – Не хочу подвергать её большей опасности, чем уже есть. Если они узнают кто я, для нее это будет только хуже.

Я кивнула. Если кого-то поймают, то без сомнения с ними повториться история Ройса. Я не знаю кто расколется, а кто нет, поэтому и не могу рисковать. Джейк не сказал бы ни слова, чтобы спасти меня, но в обратном случае… поэтому и ему лучше ничего не знать.

Мне не нравилось так думать. И я не знаю, на что была бы способна я, если бы они забрали Джейкоба. Возможно, я не любила его, но все-таки он мне нравился. Свинтус или нет, он был бы там для меня. Теперь еще больше странно, что он был просто моим лучшим другом.

- Ты должна принять душ, - сказал Эдвард, обрывая поток моих мыслей.

Я покачала головой. – Позже я нагрею немного воды. Эта очень холодная.

- Ты уже сказала всем, что примешь душ. Так что перестань ребячиться и забирайся, - ответил он.

- Я рискую заболеть от этого. Ты же не можешь просто… - я взвизгнула, когда он с силой дернул мою рубашку вверх через голову. – Какого хера ты творишь?

- Я моюсь голый, - сказал он, скидывая свою. Его потрясающие восемь кубиков ослепили меня, и в ту же минуту холодный душ не показался такой уж плохой идеей. Но не было ни одного шанса, что я сделаю это с незнакомцем… горячим, сексуальным незнакомцем.

- Я не войду туда, - это был вызов. Его штаны и боксеры приземлились на полу. Я была так сосредоточена на своих попытках не опускать глаза вниз, что не оказала сопротивления, пока он стягивал с меня шорты и трусики. Лишь когда его руки коснулись бедер, мои глаза расширились. – Что ты творишь!

Он зажал мне рот ладонью. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то услышал тебя говорящей со мной. – Его рука переместилась мне за спину, и он ловко справился с застежкой лифчика. – Теперь зайди в этот чертов душ.

У меня не было выбора. Он поднял меня и зашел в кабинку. Ледяная вода заставила мою кожу в момент покрыться дрожью, но это ощущение было совершенно неуместно сравнивать, с тем, что я испытывала от его прикосновений. – Ты… уш-у-ушлепок. Я зз-за-замерзну.

- Тебе нужно отвлечься, - ответил он, прикоснувшись губами к коже за ушком. Эдвард оказался у меня за спиной с мылом в руках. Он наклонился и встал щитом между моим телом и холодной водой. Я задрожала с того момента, когда его сильные руки снова прикоснулись к моей коже. Он мыл меня, каждый дюйм моего тела, начиная с кончиков пальцев на ногах.

- Эдвард, - я остановила его, когда он поднялся вверх по моим ногам к бедрам. Я не хотела этого, но все-таки остановила. Я не могла позволить ему дотронуться до меня там.

- Я просто буду мыть тебя, Белла, - мягко сказал он. – Теперь убери свои ручки.

Руки опустились вдоль туловища без моего согласия. Колени начали подгибаться, когда я почувствовала его прикосновение, но вторая рука мужчины обернулась вокруг моей талии и не позволила мне упасть. Я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением его пальцев на мне, но он не проникал внутрь, чего мне отчаянно хотелось, но о чем я бы никогда не попросила. И вода уже не казалась такой холодной.

Его руки продолжили свой путь вверх по моему животу, спине, рукам. Затем он, наконец, добрался и до моей груди, уверенно и твердо, обволакивая в душистое мыло. Сжав каждую из них, мужчина привлек меня к себе, позволяя почувствовать, как его эрекция упирается чуть выше моей попки. Это продолжалось дольше необходимого, прежде чем Эдвард отпустил меня обратно, несказанно опечалив этим. Его руки запутались в моих волосах, втирая немного шампуня. Когда он закончил и с ними, то повернул меня к себе, и я встретилась с его темными глазами, изучающими меня, пока он держал мое лицо в своих руках.

- Тебе нужно высохнуть, - буркнул он. – И еще тебе нужно согреться.

Я отстранилась от него, пока он быстро вымылся сам, не позволяя мне ему помочь. В любом случае мои руки слишком сильно дрожали, чтобы я смогла это сделать. Оставив включенной воду, он вышел из кабинки и захватил несколько полотенец с собой. Высушив меня невероятно быстро, мужчина накинул мне на плечи большое полотенце, словно одеяло покрывающее тело, пока я одевалась.

- Я вернусь туда, - сказал Эдвард. – Расскажи друзьям о том, что видела. Скажи им, что если они останутся в этих горах, то все умрут. – Я кивнула, и он снова взял мое лицо в свои руки. – Береги себя. – А затем просто ушел.

Как только я перестала судорожно хватать легкими воздух, то смогла закончить одеваться и вернулась вниз. Все неохотно спустились в гостиную, чтобы послушать то, что я должна была им сказать. Большинство из ребят больше разозлились, что я оторвала их от насущных проблем.

- Это не животное ранило Эмили, - начала я. – Это сделали охотники. Я не знаю как много их, но они достанут всех нас и заберут, живыми или мертвыми. Я выбралась отсюда чуть раньше и видела. – Джейк казался разъяренным, но я продолжила. – Водительница автобуса, которая доставила нас сюда и которая предложила маршрут, приведший в этот дом, она одна из них. Её задачей было удостовериться, что мы попали точно по адресу. Им нужно было, чтобы мы оказались в этом доме. Они все о нас знают.

- И как, мать твою, они могли узнать? – прервала меня Лорен.

- Ройс, - ответила я, коротко взглянув на Розали. Она казалось совершенно не тронутой, но я точно знала, как хорошо эта девушка умеет прятать чувства. – Они схватили его, и он рассказал им все, что знал. Это его не спасло. – Я посмотрела на Сета и Леа. – Сэм и все кто был с ним, смогли выбраться. Хайди, та самая водительница, была просто в ярости из-за этого, но если смогли они, то и мы сможем. Нам нужно просто объединиться.

- Я не уйду. – Сказал Тайлер. – Сэм пришлет помощь. Особенно сейчас, когда мы знаем, что это не гребанный зомби, или типа того, охотиться на нас, мы просто должны сидеть здесь и ждать полицейских. Нас одиннадцать. Мы можем схватить пару охотников, но очевидно, что они знаю эти места лучше нас. И это настоящее самоубийство пуститься в бегство через лес.

- Ебать все, я уезжаю, - сказал Майк. Тут же поднялся гул. Все начали спорить и высказывать свои мнения.

- Ребята! Прекратите это, мы должны решить все и действовать вместе! – Крикнула я, но кто вообще здесь кого-то слушает? Это очень плохо. – Люди!

Мы услышали треск и падение дерева, а затем чьи-то пронзительные крики. Я пыталась выяснить кого из нас нет, но в начавшемся хаосе это стало совершенно невозможно.

- Беллз! – за руку меня схватил Джейк. – Наверх!

- Но… - начала я.

- Немедленно, Белла! – приказал он. Розали перехватила мое запястье и потащила за собой к лестнице.

- Роуз, послушай меня. Они могут добраться и сюда. – Если Эдвард смог сделать это, то охотники и подавно. Она продолжила путь, и я не могла отпустить её одну. – Розали!

Совсем близко от меня разбилось окно, и я тут же оказалась на полу. – Не бойся, киска. Он хочет тебя живой, - проворковал мужчина, пока я пиналась и брыкалась, пытаясь выбраться. Розали подскочила и двинула ему по лицу так, что он отлетел назад. Тот же схватил осколок стекла и начал надвигаться на девушку, но на него бросился возникший из неоткуда Джейкоб. Они с грохотом упали на пол и продолжали борьбу. Розали помогла мне подняться и пыталась удержать от вмешательства.

Кто-то из них, и я не могла точно знать, кто это был, взвыл от боли. – Джейк! – закричала я, но они продолжали свою смертельную схватку.

Когда Джейкоб поднялся на ноги, меня затопило чувство облегчения, и я бросилась к нему на шею. Он обнял меня в ответ так сильно, словно выдавил всю жизнь, но мне было наплевать.

- Он мертв, - сказала Розали, смотря на второго мужчину. Джейк еще сильнее сжал меня в руках.

- Спасибо, Джейкоб, - шепнула я. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал себя виновным в убийстве кого-то, потому что сделал это, спасая меня и Роуз.

Он отпустил меня и наклонился, чтобы вытащить нож из охотника. – Они забрали Таню и Эрика. Забрали их живьем. Джессика убежала, и Майк пошел за ней. Они еще не вернулись, поэтому сложно сказать, что с ними стало. Еще один из охотников пытался забрать Сета, сломав руку бедному малышу. Леа спасла его. Она довольно хорошо вмазала ему палкой, но тот смог уйти.

- Что с Лорен и Тайлером? – спросила я.

Прежде, чем он успел ответить, мы услышали уже знакомый рев снаружи дома. Джейк резко схватил свой нож. – Оставайтесь за мной. – Розали и я последовали за ним вниз, чтобы узнать, что еще произошло. Когда мы достигли последней ступени, дверь настежь распахнулась.

- Сэм! – закричала Леа. Она словно забыла про всех остальных и побежала к нему и бросилась в объятия. – Сэм, что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я вернулся за тобой, Ли-Ли, - он нежно поцеловал её в лоб и повернулся к остальным, не отпуская девушку из рук. – Я пошел в полицию. Они думают, что мы свора ненормальных студентов, выдумывающих жуткие сказочки. Они сказали, что на Эмили напал медведь, что они пришлют кого-нибудь из Департамента природопользования, чтобы они разобрались с этим. Сейчас у меня достаточно бензина, чтобы снова вернуться в город, но я не смогу взять всех.

- Ты должен взять Сета, - сказала Леа. – Охотники сломали ему руку.

- Я не уеду без тебя, сестренка, - ответил Сет.

- Я тоже, - добавил Сэм.

Тайлер сделал шаг вперед. – Я не поеду. Не уйду из этих гор, пока не убью суку, которая нас сюда привела.

- Я с Тайлером, - сказала Лорен. – Никто не смеет портить мой Весенний Отрыв не ответив за это как полагается.

Идиоты.

- Тогда вы трое, решайте. – Сэм обратился ко мне Джейку и Розали. – Кто поедет?

Мы посмотрели друг на друга. Я не уеду без Джейка. – Роуз, почему ты не едешь?

- Ни за что, - твердо ответила она. – Я сказала, что уеду только с тобой. Я может быть и сука, но лояльная сука.

Джейк смотрел на меня умоляюще, но я только покачала головой. Сэм понял, что ни один из нас не двинется с места. – Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы послать вам помощь. Я не остановлюсь, пока не вытащу вас отсюда, - пообещал он.

Я кивнула. – Удачи.

Он улыбнулся. – И вам тоже.

Затем они ушли.


	5. Глава пятая Департамент природопользова

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава пятая. Департамент природопользования.**_

Нас осталось пятеро. Сначала было шестнадцать. Шестеро сбежали. Троих схватили. Двое пропали без вести. А это всего лишь наша вторая ночь в лесах. Джейкоб и Тайлер пытались вытащить труп охотника из дома. Его слова набатом звучали у меня в голове. _Он хочет тебя живой_. Кто, черт возьми, этот «он», и почему, блять, я нужна ему живой? Мне нужно выпить.

- Они вернуться, - сказала Розали. – И мне почему-то кажется, что нам не стоит дожиться сего знаменательного момента.

Она была права. Нам нужен план. Иначе мы просто сидим и ждем, когда нас убьют. Мне все-таки следовало поехать на пляж вместе со всеми нормальными ребятами. Где, черт возьми, носило Эдварда? Почему он больше не показывается? Его нашли охотники? Я встала и стала мерить комнату шагами. Мой здравый смысл приказал долго жить. Мне нужно успокоиться.

По возвращении Джейкоб пришел сразу к нам. Он оставлял меня только тогда, когда это стало действительно необходимо. – У нас есть несколько ножей и сломанные заточенные ветки. Это не так много как хотелось бы, но лучше, чем ничего. Есть шанс, что помощь может не поспеть к тому времени как вернуться эти ублюдки. Мы должны быть там, где они не смогут застать нас врасплох, и откуда мы сможем увидеть, что они идут.

- Желательно, чтобы еще и они нас не видели при этом, - добавил Тайлер.

- Мне не хочется об этом говорить, но наверно стоит задуть свечи. Со светом в окне они без проблем поймут, где именно мы находимся, - сказала я. Я ненавидела темноту, но это лучше, чем подарить дополнительно преимущество охотникам.

Лорен застонала, но встала и задула каждую свечу. – Эта херня не сработает.

Потребовалось несколько минут для того, чтобы наши глаза привыкли к мраку. Все расположились в одной комнате и спали по очереди. Каждый из нас был настолько напряжен и неуравновешен, что любой щебет птички или шорох листьев, раздуваемых ветром, вызывал дрожь во всем теле. Я как раз собиралась спать, следуя своей очереди, когда снаружи послышались шаги.

- Кто-то идет, - шепнула Лорен.

Все мы напряглись, ожидая того, кто войдет. И пусть мы не знали, с чем должны столкнуться, но не собирались просто сдаться без борьбы. Чем ближе становились шаги, тем крепче мои руки сжимали рукоять ножа. Я дрожала. Мысль о том, что мой нож вонзается в чье-то живое тело, почти довела меня да рвоты.

Дверь открыл Тайлер и сделал выпад вперед. Я услышала пронзительный крик и знакомый голос. – Кроули! Прекрати! Это – мы!

Майк и Джессика.

- Блять! – взвыл Тайлер. – Вы ебнулись? Мы могли убить вас!

- Чувак, откуда мы должны знать, что вы тут в засаде сидите? – огрызнулся на него Майк.

- Ну и,… где же вы были? – спросила Лорен.

Джессика вздохнула. – Я испугалась и убежала. Знаю, это было глупо, но я запаниковала. Майк пришел за мной. Мне очень жаль, что я ушла.

- Конечно, тебе должно быть жаль! – закричала Лорен.

- Лорен, блять, просто для спокойствия всех, закрой варежку, - рявкнул Майк, вставая между ними стеной.

- Заткнитесь! – крикнула Розали, привлекая внимание всех. – Когда охотники вернуться, мне бы хотелось их слышать. И я не собираюсь умирать, потому что ваши амбиции не поддаются контролю. Эти два говнюка сбежали, а теперь вернулись. Так что возьмите нож и сидите тихо или валите обратно.

Это ведь не очень хорошо, если я сейчас зааплодирую ей?

Тем не менее, они сделали в точности, как она сказала. Джессика не хотела брать нож в руки, поэтому эта миссия была возложена на Майка, а ей дали одну из острых веток. Я, конечно, тоже не хотела никого убивать, но если вопрос стоит в том, мы или они, то защищаться обычной палкой казалось просто нелепо.

- Белла, - шепнул Тайлер. – Ты сказала, что выбиралась туда и видела их. – Я медленно кивнула, пока не совсем понимая, что ему нужно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты показала мне, где именно.

- Ни за что, - нас прервал Джейк.

- Мы не можем просто сидеть и ждать их, Блек! – зло зашипел парень.

Джейкоб дернул его за руку. – Если ты говнюк - камиказдзе, то вперед, скатертью дорога, но ты не потащишь за собой и Беллу. – Тайлер казался раздраженным, но не стал спорить, а Джейк обнял меня. – Ты не пойдешь туда. Ты меня услышала?

Я кивнула. И мне не нужны были другие аргументы.

Мы продолжали ждать, когда игра перейдет в новый раунд, но с учетом, что нас стало на двух человек больше. И еще я не могла не задаться вопросом о том, что случилось с Таней и Эриком. Из того, что я уже знала: Ройс получил свое наказание за сотворенное им с Розали. И хотя у Тани и Эрика были свои грешки, но они точно не заслуживали такого.

- Я пойду в ванную, - сказала я Розали. Джейк спал, используя свою очередь, поэтому у меня появилась реальная возможность пойти в туалет без эскорта.

Очевидно, что это была плохая идея. Даже не успев домыть руки, я почувствовала холодную сталь лезвия на шее и руку на моем рте. – Послушай меня, Белла. Я не причиню тебе боли, если ты сделаешь все в точности, как я скажу. – Нож почти впивался в кожу, готовый в любую секунду её рассечь. – А если нет, то я на хрен резану. Ты понимаешь? – Он немного отвел нож, так, что я смогла кивнуть. – Хорошая девочка. Теперь пошли.

Мне нельзя паниковать. Тайлер Кроули сошел с ума, но я ничего не могу сделать. И когда он сказал, что порежет меня, я поверила. Он все еще держал лезвие у моего горла, пока мы пробирались через боковую дверь. Остальные могли бы услышать нас. Конечно, кто-нибудь мог бы прийти за нами.

- Тайлер, - шепнула я. – Пожалуйста, у меня нет с собой ножа. Они убьют меня. Не заставляй меня туда идти, - мы приближались к горному выступу, где был скрыт туннель или что-то очень похожее на пещеру.

- Прости. Я не могу вернуть тебя, Белла. Будь осторожна, - он обнял меня и ушел, скрываясь за холмом.

Я попыталась вернуться, когда услышала оглушительный вопли Тайлера. Обернувшись, я попыталась понять, что случилось и поспешить парню на помощь, но меня потянули назад к дереву, и снова зажали рот рукой. – Ты должна быть очень тихой. Их здесь слишком много, - это был Эдвард.

- А как же Тайлер? – шепнула я. До меня еще доносились его болезненные всхлипы.

- Мы ничего не можем… - положив ладонь на мои губы, он плотнее прижал меня к себе, поймав в ловушку у дерева.

- Так, так, так. Смотрите-ка кто у нас тут, - недалеко от нас замурлыкал незнакомый голос. – Мистер Кроули.

Я закрыла глаза, приказав себе не издавать ни звука.

- Вопрос: хочешь ли ты умереть, или хочешь жить? - пожалуйста, скажи «жить». - О, кажется, это не имеет значения, и выбор остается за мной.

- Ты ебнутая психичка! – Заткнись, Тайлер!

- Что скажешь, Виктория? – спросил мужчина, похоже, что Джеймс.

Болезненные стоны Тайлера были прерваны отвратительным пронзительным хрустом. – На мой вкус слишком шумный, - ответила женщина.

Я замерла. Они убили его. Я просто стояла здесь и слушала, как они убили Тайлера.

- Белла, - шепнул Эдвард. Я не знала, как долго мы стояли на месте. – Ты должна вернуться в дом.

- Они убили его, - я не могла больше ни о чем думать.

- Черт, Белла. Они вернуться. Пошли, - он с легкостью перекинул меня через плечо и шел так быстро и спокойно, как только мог идти по лесу.

Мы были почти у дома, когда я услышала голос Джейкоба. – Поставь её или я убью тебя ёбаный ублюдок!

- Я не отрицательный герой, дитя. Я возвращаю её в дом. И если ты хочешь, чтобы твоя задница оставалась целой, советую и тебе забраться внутрь. – Голос Эдварда был спокойным, но смертоносным. Он продолжал идти, не заботясь о том, пойдет за нами Джейк или нет. К счастью, тот пошел.

Когда мы попали внутрь, он меня отпустил. – Ваш друг, Кроули, мертв.

Джессика резко выдохнула и спрятала лицо на груди Майка. Джейкоб обнял меня и спросил. – Кто ты такой, черт возьми?

- Это не имеет значения, - коротко ответил Эдвард. – Но я здесь не для того, чтобы завести с вами дружбу. И я хочу сказать, чтобы вы не вставали у меня на пути. Если кого-либо еще посетит эта распрекрасная идея пойти и заключить сделку с этими монстрами, то кроме них, вам придется иметь дело и со мной. Я сделал слишком многое, чтобы из-за парочки тупых деток из колледжа все это рухнуло.

Розали скрестила руки на груди. – Слушай, засранец, ты не один единственный застрял в этом аду, понятно? Там какие-то психи строят из себя охотников и собираются отстреливать нас одного за другим. Мы не ищем встреч с ними.

- Кроули искал, - фыркнул Эдвард.

- И он мертв, - уточнила я. – Никто не знал, что он пойдет к ним. Он струсил и подумал, что если подставит нож мне к горлу и отведет меня к ним, то все обойдется. И рассуждая об этом, мы просто толчем воду в ступе. – Мой голос почти сошел на нет. – Ты не сможешь справиться с ними самостоятельно. Мы нужны тебе так же как и ты нам.

- Он не нужен нам, - возразил Майк.

Эдвард швырнул нож в его сторону и Джессика завопила. Лезвие вонзилось в стену в паре сантиметров от руки парня. Майк попытался отойти, но рукав был проткнут насквозь и не отпускал его.

- Проклятье, - сказала Лорен, судорожно переводя взгляд от Майка к Эдварду и обратно.

Джейкоб вытащил нож из стены. – Мне пофигу кто ты и что здесь делаешь. – Он протянул его Эдварду. – Я хочу выбраться отсюда живым. И если это значит, что я должен буду тебе помочь, то не вижу ни одной причины, чтобы не сделать этого. К тому же я уже убил одного из них.

- Лорана, - сказал Эдвард. – Я слышала, как они говорили об этом, но не особо расстроились. Вместо него они решили оставить в живых тебя.

- Кого еще они хотят оставить в живых? – шепнула Джессика. – _Кого?_ – повторила она уже более громко.

- Я не знаю, - выругался Эдвард.

Солнце стало медленно подниматься из-за горизонта. Несколько его лучей пробивались через массивные деревья. Третий день в лесах, и минус один в наших рядах.

Громких хлопок заставил нас всех вздрогнуть. – Что, черт возьми, это было? – спросил Майк в то время, как Эдвард подлетел к окну.

- Что-то взорвалось, - ответил он, увидев пламя недалеко от нас.

- Возможно, это не плохо, - сказал Джейкоб. - Кто-нибудь заметит дым и пошлет помощь.

- А еще есть вариант, что это и была ваша помощь, - ответил Эдвард. Лорен подошла к нему, на мой вкус слишком уж близко. Когда она прикоснулась к мужчине своей рукой, он зло на нее уставился. – Мне не нравиться когда меня трогают.

Она нахмурилась и отошла к дивану. – И что мы будем делать? Ждать когда умрем?

- Сука, - шикнула на нее Розали.

- Там есть кто-то, - заметил Эдвард. – Он идет сюда.

Майк схватил нож. – Я позабочусь об этом.

- Это не охотник, - сказал Эдвард, убирая его лезвие, пока тот не наделал глупостей.

Дверь распахнулась, и в нее просто влетел огроменный мужик. – Заебацки приземлился, – Выдохнул он, прежде чем осмотреться вокруг. – Проклятье. Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы не заодно с той ненормальной, которая только что взорвала мой грузовик.

- Кто ты, черт возьми? – спросила Розали.

Мужчина встал и отряхнул штаны. – Эммет МакКартни. Я из Департамента природопользования. – Он протянул ей руку, но она лишь тупо уставилась на нее. – Предполагается, что ты должна её пожать.

Она нахмурилась, но выполнила предложенную инструкцию. – Розали Хейл.

Он улыбнулся, и на его щеках образовались задорные ямочки. – Рад познакомиться с Вами, леди, - отпустив её руку, он снова оглянулся. – Похоже, что все-таки не медведь заставляет вас всех тут прятаться.

- Дерьмо, нет, - ответила Роуз.

- Что мы теперь будем делать? – спросила я. – Наверно, кто-нибудь поймет, что тебя нет, и приедет, чтобы отыскать. Но вопрос в том, как много на это уйдет времени.

- А как на счет джипа в гараже? – спросила Джессика.

Лорен усмехнулась. – Он не работает, идиотка.

- В гараже есть джип? – мертвецки побледнев, спросила Розали. – Какого хуя никто из вас, говнюков, мне об этом не сказал? – она вылетела из комнаты словно смерч.

- А идти за ней следом вообще безопасно или нет? – спросил Эммет, показывая указательным пальцев в сторону удаляющейся девушки.

- С диким гризли ты был бы в больше безопасности, - без энтузиазма пошутила я.

Так или иначе, мы все пошли в гараж, до безумия съедаемые любопытством посмотреть, что Розали собирается делать. Она стояла под открытым капотом, склонившись вниз.

- Роуз, я уже все попробовал. У нас нет запчастей, чтобы завести его, - сказал Джейкоб.

Но она продолжала свою возню. Я вообще не имела понятия, что делает эта девушка. И потому что моих навыков не хватало даже для того, чтобы заметить колесо, то и соваться в это смысла не было. Эммет заглянул к Роуз через плечо. – Если мне удастся добраться до моего грузовика, то, можно будет принести не поврежденные детали.

Эдвард вмешался. – Ты хотел сказать взорванного грузовика.

- Ну, там, в прицепе, стоит квадроцикл. Я буксировал его в местность, где большая машина не смогла бы пробраться. Когда он взорвался, я врезался в дерево, - добавил Эммет.

- Сколько пуль у тебя в пистолете? – спросила Розали, указывая на его пояс.

- Полный магазин, - ответил он, - а что?

- А то, что если я соберусь на шопинг, то мне понадобится охранник, - она закрыла капот.

Я покачала головой. – Роуз, ты не пойдешь туда. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор как охотники были здесь, а это значит, что скоро они вернуться.

- Она права, - сказал Джейкоб, - но нам нужны запчасти.

- Мы отвлечем их, - отозвался Эдвард. – Полагаю, ты умеешь с ним обращаться, - он кивнул на оружие.

- Черт, да, - ответил Эммет. Он был немного взволнован всем происходящим.

Мы составили план, согласовав, кто куда пойдет, и что будет делать, когда охотники вернуться. Розали казалась спокойной, и я тоже пыталась не заводиться по пустякам. Попытки остались попытками. Все происходящее выносило мне мозг, и Эдвард, к сожалею, заметил это. – Прекрати дергаться, Белла.

- Укуси меня, Эдвард, - сердито зашипела я.

И не успела я мигнуть, как оказалась вдавленной стену, а моя нижняя губа была зажата меж его зубов. – Еще пожелания? – спокойно спросил он, касаясь своими губами моих.

Ну, я могла бы кое-что предложить.

- Вы двое, закончили? – спросила Лорен, призывая Эдварда отлепиться от меня. Она злобно сверкала на нас глазами, но по какой-то невероятной причине мне было срать на это.

Розали закатила глаза и обратилась к Эммету. – Пошли, Великан. Я готова разобрать и собрать джип по болтикам, лишь бы свалить из этого ада.

И пусть мне это не нравилось, но казалось, что это была наша единственная надежда.


	6. Глава шестая Приманки

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава шестая. Приманки.**_

- Роуз, ты уверена в этом? – спросила я, пока она перевязывала волосы в «конский хвост». Даже в предстоящем самоубийственном задании Розали предпочитала блистать красотой.

- Черт, нет, - уверенно ответила она. – Но я не доверю это ни одному из вас - клоунов. Если я хочу все сделать правильно, то должна сделать это сама. – Она наклонилась, чтобы перевязать шнурки. – К тому же у меня есть Великан с большой пушкой, а у тебя Джейкоб и сексуальный Горный Человек.

- Пошли, женщина! – За её спиной вырос Эммет. Мы оказались перед необходимостью объяснять ему, что стоит сделать, если он хотел выжить. Это было почти невозможно из-за чертовых ямочек на его щеках. – Не нужно волноваться, малышка Белла. Я верну её одним целым куском. – Он подмигнул мне и пошел к двери.

Розали проследила за ним глазами. – Он… необычный. – Потом она вернула свое внимание ко мне. – Я бы обняла тебя на прощание, но знаю, что вернусь. Так что стоит ли распыляться?

- До свидания, - кивнула я, и она пошла к двери.

- Моя леди готова? – спросил Эммет.

- Нет, но давай уже пойдем, - ответила она. Являясь джентльменом, мужчина открыл для нее дверь. Хотелось бы надеяться, что они вернуться.

Учитывая то, как быстро после взрыва до нас добрался Эммет, можно было сказать, что грузовик был не очень далеко. И если все пойдет по плану, то они справятся примерно за час. Я схватила нож и поспешила на лестницу, чтобы занять наблюдательную позицию. Если кто-то из нас обнаружит охотников, то тут же должен будет разбить стекло, чтобы предупредить остальных не произнося ни слова. Я видела Эммета и Розали, двигающихся настолько быстро насколько они могли. Когда ребята скрылись из поля зрения, я выдохнула с облегчением, понимая, как далеко они смогли продвинуться.

Затем я услышала звук разбившегося стекла, внизу в гостиной и мое сердце пустилось вскачь. Они пришли. Я быстро отпрыгнула от окна и почти закричала, врезавшись во что-то твердое. – Их только двое. – Это был Эдвард. – Один мужчина. Одна женщина. – Джеймс и Виктория. Должно быть они.

- Что мне делать? – шепотом спросила я.

- Оставайся на этом гребаном месте, - резко ответил он, прежде чем пихнул меня в туалет и захлопнул перед носом дверь, оставляя в кромешной тьме.

Я ни хрена не собиралась сидеть там и прятаться пока остальные рискуют своими жизнями. Единственной проблемой было то, что он навалился на дверь. Почему он не уйдет? Я не могла ответить. Я была невероятно зла, но не хотела рисковать им из-за собственной глупости.

Охотники и не думали скрываться. Я услышала, как разбились стекла наверху и внизу. – Джессика! Отвали! – крикнул Джейкоб. Я тяжелее навалилась на дверь. Мне нужно попасть туда. Мне нужно было им помочь, но Эдвард все еще не собирался меня отпускать.

- Райли! – крикнул незнакомый голос. Похоже, что к нам подобрались не Джеймс и Виктория. – Я бл… - последний звук, после которого последовала тишина.

Эдвард, наконец, отошел от двери, и я смогла вырваться. – Ты рехнулся? Как ты мог сделать это? Что если бы мы им были нужны? – с каждым вопросом я тыкала своим пальцем ему в грудь. Я была охренительно зла. Он же просто стоял, пока другие сражались.

Он взял меня за плечи и пригвоздил к стене. – Они хотят тебя живой, - прошипел он. – Эти люди - монстры. И насколько я знаю, счастливчики те, кто умирает сразу, - отпустив меня, он вылетел из комнаты.

- Беллз! – я слышала, как меня позвал Джейк.

Выбежав наружу, я увидела его. – Джейк, что случилось?

Он быстро обнял меня. – Мужчина мертв, но женщина еще жива. Я ввязался в драку с этим Райли, но Джессика все время болталась под ногами. И она хотела нанести удар сзади, но там нарисовался Майк. После вступила женщина, и тогда Джессика двинула ей доской. Сейчас они связывают её внизу.

Мы спустились, чтобы выяснить что происходит. Все собрались в гостиной. Майк держал в объятиях Джессику, а Лорен сидела, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Связанная девочка была усажена на стуле в середине комнаты и выглядела она не старше, чем я. Эдвард подошел к ней с ведром воды, которое тут же на нее вылил. Она закашлялась, приходя в себя. – Кто ты? – требовательно спросил он.

- Я ничего вам не скажу! – взвизгнула она и стала изворачиваться, пытаясь высвободиться из веревок, несмотря на то, как они могут повредить ей.

Эдвард схватил её и сдавил горло. – Нет, ты скажешь кто он и что ему нужно. – Он вытащил нож. – Или я буду методично лишать тебя частей тела. В конце концов, чтобы говорить, тебе не нужны пальцы… или глаза. С чего мне стоит начать?

Святое дерьмо! Он был страшен. – Я не знаю всего, - пробубнила она. – Меня зовут Бри. Я только что присоединилась к ним. Это была моя первая охота. И я не думала, что это будет так опасно. Мы должны были отвлечь вас всех, но Райли настоял, чтобы мы сделали больше. Он думал, что произведет впечатление на Викторию, если приведет с собой одного из вас.

- Отвлечь нас от чего? – спросила я. Она ухмыльнулась. – Отвлечь от _чего_? – снова крикнула я.

- Вы действительно думали, что они позволят блондинке сбежать? – злобно рассмеялась она.

- Розали, - прошептала я, чувствуя, как моя кровь похолодела. Мы должны были отвлечь охотников, но попались в туже ловушку и нас отвлекли, так что другие могли достать Роуз. – Я пойду искать её.

Эдвард вырос передо мной. – Ни хуя подобного.

Рядом появился Джейкоб. – Я пойду с тобой.

- А вообще-то не зачем, - сказала Лорен скучающим тоном. Она отвернулась от окна. – Они почти вернулись.

Они подошли к двери, и мы смогли услышать их голоса. Джейк открыл дверь. – Дерьмо! Что случилось? – ребята были покрыты кровью, и Розали несла Эммета, перекинув его руку через плечо. Джейкоб помог дотащить его до дивана.

- Мы добрались до грузовика, но Эммету пробили ногу стрелой. Она прошла насквозь. – Моментально объяснила Розали. – Я отломила наконечник и вытащила остальное, после чего попыталась остановить кровотечение. – Она покачала головой. – Та сучка – водительница автобуса снова собиралась стрелять, но я успела сделать это раньше. Я пустила пулю ей в голову.

- Я вообще-то сказал, чтобы ты брала пушку и валила, - слабо пробубнил Эммет. Он потерял много крови.

- Я знаю, - вскрикнула Розали, но потом мягче добавила. – Я не смогла.

Эдвард, покидавший комнату, пока девушка рассказывала о случившемся, вернулся с разорванными тряпками и бутылкой антисептика. Он развязал временную повязку, сооруженную ей из своего розового пиджака и отодрал ткань от ноги Эммета, обнажая рану. Открыв бутылку, он вылил содержимое на пораженное место, заставив мужчину взвыть, а все остальных поморщиться и отойти.

- Это остановит инфекцию, - сказал Эдвард, после чего занялся перевязкой.

- Да, но это щиплет словно… бляяяя, - прошипел сквозь зубы Эммет.

- Вы хотя бы достали запчасти? – нетерпеливо спросила Лорен.

Розали кинула на пол рюкзак и почти убила её взглядом. Внутри, словно немой укор доказательства, звякнули железки. – Я же сказала, что достану.

- А еще ты говорила, что дождешься своей брачной ночи, чтобы потерять невинность, но этого не произошло, - тише добавила Лорен, но к её несчастью Роуз услышала и это.

- Ты, ебнутая сука! – она вскочила на ноги, достала пистолет и направила дуло прямо в ненормальную дуру.

- Роуз, успокойся, - сказал Джейкоб. Все тело Розали сотрясало от гнева, пока она впивалась взглядом в Лорен. Само собой та уже не была столь красноречивой и замерла на месте.

- Рози, - мягко проговорил Эммет, и она повернула взгляд к нему. Он протянул руку. – Не трать на нее мои пули. – Немного расслабившись, она все-таки неохотно отдала ему оружие.

Лорен встала, чтобы уйти из комнаты. – Чокнутая сука, - пробормотала она слишком громко. Розали пнула её под зад. Во мне запрыгали маленькие человечки, делая победную волну.

Затем она подняла сумку. – Я пошла к джипу.

- К чему такие беспокойства? – Спросила Бри. Дерьмо. Я почти забыла, что она здесь. – Они никогда не позволят тебе закончить. Вы разве не понимаете? Они создали это место. Они привели вас сюда. Вы настолько глупы и полагаете, что находитесь внутри в бóльшей безопасности, чем в лесу? Они знают каждого из вас и доберутся сюда рано или поздно.

- Зачем? – спросила Джессика. – Зачем они делают это?

Она улыбнулась. – Ради развлечения.

- Возможно, мы должны уйти, - предложила я. - Она права. Они знают, где нас найти, а мы просто сидим и ждем их.

- И куда же мы пойдем? – Спросил Майк. – Если придет помощь, то она придет сюда.

- Если к нам придут на помощь, то скорее всего их тоже убьют, - возразил Джейкоб.

- Конечно, вам на все срать, ребята, - зло усмехнулся Майк, - вы-то им нужны живьем.

- И ты думаешь, нам теперь нужно ламбаду от счастья танцевать? – возмутилась я. – Вряд ли они самые гостеприимные в мире хозяева, Майк. – И поймав смеющийся взгляд Бри, добавила, - не могли бы мы уже просто убить её?

Она покачала головой. – Глупая Свон. Я нужна вам для информации.

- К чему нам это, если мы все равно умрем? – ответила я.

Джейк схватил меня за руку и повернул к себе. – Как бы сильно ты этого не хотела ты не убьешь её, даже если она слеплена из дерьма.

Эммет прервал нас. – Если вы решите уйти, то я могу остаться и сделать достаточно шума, чтобы они думали, что вы все еще на месте. И нет ни единого шанса, что я отправлюсь с вами. Быть абузой – не мой стиль, - он кивнул на свою ногу.

Но не было даже возможности, что мы так поступим. – Мы не оставим тебя здесь одного, Эм. Это наша вина, что ты попал сюда и теперь в таком положении.

Он пожал плечами. – Успокойся, и я не стану мертвым грузом в вашей команде, никогда.

- Заткнись, - выругалась Розали, – мы не бросим твою глупую задницу, - мне показалось, или её голос смягчился, когда она добралась до слова «задница»?

- Я собираюсь избавиться от тела, - сказал Эдвард. – Попытайтесь не наделать глупостей пока меня не будет.

- Виктория не будет в восторге от этого. Райли был её любимым ручным зверьком, - сказала Бри. Тогда она повернулась к Майку. – И она узнает, что это сделал ты.

Джессика завязала ей рот и с извинением посмотрела на всех. – Простите, она мне просто надоела.

Я проследила за тем, как Эдвард вышел из дома с трупом, перекинутым через плечо. – Безопасно ли идти туда одному?

- Он бывал там один и раньше. Я уверен, с ним все будет в порядке. – Сказал Джейк и отправился в гараж к Розали.

Майк и Джессика пошли на второй этаж, чтобы продолжать наблюдение. Лорен, наконец, вернувшись, присоединилась к ним. Я присела на диван к Эммету и наблюдала за Бри. – Так, какая у тебя история, малышка Белла? Что привело тебя в плохие горы Теннеси?

Я фыркнула. – Жажда приключений. – Такая ирония.

- О, да, для тебя все кажется, сработало? – усмехнулся он.

- Просто заткнись.

Он слегка ударил меня по плечу. – Все будет хорошо.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Черт меня подери, если я знаю, - рассмеялся он. – Я просто крайне оптимистичный парень. – Моя улыбка превратилась в зевок, и я не смогла вспомнить, когда спала в последний раз. – Почему бы тебе не вздремнуть? Я разбужу, если что-нибудь случиться, – предложил Эммет.

- Спасибо. – Я помогла ему опустить ногу, прежде чем свернулась калачиком на другом конце дивана. С крайним изумлением я поняла, что легко провалилась в сон.

Когда же я проснулась, то обнаружила себя не на диване, а в своей кровати. Быстро сев я увидела Эдварда, стоящего около окна спиной к комнате и ко мне. – Как я здесь оказалась?

- Я принес тебя, - ответил он, даже не потрудившись повернуться. – Ты собиралась заработать судорогу шейных мышц, спя на том диване.

- Какое тебе дело? – спросила я снова.

- Какое это имеет значение? – выплюнул он в ответ, но на мгновение затих и продолжил. – Еда на тумбочке. Тебе нужно поесть.

Я снова разозлилась, потому что он говорил мне, что я должна сделать, но чувство голода пересилило даже раздражение к нему. Пока я ела, он не отходил от окна и продолжал высматривать охотников. – Где все остальные?

- Везде, - ответил он. Очевидно, мои вопросы его раздражали.

- Если я так бешу тебя, тогда зачем ты постоянно ошиваешься рядом? – Он повернулся. – Почему бы тебя не… - его губы, сомкнувшиеся с моими остановили все мои дальнейшие попытки что-либо сказать. Моя спина была с силой вдавлена в кровать, и он ни на секунду не ослаблял напор. Он немного прикусил губу, прежде чем пихнул свой язык ко мне в рот. Меня никогда не целовали более грубо, но при этом так чертовски потрясающе, за всю мою жизнь. – Для чего все это? – спросила я, когда он, наконец, отступил.

- Чтобы заткнуть тебя, - ответил он и слез с кровати.

- Засранец, - проворчала я. Уже вставая, я услышала крики внизу. Эдвард схватил меня за запястье и завел себе за спину, после чего мы отправились вниз, чтобы узнать что произошло. Он отодвинул Лорен и вошел в комнату.

Бри валялась на полу все еще в веревках, но со стрелой, торчащей из груди.

- Чувак, отойди от окон. Эта хрень появилась оттуда, - сказал Эм.

- Что случилось? – спросила Розали, забегая в гостиную без Джейка.

- Я вытащил кляп, чтобы проверить, вдруг она заговорит. И она уже была готова выложить все как на духу, когда случилось это, - объяснил Эммет. – Они следят за нами. Они поняли, что девчонка готова нам что-то сказать и просто прикончили её.

- Они играют с нами. Они могут убить нас в любой момент, как только что её, но что в этом веселого? – проворчал Эдвард.

Джессика захныкала. – Это значит, что у нас даже нет шансов?

- Это значит, что это игра, и нам лучше вступить в нее и играть по правилам. – Серьезно, иногда этот парень говорит самое жутчайшее дерьмо в мире.

Эдвард вытащил свой нож. – Похоже, что у нас нет иного выбора, как начать свою собственную охоту.

_**Оставляйте мнения и комментарии))). Нам с автором будет приятно))).**_


	7. Глава седьмая Играя в игры

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава седьмая. Играя в игры.**_

Мы все умрём. Обычно я бываю большей оптимисткой, но надежа вылетела в окно в тот день, когда красавчик горный человек решил, что сезон охоты на охотников открыт. Ах, нет, не так. Минутку. Он решил, что _мы_ должны охотиться на охотников. Но мне, видимо снова отводится роль мирного наблюдателя из-за дверей туалета, лишь бы сохранить мое тело в целости и сохранности. Ну а вообще, я ни за что не допущу, чтобы это случилось снова.

Розали собралась продолжить заниматься джипом. Это казалось невозможным, но она была полна решимости справиться с поставленной задачей. Эммет не мог встать из-за своей ноги, но я уверена, что если бы смог, то ни за что не оставил бы её.

Майк и Джессика, кажется, собрались совокупляться. Я почти уверена, что это была попытка трахнуться "на удачу" перед выходом в леса, и не находила в себе силы осуждать их. Фактически, я позавидовала: не то, чтобы я хотела одного из них,… надеюсь, вы понимаете.

Лорен гнула свою сучью линию поведения. Это плохо, что мне хотелось, чтобы она была первой кого схватят охотники? Тогда остальные смогли бы умереть с миром. Я бы хотела собственноручно двинуть ей, но продолжала тщательно откладывать момент, когда мне придется убить человека. Не думаю, что смогу этим насладиться. Проклятая совесть.

Больше всего я волновалась за Джейкоба. Несколько дней назад мы пытались справиться с расставанием, но сейчас я даже не знаю, что будет, если с ним что-нибудь случиться. И если оставить разрыв в стороне, то можно сказать, что он стал моим лучшим другом. Он хочет защитить меня, но достаточно хорошо понимает, что я не хочу скрываться. Даже если я уйду с Эдвардом, Джейкоб будет ждать. Он обещал.

Но если и есть кто-то, кого должны опасаться охотники, то это Эдвард. Он смог выжить в лесах несколько ночей подряд. Он умел прятаться. И больше всех знал о них. К тому же у него было больше причин для борьбы. Если мы хотели спасти только наши жизни, то он, кроме себя, пытался сохранить еще и свою сестру, ну и по некоторым непонятным мне причинам, меня.

- Белла, - я тупо игнорила его, все еще вне себя от ярости из-за того, как он со мной обращается. Эдвард придавил меня к стене, не оставляя возможности сбежать. – Прекрати вести себя по-скотски. Я пытаюсь, блять, спасти твою жизнь.

- Ты заставляешь меня прятаться, пока другие сражаются. Почему именно я? Почему не Джессика или Лорен? – настаивала я.

- Мне плевать на Джессику и Лорен. Если им хочется сдохнуть – это их решение. Последней вещью, о которой я хочу волноваться, пока пытаюсь убить тех ублюдков – это ты, со всеми своими глупостями. – Ответил он.

Я впилась в него взглядом. – Если _я хочу_ сдохнуть – это мое решение. Ты даже не знаешь меня, так какое, на хуй, тебе до этого дело. – Я попыталась вырваться, но он снова прижал меня к стене.

- Мне срать, что ты сердишься. Просто войди в чертов туалет и сиди там, пока я не вернусь, - потребовал он.

- Что если ты не вернешься? – спросила я.

- Вернусь, - ответил Эдвард все так же холодно.

Когда он отошел, я поднялась наверх. В любом случае я пока не собиралась выходить из дома. Вероятно, это закончится тем, что он просто свяжет меня. Зайдя в туалет, я громко хлопнула дверью. Возможно, я поступала как малолетнее дитя, но он все еще оставался козлом. И уж кончено у него не было никакого права говорить мне, что я должна делать. Было ясно, что он пытался спасти меня несмотря ни на что, но и быть трусихой, пока мои друзья сражаются за нас всех, не входило в мои планы.

Я подождала некоторое время и вышла из своего «укрытия». Со всей тщательностью сторонясь окон, я пробиралась по дому. Это действительно было охренненно страшно - то, что произошло с Бри. Выйдя наружу, я не увидела Джейка. Он же обещал, что будет здесь. Джейк никогда не нарушал свои слова, так где, черт возьми, он был? Наверно где-то близко, поэтому я пригнулась и поползла вдоль домика.

- О, Господи, - выдохнула я. Джейкоб без сознания лежал на земле. Оказавшись рядом с ним, я проверила пульс. Жив. – Джейк. – Я потрясла его. – Джейкоб, пожалуйста, очнись.

Я не знала, что делать. Я даже не могла позвать на помощь, потому что это могло привлечь охотников. Я не могла отнести его внутрь, потому что сдвинуть его тушу даже на шаг казалось просто невозможным. Наконец, собрав все свои силы, мне удалось оттащить его под крыльцо. На несколько мгновений я вылезла, чтобы замести следы, которые остались от нас, а вернувшись, уложила его голову к себе на колени. Мне оставалось только молиться, чтобы он скорее проснулся.

Через щелку я увидела, что кто-то приближался. Я была так напугана, что они найдут нас и Розали с Эмметом, что просто не могла даже произнести звука. Их было как минимум пятеро. – Пожалуйста, - умолял знакомый голос. – Просто отпустите её. Она ничего вам не сделала. – Майк. Дерьмо. Что я могу сделать? Их слишком много. Если я выйду туда, то они убьют и меня и Джейка, и он даже не сможет сопротивляться. А я не могу позволить умереть ему так.

- Теперь… теперь давайте по-честному, - промурлыкала Виктория. – Ты убил мою собачонку, так что я собираюсь убить твою. – Я даже смогла разглядеть женщину. Её волосы были дико красными, словно пламя ада. Одной рукой она держала на коленях бесконечно рыдающую Джессику с перевязанным ртом, а другой нож у её горла.

- Я не понимаю о чем Вы, - пропищал он. Я ненавидела это и как никогда захотела оказаться дома.

- Ты тот, кто убил Райли, разве не так? – ответила она. Ей голос был обманчиво сладким. – Знаешь ли ты, как трудно найти такого покладистого мальчика, готового выполнить любой каприз? – Она наклонила лицо к волосам Джессики и сделала глубокий вдох. – Так печально. Ты бы понравилась Аро. – На хуй, кто такой Аро? – Подведите его. – Двое мужчин схватили Майка и поставили на колени, лицом к лицу с девушкой. – Скажи ей «до свидания».

- Джес, прости меня, - заплакал он.

- Оу, - проворковала Виктория. – Как… - она легко вонзила нож в горло Джессики и провела им с одной сторону в другую. Из надреза хлынула кровь, - …сладко. – Майк сломался. Я тихо всхлипнула и заплакала, глуша звуки в шее Джейка. – Убейте его. – Я слышала, как они завязали ему рот и ударили ножом. С ужасом мои глаза закрылись. – Нужно отнести тела ближе к дому. Аро скажем, что сучка Бри добралась до Стенли раньше, чем мы.

- Он будет не в восторге, - сказал один из мужчин.

Виктория разозлено прошипела. – Пока остальные живы он простит нам это. А теперь забудь.

- Они же вышли из дома. – Принялся спорить он. – Если и другие уйдут…

- Они не посмеют! – проворчала она. – Даже если так, то ненадолго. Думаете, они продержаться в лесу?

Я хотела лишь одного – чтобы они ушли. Больше всего меня пугало, что Джейк очнется и наделает много шума.

- Но что, если они найдут _её_? – спросил другой мужчина.

Я снова нифига не поняла о ком они, но, казалось, это окончательно взбесило Викторию. Она направила нож на охотника. – Они. Не. Найдут. – И прижав клинок к его коже, чуть ли не разрывая её, добавила. – Прекрати расспрашивать меня, и давай уже уйдем отсюда. – Больше никто не спорил.

Я не знаю, как много у меня ушло времени на то, чтобы перестать плакать. Разве было хоть что-то, что я могла бы сделать, чтобы спасти их? Конечно, меня бы убили, но может быть я смогла бы убить хотя бы одного.

- Беллз? – Джейкоб дрогнул.

- Джейкоб, - шепнула я. – Ты в порядке? Что, черт возьми, с тобой произошло?

- Я не знаю. Меня ударили сзади, - ответил он и огляделся. – Беллз, где мы?

- Под крыльцом. – Он выглядел так, словно ничего не понял, поэтому я объяснила. – Я не могла затащить тебя внутрь. Джейк, Майк и Джессика мертвы. Виктория убила их. И я ничего не знаю про Эдварда и Лорен.

Присев он ударился лбом. Слишком большой для того, чтобы поместиться здесь. Протянув свои руки, он попытался утешить меня в объятии. – Давай выбираться отсюда. Я, блять, понесу Эммета на руках, если потребуется, но мы свалим из этих гор.

Мы выползли из укрытия и вошли внутрь. Я заставила парня приложить к шишке на голове немного льда. Только одно мне было непонятно, почему его оставили. Мы слышали, как кто-то пришел и вышли посмотреть.

- Зачем ты тогда спас мою жизнь? – тяжелым голосом спросила Лорен.

- Я пошел, чтобы убить охотников. Ты просто оказалась там, когда я сделал это. – Ответил Эдвард.

Тогда к спорщикам присоединился Джейк. – Они убили Майка и Джессику. Я был в отключке, меня вырубили, но Белла все видела. – Он подтащил меня к себе.

Эдвард впился в меня взглядом. На его футболке виднелось кровавое пятно. – Как ты выбралась сверху?

Я не могла тратить время на это дерьмо. – Они работают на парня по имени Аро. Есть какие-нибудь соображения по этому поводу?

- Что еще они говорили? – спросил он.

- Один из них волновался, что мы выходим из дома. Он боялся, что мы может уйти вообще. Другой боялся, что мы найдем какую-то женщину, - объяснила я.

Внезапно он поменялся в лице и взметнул ко мне взгляд. – Какую женщину?

- Я не знаю. Они не говорили. Они просто сказали «её». Виктория сказала, что мы не сможем её найти. – Кое-что мне подсказывало, что этот парень знал больше, чем позволял нам думать.

- Мужик, нам пора выбираться отсюда, - сказал Джейкоб.

Эдвард отошел от меня и взялся за шею. – Если мы уйдем, то не той дорогой, которой вы пришли. Это то, чего они от вас ждут.

- А как же Роуз и Эммет? – спросила я.

- Кого волнует? – в тон спросила Лорен. – Давайте просто уже свалим отсюда.

- Кто тебя останавливает, сука? – прошипела я.

Джейкоб поймал меня за руку на замахе. – Давай пойдем, поговорим с ними. Это все прояснит. – Он тащил меня за собой, пока мы не добрались до гаража. – Эммет, мы заходим. – Похоже, он не хотел быть подстреленным.

Розали все еще полу наклонилась над двигателем, фиг её поймет что, делая. Эммет сидел на столе чуть дальше. Я была абсолютно уверена, что ему открывался чудесный вид на её задницу. Когда мы вошли, он улыбнулся. – Давно не виделись!

- Мы уходим. Я понесу твою задницу, - сказал Джейкоб.

- Разве ты сначала не должен купить мне выпить? – спросил Эм.

Розали выпрямилась и вытерла руки. – Где остальные?

- Мы все, что осталось, - ответила ей я.

- Дерьмо, - проговорил Эммет. – Мне жаль.

- Они не хотят, чтобы мы ушли из дома, значит это именно то, что нам стоит сделать. Если ты захочешь уйти с нами, то мы найдем способ забрать тебя, - добавил Эдвард. Казалось, его голос звучал совершенно иначе, чем когда он разговаривал с Лорен, но она вообще дерьмово действовала на людей.

Эммет перевел взгляд на Розали. – Что скажешь, Рози?

Я думаю, что смогу закончить его, - ответила она, возвращая внимание к джипу. – Мне нужно немного времени.

- У нас нет времени, - сказал Джейкоб.

- Я останусь с ней, - сказал Эммет. – Так или иначе, я бы все равно только тормозил вас, ребят. Только пообещайте, что не вернетесь, потому что я буду стрелять в любого, кто войдет в эту дверь.

Эдвард кивнул. – Стоит немного отдохнуть перед походом. Нам не удастся уйти далеко, если мы не сможем передвигать конечностями.

- Идите, помните подушки, - предложил Эммет. - А я буду оберегать ваши самые сладкие сны,– он показал нам свое оружие, чтобы убедить в том, что убьет за нас любого.

Дальше мы собрали в рюкзаки все, что считали нужным из того, что у нас было. Джейк принес в гараж несколько матрацев. Я не могла спать, поэтому просто сидела. Рядом со мной лег мой бывший парень, отвернулся и тут же вырубился. Я была удивлена тем, насколько тихой была Розали, пока она возилась с Джипом. Это хоть немного, но заставило меня почувствовать себя увереннее в том, что с ней все будет хорошо. Возможно, что охотники её не услышат. Возможно, что они сначала решат броситься за нами.

Эдвард сел с другой от меня стороны. – Ты не спишь.

- А ты у нас надзиратель, - саркастически ответила я.

Он разозлился. – Ты должна поспать.

Разозлилась и я. – Я не могу просто уснуть, Эдвард. Где-то рядом ходят психи, а мы собираемся бежать через леса, чтобы спасти наши жизни. Я только что видела как двоих моих друзей зарезали, а двух других я собираюсь оставить здесь и я… - Он коснулся моего лица и перехватил губы в быстром и удивительно нежном поцелуе. Я, пребывая в шоке, уставилась на него, но он уже отстранился и убрал свою руку. – Что за хе… - я покачала головой. – Забудь, - я уже знала ответ. – Ты хотел заткнуть меня.

- Белла, засыпай, - спокойно сказал он. – Я разбужу тебя, когда придет время идти. Пожалуйста, просто немного отдохни.

- Мне так охренительно страшно, - шепнула я.

- Я бы подумал, что ты идиотка, если бы это было не так, - честно ответил он.

Я печально улыбнулась. – Разве ты не можешь просто полежать со мной? – Мне больше хотелось услышать, что все будет хорошо. – Я хочу хоть немного почувствовать себя в безопасности.

- Я побуду с тобой, - ответил он, ложась на матрац, и притянув меня к себе, но так или иначе я смогла молчать всего лишь краткий миг.

- Ничего такого не подумай, но иногда ты просто до чертиков меня пугаешь. Не думаю, что это залог безопасности, - предположила я.

- Спи, Белла, - простонал он. Я послушно закрыла глаза и в конченом счете уснула.

Сны были ужасными. Я продолжала видеть Майка и Джессику, а еще Тайлера. Виктория улыбалась мне, убивая их. Потом все поменялось. Я видела Джейка, Розали и Эдварда. Я видела, как все они умирали, а я пряталась и ничего не делала.

- Белла, пора идти, - голос Эдварда разбудил меня от кошмара. Он помог мне встать и подал рюкзак.

- Спасибо, - пробормотала я, прежде чем повернулась к Розали. Я не хотела прощаться и очень не хотела оставлять её здесь. – Если ты умрешь, я тебя убью.

Она ухмыльнулась. – Это было весьма глупо. Я обняла бы тебя, но… Бля, какого черта. – Она подошла и все-таки обвилась своими руками вокруг моей шеи. – Догоню вас по дороге ребята. Не забудьте проголосовать и, возможно, я подберу ваши задницы.

Я вернула ей объятие. – Ты лучше. Скоро увидимся.

Мы расцепились, и я повернулась к Эммету. Он усмехнулся и протянул свои лапища, и я, конечно, не смогла удержаться. – Не волнуйся, малышка Белла. Я позабочусь о ней. Кажется, она мне нравиться, а если я позволю ей умереть, то у меня никогда не будет шанса пригласить её на свидание.

- Ты такой оптимист, - я улыбнулась, повторив его же слова.

- Именно, - рассмеялся он. – В любом случае это путешествие пощекотало твои нервишки. И если бы не оно мы бы не познакомились. – Розали фыркнула, а он ей подмигнул. – Я слежу за тобой, женщина. – Затем он снова повернулся ко мне. – Было классно познакомиться. До встречи.

- Да, было классно познакомиться, Эм, - ответила я и поцеловала его в щеку, прежде чем присоединилась к остальным.

Джейк улыбнулся мне. – Готова, Беллз?

Я кивнула. – Черт, да.

Вот так Лорен, Джейкоб, Эдвард и я покинули дом и встали на путь, который должен был нас вывести из этих чертовых гор.

_**История продолжает набирать обороты и раскрывать свои тайны… Что скажете??? **_

_**Оставляйте мнения и комментарии))) Нам с автором будет приятно)))**_


	8. Глава восьмая В лесочке под кусточком

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава восьмая. В лесочке под кусточком и с Лорен Мелори.**_

Возможно, за свою недолгую жизнь я прочитала слишком много книг. Я всегда искала скрытые мотивы героев и новые повороты сюжета. Теперь, когда мой разум был достаточно отдохнувшим, воображение получило разгул на широкую ногу, особенно та его часть, что отвечала за фантазии связанные с Эдвардом. Я должна была узнать, почему он так упорно защищает меня, но никого другого. Он не мог знать меня раньше. Я уверена, что не пропустила бы нашей прошлой встречи, имей она место быть. Может, я напоминала ему о его сестре? Этот вопрос натолкнул меня на другой. Он не нашел сестру, но почему тогда решил уйти?

Эдвард шел передо мной, и я беззастенчиво разглядывала его. У него была отличная задница, но, кажется, это было не то, о чем сейчас стоит задумываться. И тогда я заметила, как Лорен тоже смотрит на его филейную часть, и желание треснуть ей возросло стократ. Было так несправедливо, что Майк и Джессика убиты, а такая как она продолжает скитаться по лесу. Я никому не желала смерти, но с удовольствием продумала бы парочку способов, специально для нее.

Мне сейчас определенно помогла бы какая-нибудь остужающая пыл пилюля.

Рядом со мной шел Джейк. На его голове все еще виднелась шишка, но, казалось, ему было все равно. Мне было жаль, что я не видела козла, который ударил и оставил его. Может, он был гораздо тяжелее, чем они рассчитывали.

- Прекрати так усердно думать, Беллз, - спокойно сказал он.

- Нет никакой нужды шептаться. Все равно мы все умрем, - наполовину крикнула Лорен.

Эдвард в два шага оказался перед ней. – Если не хочешь, чтобы я отрезал тебе язык, держи его за зубами.

Она зыркнула на него, но не издала ни звука.

- Проклятье, - шепнул Джейк. – Я надеялся, что она даст ему повод провернуть это. – Казалось, мне не одной нужна была остужающая пилюля.

- Давайте продолжим движение, - рявкнул Эдвард. Он был таким тираном.

Я ненавидела горы. При простом взгляде они казались очень милыми, но только не когда речь идет о том, чтобы пробовать пройти через них. Я больше не буду чувствовать своих ног, зато накачаю бедра. – Если мы отсюда выберемся, то я пойду на рыбалку с Чарли.

- Ему это понравиться, - улыбнулся Джейк. – Мы выберемся отсюда, Беллз.

- Возможно, он даже позволит мне управлять лодкой, - добавила я.

- Ни за что на свете, - хихикнул он.

Я, нахмурившись, глянула на него. – Заткнись. Держу пари, я буду потрясающе управляться с лодкой.

- Конечно, кончено, - ответил он. Поверить не могу, что он настолько сомневается в моей способности элементарно управлять лодкой. Я же справляюсь с грузовиком. В чем, мать её, разница? – Уверен, что ты даже статью в «Вестнике Форкса» об этом напишешь.

- Мудак, - проворчала я. – Ты знаешь, что я пишу свои маленькие жизненные истории в эту колонку. Как еще люди могут пристраститься к лучшему в мире музыки и литературы?

- Никто эту колонку не читает, - поддразнил он.

- А вот и читают. Зато ты, конечно, сколотил бы состояние в своем гараже? Я бы тебя рекламировала, - самодовольно ответила я.

Он закатил глаза и закинул руку мне на плечи.

Складывалось ощущение, что мы уже идем много суток подряд, хотя я даже не уверена, что прошел хотя бы час. Посмотреть на часы было не плохой идеей, зато мне совершенно не нравилась перспектива остановки, чтобы поковыряться в рюкзаке в их поиске.

Мы остановились на несколько минут, чтобы поесть и решить все насущные дела, которые вообще-то предстояло делать в чистой ванной, а не в лесочке под кусточком. Лорен схватила меня за руку. – Я хочу писать. – Должно быть, я пропустила момент, когда мне сказали, что меня это вообще должно заботить.

- У тебя никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы снять твои трусики раньше и без моей помощи, - ответила я.

- Просто пошли, - она снова потянула меня за собой.

- Серьезно? По-твоему моя жизнь прямо сейчас не настолько ужасающе плоха и без того, чтобы заставить пройти меня еще и через это? – Писать с Лорен Мелори посреди диких лесов не самое лучшее занятие в моем расписании. Однако, я смирилась и с этим. Просто делать это при парнях мне тоже не хотелось.

- Разве не твой крест быть всегда хорошей? – грубо спросила она.

Я впилась в нее взглядом. Неужели она реально была таким дерьмом? – Лорен, на протяжении всего времени ты вела себя как сука со мной и со всеми остальными, а теперь ждешь, что я буду милой? Наверно свежий воздух плохо на тебя влияет. – Обычно я реагирую спокойнее, но все-таки передо мной сейчас был не кто-то там, а именно она.

Она осмотрелась. – Но я всегда была сукой. Раньше ты никогда не жаловалась.

- Раньше, я имела возможность развернуться и уйти, - честно ответила я. Черт, если мы умрем, я имею право это сказать.

- Ну, тогда просто привыкай, - раздраженно сказала она. – Я устала от твоего вечного скулежа.

Я с интересом посмотрела на свой нож. Вообще-то он мне нужен на случай встречи с охотником. Я не могу использовать его, чтобы убить Лорен. – Ты тоже, просто привыкай, - кинула я в ответ.

Лорен наконец-то облюбовала место, которое посчитала приемлемым и подходящим под её завышенные стандарты. Мы были в чертовых горах. Чем вообще одно дерево может быть лучше другого? Это же проклятое дерево. – Ты не могла бы пошуметь? Не хочу, чтобы ты меня слышала.

- Точно, Лорен. Я просто спою сейчас что-нибудь веселенькое, пока ты писаешь за деревом, - саркастически ответила я. – Что-то конкретное?

Она не ответила. Я была удивлена. Я была в полной уверенности, что она назовет песню. И черт меня дери, может быть, я даже бы спела её. Например, куплетик из "If You're Happy and You Know It" обязательно поднял бы нам настроение.

Вскоре мы собрались вернуться к парням. Я даже не поняла, как далеко были от них, и была удивлена тем, что они не искали нас. Это не хорошо. Мгновение спустя я услышала громкий, болезненный вскрик. Это не было похоже на голос Эдварда или Джейкоба, но значило то, что с ними там был кто-то еще.

- Мы должны бежать, - сказала Лорен.

- _Что?_ Нет, мы должны помочь им, - спорила я, идя на звук.

- Нет! – она схватила мою руку. – Ты рехнулась? Они убьют нас также как и других. Мы должны уходить. У нас есть шанс, пока они отвлечены на парней.

Даже притом, что Лорен мне не нравилась, я знала, почему она так говорит. – Я тоже не хочу умирать, хотя возможно этим все кончится. Но мы должны по крайне мере попытаться им помочь. – Мои слова звучали храбро, но на самом деле я боялась так, что готова была наложить в штаны. И это было мое самое частое из ощущений за все эти дни.

- Я не пойду. Я сваливаю с тобой или без тебя, - ответила я.

- Удачи, - я отцепила её руку и пошла своим собственным путем. После до меня донеслись её шаги, удаляющиеся в противоположную от меня сторону. На самом деле мне хотелось пойти за ней. Я почти повернула, но услышала новый вскрик. Джейкоб. Я знаю, что он и Эдвард на хрен вынесут мне мозг за то, что я осталась и пошла за ними, но им придется с этим смириться.

Я только и успела сделать еще несколько шагов, и передо мной вырос мужчина. – Привет, Мисс Свон.

Мое гребаное сердце почти остановилось. Я не видела оружия, но была уверена, что оно у него было.

- Джеймс, - ответила я.

Он ухмыльнулся. – Ты слышала обо мне. Весьма польщен.

- Зачем ты делаешь это? – спросила я, пытаясь не паниковать.

- Это – моя работа, - мягко ответил он. – И я люблю свою работу.

- Разве ты сделал недостаточно? Просто отпусти меня. – Я знала, что это бесполезно, но попробовать стоило.

Он хихикнул. – Прости, Белла. – Я ненавидела свое имя, произнесенное его губами. – Я не могу сделать этого. – Он сделал маленький шаг ко мне. Я отступила на один назад. – Не бойся. Ты нужна нам живой.

- Почему? – спросила я.

- Джеймс, просто выруби суку и пошли. Аро не понравиться, если мы опоздаем. – Я повернулась и увидела Викторию, на плече которой бессознательно болталась Лорен. Дерьмо. Я быстро обернулась туда, где стоял Джеймс. Я не знала за кем стоит следить. Но так как руки Виктории были заняты, то мой выбор пал на мужчину.

Его глаза не покидали меня, даже когда он отвечал. – Забирай свое. Я скоро приду. – Но она не ушла. – Ты повеселилась. Теперь – моя очередь, - мягко добавил он. – Уходи со своей.

- Он хочет её живой, - ответила Виктория.

- Она будет живой, - просто сказал он.

И я побежала. Я знала, что это глупо, но что еще оставалось? Мне были слышны его приближающиеся шаги, и с ужасом ко мне пришло осознание того, что я бегаю не так быстро как он. Ублюдок играл со мной, просто давая надежду на то, что я могу уйти.

Внезапно я упала на живот и он, придавив меня своим весом, практически перекрыл мне доступ кислорода к легким. – Куда же ты, Белла? Почему ты убегаешь от меня? – замурчал он. Когда Джеймс запустил свои пальцы мне в волосы, меня передернуло. – Разве ты не хочешь повеселиться со мной? Ты должна радоваться, что тобой занялся именно я, а не Виктория.

- Отпусти меня, - я думала, что это не слишком хорошая идея вести себя так, ведь ему не составит труда перерезать мне глотку. И еще мне просто не хотелось походить на одного из тех персонажей в фильмах ужасах, которым сама же постоянно кричала, чтобы они заткнулись.

- Конечно, - ответил он. Джеймс встал и даже попытался помочь мне, но меня словно отшвырнуло от него, и я поднялась сама. – Ну а теперь, Белла, нет причин грубить. Я даю тебе шанс убежать. Ты должна быть благодарна.

Я не двинулась с места. Так же как и ему, мне точно было известно, что он не имел никакого намерения меня отпускать.

- Почему ты не бежишь, Белла? – Я на самом деле хотела, чтобы он перестал произносить мое имя.

- Если ты действительно хочешь сделать мне больно, сделай это сейчас. Я не буду играть в ваши больные игры. – Возможно, я немого переборщила с чопорностью.

Джеймс скинул свою улыбчивую маску в полсекунды. Он оказался у меня за два больших шага, схватил за горло и прижал к дереву. – Ты сделаешь то, что я тебе сказал. Ты побежишь, или я на хуй, прикончу тебя.

- Ты или Аро, в чем разница, - действительно, будет это лакей или босс, итог один.

С минуту я серьезно думала, что он перережет мне глотку. Он сильно сжал пальцы, так что кислород снова перестал поступать в легкие. Я схватила его руку, пытаясь её отцепить, но он был слишком сильным. Я должна буду усерднее занимать в классе самообороны. Я уже почти отключилась, когда он отпустил меня. Вобрав в себя немного воздуха, я стала медленно оседать.

Джеймс поймал меня. – К сожалению, для нас обоих, смерть это не то, что стоит следующим в твоем расписании. – Он схватил мои запястья и связал их, пока я все еще пыталась восстановить дыхание. Этот ублюдок оставил довольно длинный конец, чтобы он мог вести меня за собой как какую-то корову на привязи.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – слабо спросила я. – Что он хочет от меня?

- Он сам тебе расскажет, - ответил Джеймс, вернув голосу напускную мягкость. – Пошли.

У меня не было с собой рюкзака, зато все еще был нож. И мне нужно было действовать осторожно, или я потеряю и его. Я имела только один шанс. Сейчас мои мысли вернулись к Эдварду и Джейкобу. Я так и не узнала, живы ли они и это меня беспокоило.

- Я очень удивился, что мне удалось так легко поймать тебя. Другие говорили, что ты наиболее сложная мишень, - воодушевленно проговорил Джеймс. – Думаю, они тебя переоценили. – Засранец пытался вывести меня на реакцию. – А ты оказалась маленькой, слабой и жалкой девочкой, как и все остальные, ведь так?

Мне нужно было подобраться к нему ближе, чтобы переместить руки, и он этого не заметил. Я засунула нож за пояс. Джеймс был слишком высокомерен, чтобы проверить меня, и думать, что я могу представлять угрозу. Может быть, он прав. Я прямо-таки соблазнилась возможностью узнать. Я пронзила лезвием его ногу. Если я не могу его убить, то я должна обеспечить себе возможность убежать от него. Он взвыл и отпустил веревки. Я вытащила нож, чтобы нанести еще один удар, но он перехватил мои руки.

Мы упали на землю, продолжив борьбу за владение ножом. Мне мешала долбанная веревка вокруг запястий, а ему боль в ноге. Блять, проклятье. Я должна была бежать, но так надеялась, что хотя бы попробую его убить.

Джеймс перехватил мои руки и пригвоздил меня к земле. Эта сволочь весила больше чем я на сто футов, поэтому совсем не удивительно как легко ему это удалось. – Я сказал, что доставлю тебя живой, - проворчал он, - но не ручался за качество. – Он рванул рубашку на мне.

Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Я изо всех сил пыталась сбросить его с себя, но у меня, конечно, не было шанса. Я не знала, что черт подери, он собрался делать, но точно знала, что мой нож тоже приглашен на это рандеву.

Затем я услышала дикое рычание и Джеймса с меня словно ветром сдуло.

- Беллз, - я наверно закричала, потому что Джейкоб помогал мне встать и развязать руки.

- Джейк! – Слава Богу, он был в порядке. – Я не знала, что с Вами случилось. – Я посмотрела ему за спину, туда, где в схватке боролись Эдвард и Джеймс. Я не могла слышать, о чем они говорили, но проблем с избиением этого говнюка у Эдварда не возникало. Мне было почти страшно смотреть, как он делает это.

Джейкоб развернул меня так, чтобы я не могла их видеть. – Где Лорен? – спросил он.

- Её забрала Виктория, - ответила я. – Мы услышали крики, и она убежала одна. – В этот момент я заметила на его рубашке кровь. – Дерьмо. Джейк. Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

- Немного ранен. Болит адски, но жить буду, - ответил он в типичной «манере Джейка». – На нас напали, но мы об этом позаботились. Мне жаль, что мы не пришли за вами раньше. – Я попыталась обернуться, когда услышала болезненный вой, но Джейк удержал меня. – Он в порядке, Белла. Ты не захочешь это видеть.

Поправка. Я не должна хотеть это видеть, но должна знать, что он мертв. В противном случае, знаю точно, на многие годы вперед во мне поселять сомнения. Всегда будет это дурацкое беспокойство о том, что Джеймс придет за мной. Но позади меня все было устрашающе тихо. Я не смогла снова вздохнуть, пока не услышала голос Эдварда.

- Мы должны идти дальше, - сказал он, даже не взглянув на меня.

Я немного протянула руку и легонько коснулась его. – Спасибо. – Казалось, что-то сломалось после того, как он только что убил человека, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, но я все еще не знала, что сказать.

Он просто стоял на месте с плотно сжатой челюстью, но потом он потряс меня, и словно находясь в аду, прижал к себе с сокрушительной силой. Я не могла дышать, но серьезно… на хуй дыхание.

- Вот, - он снял свою футболку, снова показывая свой великолепный торс. – Надень это. – Проклятье, он выглядел потрясающе.

- Спасибо, - снова сказала я. Забрав остатки от моей разорванной рубашки, Эдвард убрал их в рюкзак. Думаю это правильно, вдруг они понадобятся для перевязки или чего-то еще. Натянув его футболку через голову, я завязала узел на животе, чтобы она хоть немного на мне сидела. Прежде, чем я сделала первый шаг, я посмотрела туда, где лежало безжизненное тело Джеймса. Теперь у меня не было причин для сомнений.

- Пошли, Белла. – Мягко сказал Джейк.

Я кивнула и пошла за ним следом, прочь от моего кошмара. Мы прошли не так много, когда я почувствовала, как Эдвард взял меня за руку. Я посмотрела на него, но мужчина неотрывно смотрел вперед. Он молчал, и я не произнесла ни слова. Я была благодарна ему за то, что он снова спас мою жизнь, но одно знала наверняка. Он больше никогда не получит эту футболку обратно.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Оставляйте мнения и комментарии))) Нам с автором будет приятно)))**_


	9. Глава девятая Пещерные склоки

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава девятая. Пещерные склоки.**_

Недалеко от нас послышался гулкий грохот. Половина наших друзей были мертвы, либо похищены, на нас охотились, словно на животных, я блять не имела понятия, где мы находимся, и словно в довершение ко всему, чтобы сделать это дерьмо еще более дерьмовым, собирался пойти дождь.

- Ну, - сказал Джейкоб. – Можно сказать, что это будет мой первый душ, за все эти дни.

Я закатила глаза. – Почему я с тобой встречалась? – это была явная насмешка.

Он пожал плечами. – Просто я самый лучший.

Небеса разверзлись и в течение нескольких минут мы промокли насквозь. Я посмотрела вниз и заметила, что футболка Эдварда облепила и просвечивала все мое тело. – Фантастика, - проворчала я. На самом деле странно, что это вообще доставляло мне беспокойство, ведь они оба видели меня голой. Любопытно, но от этого я чувствовала себя немножечко по-блядски.

- Нам нужно найти место, где мы сможем укрыться, – сказал Эдвард. – Идти в эту погоду, значит найти еще больше неприятностей на свои задницы.

- Проклятье, - снова буркнула я. – Я оставила пончо в рюкзаке.

Они оба держали меня за руку, как будто я была чертовым инвалидом. Но я не была против. Ведь зная, какая я удачливая, как только звуки протеста сорвутся с моих уст, вместе с ними я упаду с какого-нибудь утеса, или в логово к медведю. Последнее, что я хочу услышать перед смертью это «Я же тебе говорил».

К слову о медведях. Эдвард решил, что это была не плохая идея поискать пещеру. Джейк и я заставили его первого войти внутрь. Мы, конечно, не хотели, чтобы его съели, но объективно он просто бегает быстрее, чем мы. Он не упустил возможности заставить нас помокнуть под дождем, пока все не осмотрел, чуть дольше, чем нужно было, как мне показалось. Думаю, это была месть.

- Дальше есть еще пещеры, но там ничего нет, - сказал Эдвард. – Сейчас нам просто нужно отдохнуть. Я первым останусь на карауле.

Джейк снял рубашку, чтобы выжать её. – Объясни-ка мне кое-что. Мы ушли из дома полдня назад и продолжаем бесцельно бродить по лесам. Не слишком ли долго?

Эдвард впился в него взглядом. – Мы идем по другому пути, не по тому, которым пришли вы.

- Я не собираюсь тебя судить, чувак, - спокойно ответил Джейк. – Ты не раз спасал наши задницы. Я просто пытаюсь понять почему. Там ебнутые психи все еще жаждущие изловить нас. Не нужно обвинять меня в том, что я задаю вопросы, - он положил свою мокрую рубашку на камень. – Я первый встану на стрём.

Устроиться в пещере удобно было задачей экста-сложной. Моя тощая задница тоже не способствовала достижению этой цели. Эдвард сел рядом со мной опираясь на стену. Его челюсть была плотно сжата, и он смотрел прямо перед собой. Джейкоб наверняка задел его, почти вывел из себя, а я, конечно, собиралась закончить начатое.

- Почему ты выводишь нас из лесов, если так и не нашел свою сестру? – мягко спросила я.

Он сжал кулаки. – Не задавай вопросы, ответы на которые слышать совсем не хочешь.

Вот херня. – Ты просто избегаешь вопроса. Почему ты уходишь, Эдвард?

Следующая минута заставила меня поверить, что он не собирается отвечать вообще.

- Я не ухожу, - сказал он.

- Что? – что, черт возьми, он имеет в виду?

- Я не ухожу, - снова сказал Эдвард. – Я не думаю, что она у охотников. Я ищу её.

Джейкоб обернулся. – Повтори.

Несмотря на рассерженного высоченного парня, Эдвард даже не потрудился встать. – Моя сестра где-то здесь. Я не уйду, пока не найду её.

- Ты блять психо? – взревел Джейкоб. – Ты рискуешь нашими жизнями, чтобы продолжать эту игру в казаки-разбойники? Что блять с тобой не так?

- Ты все равно рискуешь жизнью, - ответил мужчина. – Позволь напомнить, что без меня, то ты бы не дожил и до настоящего времени.

- Так по твоему это дает тебе права заталкивать нас еще дальше в это дерьмо? – спросил парень. Он был таким злым, что я начинала дрожать. – Когда дождь закончиться мы с Беллой уйдем.

Эдвард покачал головой. – Вы не сделаете этого.

- Почему тебя вообще это заботит? – ответил Джейк. – Мы тебе никто. Просто группа студентов на Весеннем Отрыве, на которых ты наткнулся случайно.

Мне не нравилось все это. Да, я тоже злилась, но мысль о том, чтобы разойтись в разные стороны ужасала.

Эдвард встал и подошел в плотную. – Ты хочешь уйти? Иди. Никто тебя не останавливает.

- Пошли, Белла, - Джейк оказался у меня с протянутой рукой.

- Не ходи с ним. – Сказал мне Эдвард. – Если пойдешь туда, то умрешь.

- Она моя лучшая подруга. Я не позволю, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

- Но что будет, если сначала они убьют тебя? Кто тогда её защитит?

Наконец, и я ответила. – Я смогу защититься.

- Нет, не можешь, - ответил Эдвард.

- У меня не было шанса доказать! Я благодарна вам обоим за такое ярое стремление защитить меня, но не нужно думать, что я маленькая, жалкая, беспомощная девочка. – Никто из них не сказал ни слова. Мне на самом деле не хотелось, чтобы они так думали. Я повернулась к Эдварду. – Мы не должны расходиться. Это не безопасно для каждого из нас, но ты не должен больше нам лгать. Мы не сможем остаться с тобой, если не будем тебе доверять.

Джейкоб не выказывал никаких эмоций, но все правильно понял. Если бы одна из его сестер оказалась в такой ситуации, то он бы сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь ей. Он не мог обвинять Эдварда за это, но все еще имел право злиться за то, что он нам не договаривал. – О чем еще ты лгал?

- Я не лгал, - напряженно сказал Эдвард. – Вы сами сделали выводы, я просто не стал ничего объяснять.

- Теперь мы должны знать все. Если что-то еще выясниться позже, то мы снова поругаемся. Этого не должно случиться, – сказала я, пытаясь действовать разумно.

- Вам не понравиться то, что я скажу.

- Очевидно, это так, - сказал Джейкоб, – но мы все равно должны знать.

Я действительно не хотела уходить от него. Я, кажется, прикипела к этому засранцу. – Пожалуйста, Эдвард.

Мы стояли в тишине, и ждали, когда он скажет, хоть что-то. – Удар по твоей голове, - Эдвард посмотрел на Джейкоба. – Это был я.

- Ты что? – взревел Джейк.

- Какого черта ты это сделал? – спросила я.

Он пораженчески выдохнул. – Я слышал вас. Он ждал тебя снаружи, даже после того, как я просил тебя оставаться в доме. Я знал, что ты заботишься о нем, и если увидишь таким, то никуда не уйдешь, и поможешь, - я впилась в него взглядом, но это не дало никакого эффекта. – Я оказался прав. Если бы вы вышли, то были бы убиты вместо Майка и Джессики.

- Ты, сука, ударил меня, и я потерял сознание! – Джейкоб все еще переваривал детали.

- И ты все еще жив, - ответил Эдвард.

- Я думаю, что должен ответить тем же, - сказал Джейк, собирая руку в кулак.

Я встала между парнями. Они могли легко меня отодвинуть, но не сделали этого. – Что-то еще?

Он молчал.

- Пошли, - сказал Джейк, схватив меня за руку.

- Слушай, - Эдвард остановил его. – Я должен найти сестру. Здесь я не плохой парень. Если вы хотите выбраться, я помогу вам, но не раньше, чем найду её.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что она все еще жива? – мягко спросила я.

- Она – девушка, о которой ты говорила раньше, та, которую они не хотят, чтобы мы нашли, - сказал Эдвард.

Виктория настаивала на том, что мы вообще её найти не сможем. – Откуда ты знаешь?

- Просто знаю, - ответил он. – Вы знали, что я наблюдал за ними. Она единственная, кто смогла сбежать. Я думал, что они все же нашли её, пока ты мне не сказала про их разговор.

Джейкоб сказал. – Еще один день, - и затем мягче добавил. – Если мы не найдем её, то уйдем.

- Поскольку мы все выяснили, я должен сказать, что у меня есть еще тайны, - сказал Эдвард. Вот дерьмо. – Но вас они не касаются. Они только мои.

- Только, бля, больше не бей меня, - предупредил Джейкоб.

Для себя же я отметила, что Эдвард так и не дал такого обещания.

Когда этот спор подошел к концу Джейкоб вернулся к своему посту, а Эдвард и я, как предполагалось, собирались немного поспать. Он снова сел рядом со мной. На этот раз он не был таким напряженным, зато я была натянута как струна. Убийство охотника это одно, но бить моего друга – совсем другое.

- Ты должна поспать, - сказал Эдвард.

- Да, - ответила я.

Я действительно была дико уставшей и непривыкшей к таким физическим нагрузкам. Читать о приключениях настолько легче. Прежде, чем окончательно провалиться в сон, я почувствовала, как Эдвард подвинулся ко мне, а его плечо стало моей подушкой. Ему действительно стоило определиться, будет он хорошим парнем или фриком, потому что все это вместе приводило меня к собственному сумасшествию.

Не знаю, как долго я проспала, но когда проснулась, то обнаружила рядом с собой Джейкоба. Не могу понять, как не проснулась из-за его храпа. Улыбнувшись, я встала и потянулась. Эдвард стоял у входа в пещеру и наблюдал за всем вокруг. – Скоро нам придется идти, - сказал он, даже не оглянувшись. – Непогода отступает.

Я подошла к нему. – Ты близок со своей сестрой?

- Когда-то был. – Ответил он.

- Что случилось? – спросила я. – Если конечно ты не возражаешь, что я спрашиваю.

Эдвард вздохнул. – Ничего плохого. Когда мне было восемнадцать, я пошел в армию, а она в колледж. Мы общались, но не так близко и доверительно, когда были младше.

- Ты морпех? – спросила я. Тогда это точно объясняло все эти прибамбасы и навыки Рэмбо.

- В запасе, - ответил он.

Разговор зашел в тупик. Я не знала, о чем, черт возьми, с ним говорить, если мы не спорим. – Пойду, разбужу верзилу, и мы продолжим путь. Уверена, что ты хочешь её найти.

Я потрясла Джейка за плечо, и он немедленно проснулся. Страх за свою жизнь быстро научил его быть более чутким. – Моя очередь? – сонно спросил он.

- Пора идти, - сказала я.

- Хорошо, - он зевнул. – В этом месте плохой сервис. Подушка твердая как камень.

- Ты такой идиот, - я улыбнулась.

Он усмехнулся в ответ и встал. – Пойдем искать сестру этого парня, чтобы скорее свалить из ада.

Дождь продолжал моросить, но это волновало нас меньше всего. Я спрашивала себя, все ли было хорошо у Эммета и Розали. Сейчас было абсолютно подходящее время, чтобы они приехали на джипе.

- Следи за ногами, - сказал Эдвард, всматриваясь в выступ, за которым был обрыв.

Я посмотрела вниз, оценивая как это далеко. – Могу я воспользоваться лестницей?

- Не так уж и высоко. Подвинься, Беллз, - сказал Джейк.

Конечно, для них это было совсем не высоко. По сравнению со мной они были сраными верзилами. Я собралась с силами и постаралась сделать все правильно. Мне удалось приземлиться на ноги и Эдвард взял меня за руку, пока я не нашла баланс. – Спасибо.

Джейкоб приземлился рядом. – Видишь? Ничего страшного.

Мы повернулись, чтобы продолжить путь, но наткнулись на мужчину, который судя по всему, решил снести нам головы. – Не двигайтесь. – Дерьмо. Теперь у них есть пушки? – Кто вы? - спросил он. Странно, но это заставило меня почувствовать себя лучше. Это значило, что он не был охотником, потому что те говнюки знали о нас все.

- Должно быть сумасшедший отшельник, о котором мне рассказывал Эммет, - пробормотал Джейкоб.

- Сейчас не время, Джейк, - простонала я. Уверена, нас всех смущал внушительный дробовик в его руках. Если этот человек был эмоционально нестабилен, то я бы не хотела вывести его из себя. Но отшельник все же выглядел не плохо. Или я в своей жизни видела слишком мало.

Эдвард поднял руки. – Мы просто шли мимо.

Он не опустил оружие. – Никто не гуляет здесь. Ты с ними, так?

- Нет, - сказал Эдвард. – Они были здесь, празднуя свой Весенний Отрыв. Мы пытаемся найти мою сестру и уйти отсюда.

- Как зовут твою сестру? – спроси он.

Эдвард впился в него взглядом. – Не твое собачье дело. Откуда я знаю, может ты один из них. Если тебе ничего неизвестно, то я был бы признателен за то, что ты нас отпустишь, и мы продолжали свой путь. Мы не собираемся тебя трогать.

Мы и так не могли его тронуть, у него же в руках дробовик.

- Скажи свое имя, - потребовал отшельник, направив дуло на Эдварда.

- Эдвард, - ответил он, стараясь быть спокойным. Это хорошо. Напомню, у того мужика все еще был дробовик.

- Если ты солгал мне, то я убью тебя, - сказал отшельник. – Пойдемте со мной.

О, забавная идея.

Симпатичный отшельник, направил на нас оружие и повел через лес. – Куда мы идем? – шепотом спросила я у Джейка, как будто он знал это.

- Возможно, он ведет нас к своему дому, - предположил он.

- Это самое немыс… - Я остановилась. Долбанный дом появился из неоткуда. – Откуда, бля, он появился?

- Это скрыто ветвями и лозой, ползущими растениями. Чувак наверняка нанимал хорошего садовника, - сказал Джейк.

Мужчина открыл дверь и отошел, чтобы мы вошли внутрь. Для отшельника его дом казался слишком уютным. – Ждите здесь, - сказал он и скрылся на лестнице.

- У отшельников бывают двухэтажные дома? – спросила я.

- Вы двое хотите, чтобы нас застрелили? – раздраженно спросил Эдвард.

Джейкоб закатил глаза. – Почему ты просто не прибьешь его? Разве это не твоя специальность?

Я проигнорировала их обоих и продолжила осматриваться. Если отшельник не собирался нас убивать, может быть, он даже позволит принять мне душ.

- Эдвард! – крикнул кто-то счастливым голосом.

Джейк и я повернулись как раз к моменту, чтобы увидеть, как Эдвард обнял молодую девушку. – Похоже, он нашел свою сестру, - улыбнувшись, шепнула я.

Отшельник подошел к нам, уже без оружия. Так он выглядел намного лучше. – Извините за то, что было. Я – Джаспер.

- О, не переживай. Люди постоянно угрожают нам оружием, - сказал Джейкоб отмахнувшись.

- Игнорируй его, - сказала я. – Я – Белла. Идиот рядом – Джейкоб.

- Белла? – спросила найденная сестра.

Я посмотрела за спину Джаспера, чтобы увидеть её. Она больше не обнимала Эдварда. Мне казалось, что все не может быть еще более невообразимыми, но такое дерьмо случилось. – Элис?


	10. Глава десятая Бьешь как девчонка

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии))) **_

_**Глава десятая. Бьешь как девчонка.**_

Есть люди, с которыми вы знакомитесь в средней школе, и просто автоматически зацепляетесь друг за друга. Они становятся вашими лучшими друзьями, и в некотором роде частью вашей семьи. Для меня Элис Каллен не была таким человеком.

Когда я оказалась в школе Форкса, я попыталась скрыться от внимания. Но быть новичком – адский труд. Я не хотела оказаться в центре обсуждений всей школы. Элис, наоборот, была абсолютным общественным центром старших классов. Она со всеми дружила и устраивала лучшие вечеринки. У нас не было ничего общего, поэтому я не имела возможности узнать её лучше, чем из кратких бесед о домашней работе. Если честно, я думала, что как только мы разъедемся по разным колледжам, то больше никогда не увидимся. Так какого черта она делала в Теннеси?

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила Элис. Её глаза бегали от меня к Эдварду и обратно. – С моим братом?

- Джейк и я приехали с друзьями на Весенний Отрыв, - объяснила я. – Я не знала, что Эдвард твой брат. – Однако, он не казался удивленным тем, что я знала его сестру. – Как ты здесь оказалась?

Она грустно улыбнулась мне. – Наш Весенний Отрыв был на прошлой неделе. Один парень предложил мне с друзьями запоминающуюся поездку на фургончиках в гостиницу в горах. Это казалось забавным, поэтому мы решили попробовать. – Её глаза заполнились непролитыми слезами. – Но в итоге все оказалось не так весело.

- На кого он был похож? – спросил Джейк, снова становясь серьезным.

- Взрослый, темноволосый, - вспоминала она.

- Деловой пижон с притягательной внешностью? – добавил он. Элис кивнула. – Дерьмо. Мы говорим об одном и том же.

Разве?

– Разве?

- Беллз, неужели не помнишь? Мы болтались в твоем дворе, делая задание, когда он приехал, - сказал Джейк. Я всегда знала, что моя исключительная тяга к знаниям сыграет со мной злую шутку.

- Элис, - грубо вмешался Эдвард, - ты должна немедленно рассказать мне, что произошло.

Джаспер подвинулся, чтобы мы смогли пройти в гостиную. Он был единственным кто не сел, предпочитая остаться за спиной Элис.

Её история начиналась совсем как наша. Она приехала в горы с кучкой друзей и подруг, а по совету Хайди оказалась в домишке. После этого одного за другим её друзей убивали либо уводили. Она описала человека, который поймал её, и я точно знала, кто это был: Джеймс. – Он знал, кто я, - сказала Элис. Это совсем не удивительно. Они знали о нас все. Но девушка продолжила. – Эдвард он знает кто ты.

Что, черт возьми?

Эдвард сжал кулаки. – Что он сделал с тобой, Элис?

- Кто он, Эдвард? – возразила она. Они впилились друг в друга глазами. Я была удивлена тем, что кто-то настолько небольшой мог одновременно быть таким страшным.

- Он был моим соседом по комнате на тренировочной базе, пока его с позором не выгнали, - сказал Эдвард, голосом пропитанным ненавистью. – Его звали Джеймс.

- Звали? – спросил Джаспер.

- Я позаботился об этом, - ответил мужчина. Элис резко выдохнула, но ничего не сказала. – Эли, скажи мне, что случилось. Как ты сбежала?

Джаспер вытянул руку и успокаивающе положил на её плечо. – Он забрал меня с собой в то место, которое назвал Кукольным Домом, - мягко начала Элис. – Когда мы дошли до скрытой пещеры он передал меня другому охотнику, женщине. Она была не такой сильной, и когда он ушел, я стала сопротивляться, - она улыбнулась. – Думаю очень хорошо, что когда-то я выбрала каратэ, а не балет. Я убежала и шла до тех пор, пока ноги не начали мне отказывать.

- Я нашел её и принес сюда, - сказал Джаспер. – Даже несмотря на то, что я сделал все, что было в моих силах, ей все еще нужно показаться доктору. Мне просто не хотелось выводить её наружу вновь, пока она достаточно не окрепнет, - объяснил он, и девушка нежно ему улыбнулась.

Настал момент тишины. Я была в ярости. Эдвард, блять, знал Джеймса. Это совсем не совпадение, что Элис оказалась в его лапах в лесу. Вдобавок этот парень знал, что я значу для Эдварда, поэтому наверняка позаботился о том, чтобы мои друзья и друзья Элис оказались здесь.

Наконец, тишину разорвал Джейкоб. – Простите, но, что ебать, такое этот Кукольный Дом?

- Место, где все наши друзья, - провозгласила Элис. – Те, которых забрали живыми, нужны им для своих целей. Я не знаю, что происходит там за дверьми, но лучше умру, чем узнаю это.

- Уже поздно, - сказал Джаспер. – Почему бы вам не помыться и не пойти спать? Утро вечера мудренее, тогда и решим, что делать. На кухне есть немного еды, если вы проголодались.

Впервые за долгие дни я смогла принять горячий душ. Являясь так называемым отшельником, Джаспер неплохо устроился. У него было достаточно еды на пару лет вперед, а боеприпасов хватило бы, чтобы снабдить армию какой-нибудь малой африканской страны. Я почувствовала себя в безопасности, хотя знала, что это продлится совсем недолго. Мы должны будем вернуться за Эмметом и Роуз как только сможем. Еще я хотела бы помочь остальным, но у нас не было возможности узнать, что же по ту сторону туннеля. _У Эдварда наверно есть_, подумала я сердито. Надев свободные шорты и рубашку, которые дала мне Элис, я решила, что мне обязательно нужно с ней поговорить, но позже, когда я не буду столько офигительно уставшей. Сев на кровать я вздохнула. Никогда больше не буду думать о подушках как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся.

Чуть позже тихий звук дверного щелчка заставил меня сесть. – Какого черта тебе здесь нужно? – спросила я, у подходившего ко мне Эдварда.

- Джейкоб уснул внизу. Мне не нравиться думать, что ты здесь одна, - спокойно объяснил он.

- Ты не говорил мне, что знаешь Джеймса. – Если осёл думает, что я брошусь ему в объятия, что ж… пусть мечтает.

- Я сказал, что все еще достаточно многое скрываю от тебя, - ответил Эдвард.

Я усмехнулась. – Нет, блять. Я и твоя сестра вместе ходили два года в старшую школу, - сказала я ему, хотя было вполне очевидно, что он в курсе. – Ты, казалось, не был удивлен тем, что она меня знает.

- Я и не был, - ответил он.

- Черт возьми, Эдвард, ты прекратишь это? Меня затрахала вся эта таинственность. Просто скажи мне правду. – Не думаю, что это было очень умно… и все же.

Он сел на край кровати. – Я спрашивал у нее о тебе несколько раз. Я знал твое имя, но никогда не видел в лицо. – Он выглядел сконфуженным. – Моя мама всегда присылала мне газету с посылками из дома, и мне нравилось читать твою колонку.

- Ты думаешь, что я поверю, что все это время ты защищал меня только потому что тебе понравилась моя глупая колонка? – Я похожа на идиотку? Возможно.

- Ты в душе не ебешь на что это было похоже. База была адом, и я жил с парнем, которого ненавидел. Джеймс каждый наш шаг представлял как соревнование друг с другом и принес это дерьмо в нашу реальную жизнь. У меня никого не было, - сказал Эдвард. Он запустил свои пальцы в волосы от того, что его это расстраивало. – Мне просто нравилось читать то, о чем ты говоришь. Это было похоже на письмо, в котором ты просто рассказывала о том, что тебе на самом деле нравиться. И это давало мне какое-то чувство, что я тебя знаю, что ты меня ждешь. – Наконец он посмотрел мне в глаза. – Не имеет значение, что я не встречался с тобой раньше. Я знал тебя, я бы заботился о тебе, и ни за что на свете не допустил бы, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Это было самой грустной, самой сладкой и самой страшной вещью, что мне когда-либо говорили. – Почему ты не рассказал мне? – пытаясь оставаться спокойной, спросила я.

Он невесело усмехнулся. – Рассказать о том, что я тосковал по девочке, которую никогда не видел?

- Или не говорить и позволить мне считать тебя настоящим фриком, - ответила я. Он отвел взгляд и я застонала, опустившись на кровать и закрывая ладонями лицо. Я была чертовски расстроена. – Ничего из этого не должно было случиться. Я просто хотела прошвырнуться по горам и забыть об учебе всего на несколько дней. Черт, я хотела напиться и трахнуться с незнакомцем. В мой пакет Весеннего отрыва не входило наблюдение за смертью друзей и борьба за собственную жизнь.

- Учитывая, что ты в итоге получила, похоже это было не самое хорошее предложение, - сказал Эдвард. Я впилась в него взглядом, но он только пожал плечами. Через несколько минут тишины он повернулся и спросил. – Все еще хочешь секса с незнакомцем?

Мои глаза почти вылезли из орбит. – Ты что, псих?

- Очевидно, - ответил он.

- Ты не незнакомец, - напомнила я. – Ты меня знаешь.

- Но ты-то меня нет, - заспорил он.

- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. – Дерьмо. Он заставляет меня нервничать.

Эдвард ухмыльнулся. – Так же как и напиться в усмерть и трахнуться с незнакомцем?

Я должна научиться держать свой рот на замке. Я всегда слишком много говорила, но на самом деле была очень скромной, даже ханжой. Я сделала это с Джейком лишь потому что попыталась убедить себя в том, что мы любим друг друга. У меня никогда не было секса с кем-то просто ради удовольствия. Это было совсем не «в стиле» Беллы. – У нас не будет секса.

- Как угодно, - ответил он, как будто ему было все равно.

Это дерьмо задело мое самолюбие, поэтому я поспешила сменить тему. – Скрываешь от меня еще что-то?

Прежде, чем лечь рядом, Эдвард снял свою рубашку и отбросил её. Сконцентрировать будет очень трудно. – Как только я вытащу отсюда тебя и Элис я хочу найти Кукольный дом и Аро, а так же удостовериться, что он больше никогда и никого не побеспокоит.

- Ты не можешь пойти туда один! – я испугалась. Никто не знал, что, черт возьми, такое этот Кукольный дом, и сколько еще там охотников. Это было самоубийством.

- Ну, я все равно не возьму тебя с собой, - ответил он.

- Что, черт возьми, это значит? – спросила я.

Его голос звучал по-братски снисходительно. – Белла, ты даже пописать не можешь, а лесу, чтобы не заработать приключение на задницу.

- Ты - сукин сын.

- Да? – ухмыльнулся он. Ублюдок нарочно меня разозлил. А теперь просто лежит с самодовольной рожей и обнаженным прессом, словно красной тряпкой сверкающим передо мной. Почему он должен быть таким охуенно горячим?

- Ты – говнюк, - проворчала я.

Он поймал меня за руку и потянул. Я же от неожиданности оказалась прямо на нем, лицом к лицу. – Говоришь так, будто это плохо. – Его ладонь оказалась на моей голове и в следующее мгновение он меня целовал.

- Эдвард… - я пыталась отстраниться, но он не позволил этого.

- Не думай об этом… - он снова поцеловал меня, - … как о сексе с незнакомцем. – Мужчина схватился за край моей рубашки и стянул её через голову. – Просто для разнообразия, как не думаешь о занятиях в колледже, - добавил он, используя против меня мои же слова. Перекатив нас, Эдвард оказался сверху. – Мне нужно чтобы ты была тихоней, и чтобы тебя снова не услышали.

- А мне нужно чтобы ты, черт возьми, заткнулся, - раздраженно ответила я.

Эдвард улыбнулся и успел поцеловать меня, прежде чем приподнялся. Расстегнув штаны, он спустил их вниз. Даже когда его руки прикоснулись к моим трусикам, я не могла отвести взгляда от его лица. Едва приподняв бедра, я открыла ему прекрасную возможность стянуть белье. – Что скажешь о прелюдии? – спросил он, удобно устраиваясь между моих ног.

Он что, шутит? Если уж быть честной до конца, то я была готова к нему с того момента как он прижал меня к стене в туалете. – Я думаю, что ты должен трахнуть меня сейчас, пока я не пришла в себя, - есть у меня такой минус – слишком много думаю.

Он вошел в меня со стоном, и я почти вскрикнула, но Эдвард успел зажать мне рот ладонью. – Ты в порядке? – грубовато шепнул он.

Так или иначе, но кивнуть мне удалось. Вероятно, утром я пожалею, но кого это волнует? В конце концов, у нас все еще не плохие шансы вскоре покинуть этот свет.

Эдвард начал медленно двигаться во мне и убирать руку от моего лица. Я схватилась за нее и отчаянно затрясла головой. – Я не смогу, - выдохнула я.

Он понял, и сексуально захихикав, снова накрыл мои губы своей ладонью. Самостоятельно держать свой рот на замке я бы все равно не смогла.

Рациональная часть меня канула в небытие. Я не могла думать ни о чем, кроме того как мне хорошо с Эдвардом. И у морпеха наверняка хорошая выносливость. Эдвард убрал руку и на накрыл мои губы своими.

- Белла, - выдохнул он.

Предполагалось, что это происходит развлечения ради и что никаких эмоций задето не будет. Так почему же меня не покидает чувство, что все происходящее значит гораздо больше чем кажется? Я не любила его: просто не знала, и это невозможно. И все же такой факт не мешал мне желать его. Он был не просто тем грубым мужланом, которого я встретила в лесу, и прямо сейчас он позволил мне это увидеть.

- Эдвард, - захныкала я, дойдя до края. Эдвард последовал за мной совсем скоро. Я была рада ощутить его вес на себе, когда он опустился на меня, тяжело выдыхая в шею. Я не хотела, чтобы он шевелился. С ним я чувствовала себя в безопасности, злая как собака время от времени, но все-таки в безопасности.

Еще до того, как мне этого захотелось, Эдвард скатился на бок и притянул меня в свои объятия. Мягко отодвинув волосы с лица, он снова поцеловал меня. – Сладких снов, Белла.

Я закрыла глаза, пытаясь понять, что, черт возьми, сейчас произошло. В конце концов, я знала, что когда мы проснемся он снова станет твердозадым морпехом, но жалеть мне ни о чем не придется.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, я обнаружила себя в постели одну. В комнате тоже никого не было. Выскользнув из-под одеяла, я заметила, что снова была одета, но совершенно точно не помнила, как это случилось.

Решив узнать, где все остальные, я стала медленно пробираться вниз.

- Где они, малышка Элис? – мое сердце почти остановилось, когда я услышала смертельно знакомое мурлыканье Виктории.

- Я сказала тебе. Они не здесь, - ответ Элис звучал неуверенно.

Виктория рассмеялась. – Значит здесь только ты и я? Не слишком хорошо для тебя, потому что я сильнее, чем та сука Челси. Я должна забрать тебя к Аро, но теперь думаю, что оставлю тебя как приманку для братца. – Её голос стал тише. – Он убил Джеймса. Ради справедливости стоит прихлопнуть его сладенькую Беллу, но раз уж здесь не она…

Ебать. Где все парни? Я выглянула за угол, чтобы посмотреть на то, во что собираюсь влипнуть конкретно и бесповоротно. Виктория держала Элис сидящую на полу с ножом у горла. Эта сцена напомнила мне о Майке и Джессике. – Хватит! – Я вошла в комнату. - Оставь её в покое. Я здесь.

Элис была напугана, но Виктория выглядела самодовольной. – Я все спрашивала себя, когда же ты вылезешь из укрытия.

- Белла, беги отсюда! – закричала Элис.

- Она никуда не пойдет, - улыбнулась Виктория. – Скажи мне, Белла. Ты бы хотела умереть первой или сначала посмотреть как я убью твою подружку?

- Одна из нас убьет тебя, - монотонно ответила я. – Ты просто должна решить, кому позволишь это сделать, повернувшись к ней спиной.

Она снова рассмеялась и посмотрела на Элис. – Через минутку я тебя разбужу, - и прежде, чем я смогла что-то сделать она, приложив достаточно сил, ударила девушку кулаком.

Накинувшись на суку, я потащила нас обеих через всю комнату. Мне удалось застать Викторию врасплох, и нож выпал из её руки. Она откинула меня и пошла поднимать оружие, но я снова набросилась на нее, еще до того как она смогла это сделать. – Если собираешься меня убить, то сделать это своими руками, - зарычала я. – Именно так Эдвард убил Джеймса. – Наверно говорить именно это было плохой идеей, но мне было наплевать, если она разозлиться настолько, что забудет о ноже.

Упоминание о Джеймсе что-то изменило в этой ненормальной. Она дико завопила и отбросила меня на стену. Raggedy Ann ([url=http:/dollplanet.ru/dolls/raggedy_ann/] Тряпичная рыжая кукла[/url]) сидит на стероидах. Она схватила меня за горло. – Мне наверняка понравиться смотреть, как жизнь покидает твои глаза, - сказала Виктория.

Она откинула меня, и я врезалась в журнальный столик. У меня даже не было времени подумать о полученных увечьях, потому что это сумасшедшая снова набросилась на меня. На этот раз она сделала выпад, но я успела вовремя откатиться. Проклятый стол сломался оставляя множество стеклянных осколков на полу. Схватив один из них, я со всей силы пихнула его в лодыжку Виктории, вызывая этим еще один дикий вопль. Адреналин отбивал бешенные удары сердца, когда я бросилась через комнату к ножу.

Виктория смогла справиться с ногой, но даже в этом состоянии она рассмеялась, когда увидела свой нож в моих руках.- Ты не используешь его. Если бы ты была такой храброй и могла бы меня убить, то твои маленький друзья были бы живы. – Она сделала шаг вперед. – Так что давай это сюда, а я отведу вас к Аро в целости и сохранности.

- Я не могу, - ответила я. Все мое тело дрожало. Я не хотела становиться убийцей.

- Отдай его мне! – закричала Виктория. Она подошла ко мне очень быстро, и у меня не было времени на раздумья. Я просто отреагировала, направив нож вперед. Виктории пришлось отступить, а на её лице отразился шок, когда она увидела, что лезвие ножа полностью погружено в её живот. Тяжело дыша через нос, она медленно вытащила его. – Я все еще собираюсь тебя убить, - процедила она через стиснутые зубы.

В доме раздался выстрел. Виктория упала на пол, и нож приземлился рядом с ней, лязгая металлом. Элис стояла недалеко с одним из ружей Джаспера. Её глаза неотрывно смотрели на мертвое тело.

Я медленно подошла к ней, так чтобы не задеть Викторию. – Элис, - сказала я мягко. – Ты в порядке? – мой голос вернул её в реальность.

- Да, - кивнула Элис. – Она бьет как девчонка.

Я не могла не улыбнуться. – Могу я? – спросила я, смотря на оружие. Она вручила его мне и снова воззрилась на Викторию. Воспоминания о Майке и Джессике пробудили во мне желание нажать на курок. – Только, чтобы удостовериться, - сказала я Элис.

- Ты совсем не та, что я помню, - сказала Элис. После этого она улыбнулась, - наверно тебе нужно чаще спать с моим братом.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая Затишье перед бурей

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава одиннадцатая. Затишье перед бурей.**_

- Элис, где, черт возьми, все? – спросила я.

- У Джаспера сработал какой-то прибор, который предупреждает о вторжении. Утром это произошло несколько раз, - объяснила она. – Никто и никогда не проникал сюда раньше. Они думали, что ничего не случиться пока их не будет, - она покачала головой, - я даже не слышала, как она вошла.

Мы пошли в комнату Элис. Ни одна из нас не хотела оставаться на диванчике в гостиной, пока там лежал труп. Рядом с кроватью Элис стоял стул, и как она объяснила, на нем каждую ночь сидел Джаспер и охранял её покой. Обнаружив, что комната Элис прилегала к той, в которой ночевала я, мне стало не по себе.

- Мы должны помочь им, - сказала я. Их было всего трое и если то, что сказала Элис правда, то парни, возможно, сражались с армией психов.

- Нет, - ответила она. – Мы только будем мешаться. Они вернуться, Белла.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – в отчаянии вскрикнула я.

Элис улыбнулась. – Так сказал Джаспер.

На секунду уставившись на девушку, словно у нее выросла вторая голова, я схватила ружье и выпалила, - я собираюсь им помочь. – Она открыла свой рот, чтобы начать протестовать, но я снова заткнула коротышку. – Я не могу поверить этому только потому, что едва знакомый человек сказала так.

- Белла, я не идиотка, - нахмурилась Элис. – Я знаю, что если Джаспер что-то сказал, то значит так и будет. – Она что, смеется? – Сейчас, все что у меня есть это вера. Он сказал, что вернется и вернет мне брата и Джейкоба. Я люблю его, и я верю ему, поэтому знаю, что он сделает все, чтобы выполнить обещание.

- Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты только недавно с ним встретилась! – Я пыталась задеть её самолюбие, но спокойствие Элис просто выбешивало.

Она легко улыбнулась. – Мы всегда были такими разными. Когда я встретила Джаспера, то сразу поняла, что он тот самый. Это кажется ненормальным, но я всегда была немного сумасшедшей. Неужели ты совсем не понимаешь чем отличается истинное от ложного?

Я покачала головой. – Нет. Прости, но я не могу,… и это не то, о чем мы говорим. Если мы останемся здесь и с кем-то из них хоть что-то случиться, я никогда себе не прощу.

- Белла, мне причинили больше боли, чем ты знаешь, - призналась Элис. – Может я и побила Челси, но больше чем с ней одной, сил справиться у меня не было. Если я пойду, то Джаспер будет спасать меня, не думая о себе. Тоже самое будет и с тобой. Не имеет никакого значения, что ты можешь за себя постоять, они будут волноваться о тебе. Ты простишь себя, если спасая тебя они сами попадут в беду?

Шанса ответить мне не представилось.

- БЕЛЛА! – крикнул Джейкоб. Сердце бешено забилось. Он вернулся, а как же Эдвард и Джаспер?

Элис и я помчались к лестнице, где и встретили парней на полпути к нам. Они все стояли там, и все они были в порядке. Джейкоб сжал меня в объятиях, но через секунду Эдвард расцепил нас и стал с маниакальным взглядом осматривать мое тело. – Тебе причинили боль? Что, черт возьми, произошло? – Он приподнял футболку, все еще пытаясь найти раны.

Я быстро перехватила его руки. – Все в порядке. Небольшая драка, но бывало и хуже.

Джейкоб снова повернул меня к себе. – Ты не в порядке. Выглядишь так, будто из тебя вытряхнули все дерьмо разом.

- Спасибо, Джейк, - сухо ответила я.

- Прости, Беллз. Мы видели суку в гостиной и подумали… - он покачал головой и снова обнял меня.

- Что случилось? – я услышала голос Элис.

- Собаки. Они учуяли след, - сказал Джаспер. – Не знаю за чьим запахом они шли. Вы теряли что-нибудь в пути?

Я знала, что в этот момент побледнела как никогда. – Мой рюкзак. Я потеряла его, когда убегала от Джеймса.

- Это не имеет значения. Собаки мертвы, - сказала Эдвард. – Что произошло _здесь_? – спросил он.

- Я не слышала как она вошла, - прошептала Элис, - поэтому она и подкралась сзади, и подставила нож к горлу, - Джаспер обнял свою девушку. – Она хотела убить Беллу, потому что Эдвард убил Джеймса. Виктория уже готова была убить меня вместо нее, но Белла спустилась вниз. – Она рассказывала, про то, как я и Виктория дрались, пока думали, что Элис оставалась без сознания. Странно, но слышать это со стороны было гораздо страшнее. Бешеный выброс адреналина в кровь в то время не помог мне оценить ситуацию здраво. Мне определенно понадобиться помощь психолога.

- Мы должны избавиться от тела, - сказал Эдвард.

Когда они вернулись, я была так счастлива их видеть, что не сразу разглядела синяк у него под глазом. Собаки не могли сделать этого. – Что с твоим лицом?

Он молчал, зато заговорил Джейкоб. – Позволь мне объяснить - это случайность.

- Джейк, - воскликнула я. – Какого хрена ты его ударил? Что бля произошло? – Джаспер и Элис тихонечко скрылись.

- Это всего лишь шишка. _Он_ тоже бил _мен_я, - поспорил Джейк.

- Он спас твою жизнь, - напомнила я.

- Прежде всего, он сделал это, чтобы спасти _твою_ жизнь, - сказал Джейк. – Так что всегда, когда я захочу удержать твою любящую приключения задницу, я просто вырублю тебя. Тебе бы это понравилось? – Дерьмо. Кажется, ему это точно не понравилось.

Эдвард вмешался в наш спор. – Он ударил меня не из мести за тот удар. Джаспер нашел меня утром в твоей комнате. Он просто слишком остро отреагировал. – К моему лицу прилила кровь. Все знали? Тогда зачем мы вообще пытались молчать? – Всего лишь недоразумение. Милый разговор, который больше никогда не повториться, - проворчал он, впиваясь взглядом в Джейкоба.

Мой лучший друг кивнул и тяжело вздохнув, сказал: - Я избавлюсь от тела. – Он обнял меня еще раз. – Я рад, что ты в порядке, - после этого он пошел к лестнице.

Эдвард взял мое лицо в свои руки. - Мне очень жаль, что я не был здесь. – Я видела как он боролся со своими эмоциями. Он был расстроен тем, что я подвергалась опасности, но благодарен за то, что я помешала Виктории причинить боль Элис. – Иди за мной. – Он взял мою руку и повел в мою комнату.

- Что ты делаешь? – я не заметила его рюкзак раньше. Думаю, это означает, что у меня появился сосед по комнате. Порывшись в нем, он вытащил маленькую аптечку.

- Это поможет, - объяснил он, трепетно снимая с меня футболку.

Я сделала несколько шагов назад. – Все в порядке. Я уверена, что все нормально. – И не было никакого значения, что совсем недавно я боролась с психопаткой. Я была достаточно упряма, когда кто-то пытался позаботиться обо мне.

- Не будь ребенком, - ответил Эдвард.

- Я не такая, - солгала я, и он понял это.

- Я не причиню тебе боли, Белла, – нетерпеливо вздохнул мужчина. – Хочешь, чтобы я сначала опробовал это на себе?

Это дало мне кое-какие бонусы. – Если ты хочешь помочь мне, то после позволишь помочь тебе. – Это было ребячеством, но если он сделает мне больно, у меня будет возможность отомстить.

Он закатил глаза и выдавил мазь на ладонь. – Где болит?

С тех пор как Виктория швырнула меня об стену и затем на журнальный столик у меня ужасно болела спина. Я переложила волосы на плечо и повернулась. Первое прикосновение заставило поежиться и вздрогнуть. Мазь была чертовски холодной, но Эдвард, проигнорировав меня, стал мягко втирать её в кожу. Мне не было больно. На самом деле это было удивительно. – Проклятье, - прошептала я.

- Что? – спросил он, убрав руки.

- Ничего, - промедлив, ответила я.

Когда он закончил, я немного расстроилась. Эдвард вытер руки о тряпку. – Это было не так уж и плохо, правда?

Я взяла мазь из его рук. – Сядь. Ты слишком высокий. – Он сделал как я сказала, сев на самый край кровати. Я раздвинула его ноги и встала между ними. Я заметила смущение на его лице. – В чем дело, суровый парень? – спросила я, тщательно втирая мазь в поврежденные участки кожи.

Он положил руки на мои бедра. – Я привык сам о себе заботиться.

- Карлайл это позволял? – мое удивление было очевидным. Я провела с этим доктором больше времени, чем с Элис и он всегда был очень заботливым. Я не могла представить, что он позволит своему ребенку самому заботиться о своих ранах.

- Ну, долгое время я жил не дома, - напомнил он.

- Точно, - ответила я. – Сколько _тебе_ лет? – спросила я, вспомнив, что почти ничего о нем не знаю.

- Двадцать шесть, - ответил он. Казалось, этот вопрос его удивил.

Я убрала мазь и села рядом с ним. – Не могу поверить, что у нас был секс, и я не знала сколько тебе лет.

- Секс с незнакомцем, помнишь? – Когда я надулась, он ухмыльнулся и, отложив подальше рубашку, спросил: - Что еще ты хочешь знать?

- Самое основное хотя бы. Полное имя, или типа того, - ответила я.

И он начал перечислять факты. – Меня зовут Эдвард Энтони Мейсен Каллен. Назвали в честь отца. Я родился 20 июня.

- Стоп, - сказала я. – Я думала, что Карлайл твой отец.

- Карлайл и Эсме усыновили меня, когда мне было три года. Мои биологические родители Эдвард и Элизабет погибли в автокатастрофе, когда я был ребенком. У Эсме не могло быть своих детей, поэтому они были более чем счастливы взять меня к себе. Несколько лет спустя они решили, что мне нужен брат, - он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. – Мы не выбирали Элис: это она выбрала нас. Я смотрел на детей на детской площадке, когда она подбежала ко мне и сказала, что я мог бы стать её братом.

Я тоже улыбнулась. Элис правда умела понимать и чувствовать когда что-то идет правильно.

- Я надеюсь, вы хорошо себя ведете, - легка на помине. Это был голос Элис из коридора. – Мы входим. – Если бы я не рисковала своей задницей чтобы спасти её жизнь, то была бы просто счастлива задушить её немедленно. Она вошла вместе с Джейком и Джаспером.

- Нам стоит обсудить стратегию, - сказал Джаспер. – Я хочу разобраться с этим раз и навсегда. В идеале Элис должна быть далеко отсюда, но у нее другие мысли по этому поводу.

- Ты никогда не узнаешь, когда я смогу оказаться полезной, - настаивала Элис, и она была права. Виктория бы умерла от ножевого ранения, но не раньше, чем прирезала бы меня. Так Элис спасла меня от еще больших увечий.

Джейкоб подсел ко мне. – Мы точно не знаем против чего боремся. Я думаю, что мы должны вернуться за Эмметом и Розали. – С этим я тоже была полностью согласна.

Эдвард собирался настаивать на обратном. – Я отделался от твоей задницы, чтобы найти Элис и спасти Беллу. Сейчас мы можем вытащить их отсюда, а ты хочешь взять пару пушек и вернуться?

- Если мы не остановим их, то кто? – спросил Джаспер. – Дети все время исчезают в этих горах, и все списывается на нападения животных или просто несчастные случаи, которые всегда случаются с туристами. Никто не слушает меня, принимая за ненормального отшельника. Но следы, которые ты заметил, чтобы добраться до того дома не случайны. Местные жители туда не ходят, утверждая, что это опасно. Я не могу сделать все один, но вместе, возможно, нам удастся положить этому конец.

- Я не возражаю рискнуть своей жизнью, но не чужими, - сказал Эдвард и его взгляд метался между мной и Элис.

- Это несправедливо, - мягко сказала Элис. – Я поддержала твое решение пойти в морпехи, потому что ты так решил, хотя это было опасно. Теперь мне нужна твоя поддержка. Эти люди убили наших друзей и продолжают делать это. Может быть, нам не удастся их остановить, но если мы не попробуем, то будем сожалеть об этом.

Джейкоб вздохнул. – Слушай, если ты волнуешься из-за сестры, то положись на Джаспера, который готов растерзать за нее любого, тоже что готов сделать я ради Беллы.

Эдвард неохотно встал. – Хорошо, давайте готовиться.

Все было нормально. И чтобы там не происходило это должно прекратиться. Слишком много человек пострадало или было убито из-за этих чудовищ, и если я смогу сделать что-то чтобы их поймать, то сделаю это. Но я, безусловно, охуенно боялась. Я не хотела идти в чертов Кукольный Дом. Я хотела вернуться домой, где самый больший страх мне внушал мой папа – начальник местной полиции, когда его любимая команда проигрывала.

- Белла. - Голос Джаспера вырвал меня из размышлений. – Ты знаешь как им пользоваться? – спросил он, протягивая мне пистолет.

Я кивнула и засунула оружие за пояс. Чарли позаботился о том, чтобы я умела стрелять еще до того как я сходила на самое первое свидание в своей жизни. И когда я посмотрела на себя с этим боеприпасом, то почувствовала небольшую уверенность.

- Когда мы отсюда выберемся, я собираюсь съездить к сестре на Гавайи, - сказал Джейкоб. – Я так давно её не видел.

- Я уеду из гор. Жить здесь уже будет не так весело, - сказал Джаспер.

Элис улыбнулась ему. – Я собираюсь проводить меньше времени выбирая одежду себе, и буду помогать это делать другим.

Дерьмо. Это была моя очередь. – Буду больше развлекаться. Я слишком много читаю о жизни, но не живу. Возможно, если я не буду таким циником, это не будет так смертельно опасно.

Эдвард был занят тем, что складывал вещи в рюкзак и, притворялся, что не видит, как все на него смотрят. Наконец он вздохнул. – Я перестану думать о вещах, которые не могу изменить. Жизнь итак чертовски коротка.

Пока другие продолжали собираться, я выскользнула в ванную. Плеснув на лицо немного воды, я сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Была такая разница между тем, что я хотела сделать и тем, что сотворить собиралась.

- Если ты хочешь уйти просто скажи. Я отведу тебя домой немедленно, - сказал Эдвард. Его голос заставил меня подпрыгнуть. Я не заметила как он вошел.

- Со мной все будет в порядке, - ответила я.

- Когда мы вернемся, ты поужинаешь со мной? – спросил он все так же тихо.

- Ты даешь мне выбор? – прежде он только требовал, и иногда это ужасно раздражало.

Эдвард пожал плечами. – Если ты откажешь, я всегда могу тебя поймать.

- Я _не такая_ легкая добыча, - разозлилась я. – Технически это происходит только здесь и с тобой.

- Белла, - прервал он. – Ты поужинаешь со мной или нет?

- Да, но тебе придется рассказать о себе гораздо больше. Странно, что ты знаешь обо мне и мне… - он взял мое лицо в ладони и закрыл рот поцелуем. Из моего горла вырвалось сдавленное рычание то ли от злости, то ли от наслаждения. Когда он отстранился я начала новую глупую и напыщенную речь. – Ты должен перестать делать это, чтобы заткнуть меня. Если хочешь поцеловать меня, подожди пока я закончу говорить, а потом сделай это.

- Ты закончила? – спросил Эдвард.

Я подумала об этом и не нашла больше ничего, что могла бы добавить. – Да, - кивнула я.

И он поцеловал меня снова.

Джаспер откашлялся, заставив нас отпрянуть друг от друга. – Простите, - сказал он неловко. – Элис и Джейкоб не рискнули вламываться, когда вы оба были здесь, поэтому и послали меня. Мы готовы.

Дерьмо.

_**Следующая глава называется «Добро пожаловать в Кукольный Дом»**_

_**Дорогие читатели, комментируйте)))) **_


	12. Глава двенадцатая Добро пожаловать в КД

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии))) **_

_**Глава двенадцатая. Добро пожаловать в Кукольный Дом. **_

Итак, мы впятером шли сквозь лес, как маленький армейский отряд. Если бы среди нас не было симпатичной малышки Элис и неотесанной меня, то это могло выглядеть чертовски устрашающе. Мы действительно вывели Викторию из игры, доказав всем, что не были бесполезны, но мне казалось, что это событие подействовало на Элис больше, чем она показывала.

Кроме того, я была уверена, что мой пульс уже никогда не будет соответствовать норме. Время от времени Эдвард брал меня за руку и вел за собой. Думаю, он имел самое лучшее представление о том, что мне было охуительно страшно. И если бы он вообще перестал дотрагиваться до меня, это могло закончиться тем, что я запрыгнула бы ему на спину.

- Как мы вызволим Эммета и Роуз и не превратимся в решето? – спокойно спросил Джейкоб. – Помнишь, он сказал, что будет стрелять в любого, кто попытается войти в дверь. Будет хреново, если нас подстрелит этот защитник природы после всего произошедшего.

- Ты пойдешь первым, - едко сказала я.

- Ты ранишь меня, Белла, - он шутливо схватился за сердце.

Эдвард преувеличенно вздохнул. – Вас бы никогда не приняли в морпехи.

Ну, относительно меня он был прав, без вариантов. Если бы сержант–инструктор по строевой подготовке стал на меня орать, то вероятно я заплакала бы. Но вот Джейк, определенно был королем среди безбашенных болтунов. На самом деле ничто не может заставить его заткнуться.

Элис и Джаспер шли молча. Я знала, что Элис нервничала. Совсем недавно она сбежала от охотников, а теперь сама шла в их логово. То, что Джаспер был рядом, определенно сглаживало это состояние.

Те немногочисленные факты, которые мне были известны об этом парне, казались весьма интересными. После того как их сынок связался с неправильной компанией и был пойман на этом, родители Джаспера отправили парня к дедушке Джеку, ветерану второй мировой. До того момента как Джек скончался двое мужчин стали очень близки, а Джаспер остался в этом доме вместо того чтобы снести его, по требованию родителей. Это вызывало восхищение и грусть одновременно. Возможно, когда все это закончиться мы могли бы еще раз вернуться сюда.

Дерьмо. У меня был секс в доме дедушки Джаспера.

- За нами наблюдают, - сказал Джаспер тоном, которым обычно симпатичные девушки с экрана телевизора вещают о погоде. – Он один и он не нападет, если мы будем держаться вместе.

- Тогда вы разделитесь на две группы, - спокойно сказал Эдвард. Он действительно не в своем уме. – Мы совсем недалеко от дома. Определенно он сможет напасть при равных условиях, один на один, поэтому ты и Элис пойдете в одну сторону, а Джейк с Беллой в другую. Я догоню вас.

- Как же мы разойдемся не вызвав подозрения? – спросила Элис.

Джейк схватил меня за руку. – Мне нужно пописать. Пошли, Белла, - громко сказал он.

- Я не собираюсь придерживать твое хозяйство, - ответила я, выглядя оскорбленной.

- В этом я уверен, но вот к этим двум молодым людям у меня доверия нет. Вдруг они подсмотрят.

На секунду мне показалось, что Эдвард его прибьет, но в разговор вступила Элис. – Я тоже хочу. Мы можем сделать привал? Пожалуйста? – спросила она своим сладким убедительным голоском.

Эдвард был зол. – Прекрасно. Я жду вас здесь. – Он взял меня за руку прежде, чем я ушла. – Возвращайтесь быстрее.

Он будет в порядке. Я продолжала повторять это про себя, пока мы с Джейком удалялись вглубь леса. В такие моменты мне было жаль, что я не похожа на Элис. Мне хотелось бы просто чувствовать, что все будет хорошо, но я не могла. Вместо этого, я была переполнена страхами и предчувствиями самого худшего. – Джейк, - я остановилась, - мы должны вернуться. Что если он пострадает?

- Беллз, этот человек – машина, - сказал Джейк. – Если кто-то и может справиться с этим, то это он.

Я отвернулась всего на несколько секунд. Этого оказалось достаточно.

- Дерьмо, - закричал Джейкоб. Я снова повернулась к нему и увидела, как из его ноги торчит стрела. Он пытался вытащить её, пока я вертелась в поисках направления, откуда она появилась. – Белла, беги!

- Пошли, - я подхватила его одной рукой, а во вторую взяла пистолет.

Джейк пытался бежать со мной, но с каждым шагом становился все медленнее и слабее. – Беллз, уходи, - его ноги остановились и он сел на землю.

Я ни за что не оставлю его. Я знаю, что он не бросил бы меня, даже если бы мир перевернулся. – Джейкоб, когда ты проснешься, я пну тебя под зад за то, что ты был подстрелен транквилизатором.

- Пожалуйста, уходи, - попросил он. Когда же я не двинулась с места, парень реально разозлился. – Съеби отсюда на хуй!

- Заткнись, - пробурчала я. – Если кто-то придет, я хочу это слышать.

И я услышала шаги. Кто-то бежал в нашем направлении. Это мог быть Эдвард или Элис или Джаспер. Мои руки немного дрожали, потому что я подняла пистолет и прицелилась. – Пожалуйста, будь охотником, - мне оставалось только молиться. Я не получила шанса задать вопрос и выстрелила как только человек появился в поле моего зрения.

Стало тихо; я была уверена, что попала в цель. К сожалению, они тоже. Я вытащила стрелу из своего плеча так быстро как смогла, но Джейк проделал тоже и теперь лежал рядом почти без сознания. Я не знала, как быстро это подействует и мне придется присоединиться к нему.

- Сними глушитель, - спокойно сказал Джейк.

Дерьмо. Почему я не подумала об этом? Быстро проделав это, я несколько раз пальнула в воздух. Определенно это было слышно везде и конечно теперь нас найдут. Я просто надеялась на то, что Эдвард придет первым. Столько сколько было возможно, я старалась оставаться в сознании, но скоро все вокруг покрылось мраком.

Я не знала, как долго была в отключке и в каком месте находилась. Подо мной было что-то мягкое, и кто-то положил холодное мокрое полотенце мне на лоб. – Не смей прикасаться к ней!

- Джейк, - пробубнила я. Он все еще был со мной.

- Открой свои глазки, Изабелла, - этот голос заставил мое сердце замереть. Он был совершенно незнакомым и абсолютно обманчиво успокаивающим. Я заставила свои тяжелые веки подняться. Мне улыбался взрослый мужчина. – Здравствуй, моя дорогая. Добро пожаловать в Кукольный Дом. – Мне хотелось закричать. Джейк все еще что-то говорил на заднем плане, когда мужчина взялся меня за руку. – Джейкоб, если ты не научишься себя сдерживать, то последствия не заставят себя ждать. Мы ведь оба не хотим, чтобы Изабелла пострадала из-за твоего отвратительного поведения.

Джейкоба держали с другой стороны комнаты, и он неотступно следил за мужчиной, но теперь молча. – Кто Вы? – спросила я, дрожащим голосом.

Мужчина занялся тем, что связывал мои руки за спиной. Место это напоминало подпольную лабораторию. – Прошу прощения. Где мои манеры? – Он обошел меня и встал перед лицом. – Меня зовут Аро. Удивительно познакомиться с тобой, Изабелла. Я потерял так много своих охотников из-за тебя. – Было не похоже, что это его расстраивало: максимум – удивляло.

- Зачем Вы это делаете? – честно говоря, я действительно не понимала этого.

- Все спрашивают меня об этом, - хихикнул он. Аро взял меня за руки и помог подняться. – Теперь я совсем не доверяю твоему другу, поэтому дальше мы отправимся только вдвоем.

- Пожалуйста, пусть он идет с нами. Он не станет для вас проблемой, - взмолилась я. Мне не хотелось идти с ним одной.

Аро покачал головой и изобразил печаль. – Прости, дорогая. Вы встретитесь вновь очень скоро. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба познакомились с моей семьей. – Он остановился у двери и поднял шелковый шарф. – Не бойся. Это для твоего же блага. Моего брата так легко обидеть. Он не примет извинений за случайно вылетевшее слово. – Шарф оказался у меня во рту, а его концы были завязаны на затылке. Мы вышли из комнаты.

Внутреннее убранство коридоров напоминало музей. На стенах висели большие полотна картин, каждая из которых освещалась отдельной лампой. – Увы, мы не можем вечно удерживать наших кукол. Эти портреты лишь служат памятью о них. Я могу рассказать тебе про каждую из них, - гордо заявил Аро. Мы шли слишком быстро, поэтому я не могла сконцентрировать и рассматривать людей на картинах.

- На этом этаже коллекция из лучших экземпляров. Возможно, некоторые из них покажутся тебе знакомыми. Но нам нравиться их украшать, так что ты можешь и не узнать, - мы остановились у дверей украшенных красивой резьбой. – Хочешь взглянуть?

Я отрицательно покачала головой. Я не знала, что находилось в той комнате, и совершенно точно знать не хотела. Но Аро решил по-другому. – Конечно, ты хочешь, - хихикнул он, открыв двери и довольно сильно подтолкнув по направлению внутрь. – Ну, что скажешь?

В комнате по всему периметру стояло несколько больших резервуаров, и в каждом из них стояла кукла в натуральную величину. – Для каждой штучки1 я использовал предусмотренные по моему выбору украшения. – Я ненавидела то, что он называл живых людей «штучками».

- Я без ума от этой, - сказал Аро, указывая на красивую девушку со светло-коричневыми волосами и фарфоровой кожей.

На табличке перед ней было написано: «Ирина».

- Она пришла с компанией еще до вас, - объяснил он. Это значило, что она была в группе Элис.

- Ах, - улыбнулся он и повел меня в другой конец комнаты. – Вот экземпляр, который ты без сомнения сможешь оценить. Скажи, Изабелла, правильно ли я все сделал? – По моей щеке скатилась слеза. На меня смотрели безжизненные остекленевшие глаза Джессики Стенли. Её кудряшки были собраны и подхвачены на затылке и по бокам заколками, которые гармонировали с формой чарлидера, одетой на неё. – Нам пришлось потрудиться над её кожей. Виктория довольно сильно повредила ей шейку, но думаю, нам удалось скрыть недостаток.

Он снова взял мою руку и повел дальше. – И она идет в комплекте вот с ним. Действительно было бы странно представить одно без другого. К счастью его раны было легко скрыть под одеждой. – Майк Ньютон был одет в настоящую футбольную форму. Они поставили его так, словно он вот-вот собирался бросить мяч.

Я закрыла глаза. Я больше не могла смотреть на них. – Вот так, Изабелла, - промурлыкал Аро, пригладив мои волосы. – Тебе не нужно грустить. Каждая штучка застыла во времени. Они будут молоды и красивы, навсегда сохранив лучшие моменты своей жизни. Таким как они было бы позорно состариться, тратя время впустую. – Казалось, что его проблема собственного старения не интересовала вовсе.

- Боюсь, что остальных ты здесь не узнаешь, но у нас довольно много штучек наверху, так что ты сможешь ознакомиться с ними позже, - сказал Аро. – Джейкоба уже отвели в столовую. А ты, наконец-то, можешь познакомиться с моей семьей.

Прежде, чем мы прошли в столовую он остановился, чтобы стереть слезы с моего лица. – Все будет хорошо, не плачь. Хотя моя дочь говорит, что слезы это красиво. – Я не знала, что это значило, но звучало как предупреждение.

Когда я увидела Джейкоба, то мне сразу стало легче. Аро, конечно, говорил, что я увижу его снова, но он же был психом. Я не верила ни единому его слову. Джейк, казалось, был в порядке, хотя его волосы стали короче, сам он был вымазан в грязи и рот, так же как и у меня, завязан. От этого мне стало еще легче. Я знала, что иначе он не сможет держать пасть закрытой, и мне будет невыносимо плохо, если ему причинят боль.

С двух сторон от него стояло двое взрослых мужчин. Ни один из них размером не превышал Джейка, но они выглядели устрашающе.

Аро заставил меня встать к ним. – Изабелла, Джейкоб, позвольте представить вам свою охрану – Деметрия и Феликса. – Он повел меня дальше и усадил за стол.

За столом уже сидело двое взрослых мужчин, а за ними стояли трое подростков: две девочки и мальчик. Им было лет примерно как и мне, если не меньше.

Аро подошел к одному из мужчин. – Это – мой брат Маркус. Он решает, кто станет куклой. Он отлично понимает, что подойдет любому из нас. – Мужчина был тих и вместо приветствия кивнул головой.

- Мой брат Кайус, - продолжил Аро, указывая на второго мужчину. – Он предпочитает абстрактное искусство. Думаю, что он занимался вашими друзьями, Ройсом и Тайлером. К счастью для последнего, он ничего не почувствовал, - добавил он. Братья захихикали. Больные ублюдки.

- За ними мои дети. – Аро нежно улыбнулся. – Прекрасные образчики кукол. Я сам их сотворил.

- Джейн, - самая младшая из них сделала шаг вперед. По одному лишь взгляду на нее, я поняла, что она была именно той, о ком говорил её отец. – Какие куклы у тебя есть, любимая?

- У меня Кармен, Кейт и Таня, папа, - ответила она, сладко улыбнувшись, но, не скрывая злорадства.

Аро раздулся от гордости. – Алек. – Теперь шаг вперед сделал мальчик. – Алек любит заботиться о наших общих штучках. Он очень творческий, но вскоре ты сможешь в этом убедиться сама. Важно то, что вы поймете, каким может быть наказание за плохое поведение. – Предатель холодок пробежал по моему позвоночнику от того взгляда, которым они нас наградили.

- И, наконец, моя дочь, Ренесми. – Последняя девочка вышла, чтобы присоединиться к семье. – Раньше она отказывалась выбирать куклу, но сейчас её выбор пал на молодого Джейкоба. – _Нет._ Я чувствовала, что мне становиться плохо, но плакать стоя перед Джейн не могла.

- Должен сказать, что из всех штучек, ваша компания стала самой проблемной для нас, - заметил Аро. – Виктория должна была уже вернуться. Вы не видели её? – Что, черт возьми, мы можем сказать с кляпом во рту? – Она не вернется, правда? Я всегда знал, что однажды она зайдет слишком далеко.

Аро и его братья начали беседу между собой. Я подошла к Джейку и попыталась глазами выразить насколько мне было жаль, что он попал сюда из-за меня. Но ответом мне стал его горящий взгляд. Он не сдался. Мне же удалось лишь кивнуть и показать, что я поддерживаю его.

- А сейчас, - Аро встал, - все расходятся по своим комнатам. Вскоре наша экскурсия будет закончена. – Когда комната опустела, он встал из-за стола, чтобы оказаться рядом с нами. – Феликс, сними кляп у Джейкоба. – Ну, это не закончиться ничем хорошим. – Ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать? – Джейкоб сомкнул челюсть, только что зубами не клацнул. – О, ты меня услышал. Изабелла благодарит тебя за это, - он улыбнулся.

Потом он повернулся ко мне и сам снял мой кляп. – А ты, дорогая? Хочешь что-нибудь сказать? – он рассмеялся. – Можешь говорить совершенно свободно, тебе ничего не грозит.

Я хотела сказать ему парочку слов, но все-таки нужно быть осторожной. Не думаю, что он сможет удержаться от того чтобы навредить мне или Джейкобу. – Ты поплатишься за это.

Ублюдок снова засмеялся. – Я здесь много лет. Ваши маленькие друзья, которым удалось бежать наткнулись на чиновников. Они же прислали человека из департамента природопользования, разве не так? – должно быть он не знал о Сэме, Лее и Сете. Они-то знали про охотников. По крайней мере, они свяжутся с моим отцом. Чарли не остановиться пока не найдет нас. – Исчезновения никогда не расследуются до конца. Если кто-то и интересовался, то уверяю тебя, нам удавалось обеспечить этому достойное алиби, чтобы все говорило о следе животного или просто случайностях, которые то и дело происходят с туристами. Почему ты думаешь, что с вами все будет по-другому?

У нас есть те, кто знают, где точно мы находимся. У нас есть друзья, которые уже были на полпути к этому ненормальному дому. Я не сказала ему, но зная все это, я преисполнилась сил продолжить борьбу.

- Ты думаешь об Эдварде, не так ли? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Аро.

Мои глаза, наверно, вылезли из орбит от удивления. Откуда он, черт возьми, это знал?

Аро хихикнул. – Глупая девочка, Эдвард привел тебя сюда.

_1__ Так Аро ласково называет своих куколок. На английском это звучит как «__pieces__»._

_**Дорогие читатели, комментируйте)))) **_


	13. Глава тринадцатая Питомцы и штучки

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии)))**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Глава тринадцатая. Питомцы и штучки. **_

Аро лгал. Без вариантов. Эдвард сделал все, чтобы защитить нас от этих людей. Зачем ему меня сюда вести?

- Видишь ли, Изабелла, - Аро улыбнулся, - Эдвард часть моей семьи. Он тоже должен получить свою куклу и по счастливой случайности он выбрал тебя.

- Ты лжешь, ублюдок, - пробубнила я. Джейкоб стоя рядом мгновенно напрягся.

- Он столько сделал, чтобы защитить тебя. Джеймс хотел уничтожить то, что желал Эдвард, а Виктория только и рада была оказать помощь. А потом он застукал его за нападением на тебя и просто устранил.

Нет. Это не правда. Эдвард хотел спасти Элис.

- Было так легко доставить тебя сюда, - спокойно продолжал Аро. – Маркус быстро уговорил твоих друзей отметить Весенний Отрыв в горах. Затем Хайди, да упокоит Господь её душу, привела вас к домику. Даже Элис и трех её подружек убедить было сложнее. Эдварду, конечно, не понравилось, что его маленькая сестренка оказалась вовлеченной в это, но я должен был поощрить Джеймса. Он потрудился на славу.

- Ты больной сукин сын, - мой голос дрожал от злобы. – Ты не можешь вытворять это с людьми. Мы тебе, блять, не игрушки!

- Беллз, - резко шепнул Джейк.

Аро снова повязал шарф мне на рот, и Феликс проделал тоже самое с Джейкобом. – Такие не хорошие слова из такого милого ротика, - Аро снисходительно вздохнул. – Думаю, настало время показать, что произойдет, если будешь вести себя плохо.

Я не знала куда он вел нас. Я даже не хотела думать об этом. _Он солгал._ Я продолжала повторять это в своей голове, снова и снова. Если он сказал правду, то надежды не осталось. С самого начала у нас не было и намека на возможность успеха.

- Я должен предупредить, что это может быть немного сложным для наблюдения, - сказал Аро, остановившись у двери. – Мы не терпим непочтительности к членам нашей семьи. Хоть и было немного враждебности в начале, но вы просто не знали последствий. Однако дальше такое недопустимо.

Как только дверь открылась, я услышала крики. Аро придется применить силу, чтобы я туда вошла. У меня не было ни капли желания видеть то, что происходило там. – Ваша подруга Лорен исчерпала все наше терпение, - нисколько не смущенный воплями добавил он.

Я закрыла глаза более всего желая освободить свои руки, чтобы заткнуть уши. Лорен не просто кричала: она сыпала проклятиями и матами, покрывая своих палачей самыми невообразимыми словами, что могла придумать.

- Открой свои глаза, Изабелла, - грубо сказал Аро, - или Джейкоб будет следующим.

Мои глаза нехотя медленно открылись.

Аро без особого энтузиазма наблюдал за происходящим, пока я пыталась угомонить свои рвотные позывы. Лорен стояла в высоком круглом цилиндре с руками скованными цепью над головой. Вокруг её ног была лужа крови, а сами они были прибиты к платформе. Алек стоял позади нее, приложив к спине девушки гигантский макет куклы и прицепив его к талии.

- Он хочет сделать снежный глобус, - прокомментировал Аро. – Я рассказывал вам, какой Алек креативный. Настоящий творец.

Когда Алек вновь взялся за дрель, крики возобновились. Он, блять, просто пришивал её к деревяшке. – Кто-нибудь, завяжите ей рот? У меня разовьется мигрень, - прохныкал Аро. Ему было все равно. По моим щекам потекли слезы. – Дорогая, ты вся побледнела, - он повернулся к охранникам. – Выведите их наружу. Кажется, Изабеллу тошнит. Если они будут брыкаться, то немедленно сообщите мне.

Эти люди просто больны, а Лорен тупая курица. Почему она не могла выключить в себе суку, чтобы не оказаться там? Как только мы оказались вне комнаты, охранники не были против того, чтобы я спрятала свое лицо на груди у Джейка. Но с его руками, связанными за спиной, он мог только опираться подбородком о мою голову. Всего этого дерьма было слишком много для меня. Вероятно, я буду слышать эти крики до конца своих дней, а Лорен… всего лишь очередная _кукла_ в их коллекции.

Через некоторое время я оглянулась. Мы не были снаружи… не совсем так. Стены сада держали нас, словно в тюрьме, и видеть мы могли только небо.

Вскоре Аро снова позвал нас внутрь. Я _ненавидела_ его. До всего этого я бы сказала, что никто не заслуживал такой смерти как Лорен. Но после встречи с ним и его, так называемой, семьей я изменила свое мнение. Однажды он получит по заслугам и мне хотелось бы это увидеть.

- Подойди, - сказал Аро, подтащив меня. Он все еще осторожничал, зная, что Джейкоб, сопровождаемый охранниками, рядом. Трусишка. – Я уверен, что ты задаешься вопросом, где все остальные.

- Малыш Эрик с Маркусом, - объявил мужчина и открыл следующую дверь. – Заметь, что не все штучки поживают так плохо.

Эрик выглядел ужасно. Он был слаб и очевидно голоден. Его руки и ноги были привязаны таким образом, что Маркус мог управлять ими как кукловод марионеткой. Глаза Эрика встретились с моими. Я хотела бы сказать ему, что мы выберемся, но не могла знать этого наверняка. Вместо этого мои глаза остановились на его губах. Они были словно запечатаны.

Я попыталась заговорить, но кляп во рту мешал мне. Аро хихикнул и убрал шарф. – Да, Изабелла?

- Что с его ртом? – быстро спросила я.

- Просто немного клея. Маркус не любит говорить, поэтому ему не нравятся болтливые куклы, - объяснил Аро.

- Как он ест? – если бы они любили своих _кукол_, как утверждают, то не заставляли бы их голодать.

- У нас есть лаборатория со всем необходимым медицинским оборудованием, милая. Мы заботимся о том, чтобы он был сыт, - ответил Аро. Это херня. Они его убивали. Вскоре он пополнит ряды Майка и Джессики, а Маркус обзаведется новой марионеткой.

Аро быстро вывел нас наружу – Пройдем дальше.

Он больше не завязывал мне рот и теперь мне предстоит быть осторожной. Хотелось бы надеяться, что мне удастся думать, прежде чем я буду что-то говорить. Аро понравилось использовать нашу с Джейком дружбу против нас же. Я не могла допустить, чтобы мой рот обернулся проблемами для парня.

- Вы можете не узнать Ройса и Тайлера, - объяснял Аро, - Кайус любит экспериментировать со штучками, комбинируя их.

- Я действительно не хочу это видеть, - умоляла я.

- Фигня, - ответил он. – Тайлер вообще не чувствовал вины, ты же знаешь. Он уже был слишком уродлив даже для нас, поэтому Кайус и забрал его для своих скульптур. Но Ройса, все же, следовало наказать.

Я хотела накричать на него. Тайлера убили охотники, с которыми он был в сговоре, а Аро говорил об этом так, как будто это была его ежедневная рутина. Я не хотела думать от Ройсе. – Пожалуйста, - я, блять, умоляла его, - мы не привыкли к этому, - никто не привык, ебаный больной ублюдок. – Если я окажусь там, то меня тут же вырвет и я не смогу это остановить. – Конечно, он бы этого не захотел. Кайус был сучьим монстром. То, что было в его комнате наверняка врежется в мою память на веки вечные.

- Возможно позже, - с сожалением сдался Аро. – Мы продолжим у Джейн.

Я слышала мягкую мелодию, доносившуюся из её комнаты. Учитывая обстоятельства, песенка похожая на колыбельную звучала как саундтрек к ужастику. Аро улыбнулся и подтолкнул нас внутрь. – Джейн, весело проводишь время?

Ухмыльнувшись, маленькая сучка кивнула. – Да, папа, - ответила она мягко. – Я учу куколок новой игре.

Таня стояла за ней с двумя другими симпатичными девушками. Они были одеты в красивые платья и безупречно расчесаны и накрашены. Когда играла музыка они вращались на своих платформах, замерев в одной из поз. Джейн использовала их как балерин из долбанных шкатулок для драгоценностей.

- И что же это за игра? – спросил Аро.

- Ну, все очень просто. Мои куколки должны быть как статуи. Если они двигаются, я победила, - сказала она с улыбкой. – Им не нравиться когда я побеждаю.

Вскоре я поняла почему. Одна из девочек мигнула, и Джейн весело подпрыгнула. – Кармен, - пропела она. Еще до того, как что-то произошло, Кармен стала тихо плакать. Джейн подняла маленький пульт и нажала на кнопку. Девушка захныкала, но боролась, оставаясь неподвижной. Я не понимала, что происходит.

Аро тоже стало любопытно. – Что ты делаешь?

- Это ток под их платьями, - хихикнула она. – Я могу их сжечь или легонько тряхонуть. Они всегда плачут – такие хрупкие. – Она продолжала поддерживать кнопку на том же уровне, вызывая у Кармен все больше боли.

- Хватит! – слово вылетело из моего рта раньше, чем я об этом подумала. Джейн и Аро повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Я видела как Феликс и Деметрий удерживают Джейка позади меня, а маленькая дрянь отложила свою игрушку.

Она направилась ко мне. – Хочешь вместо этого мы поиграем с тобой? – спросила она и её голос искрился надеждой.

Ебать, Аро. Если эта мразь тронет меня, я пну её под зад. Но внезапная мысль о том, что произошло с Лорен, остудила мой пыл.

- Прости, дорогая, - с сожалением сказал Аро, - Эдвард пока не имел возможности поиграть с ней. Ты заешь правила. Если Эдвард захочет, то он поделиться с тобой.

Джейн надулась. – Почему он вообще должен получить куклу? Он не настоящий член семьи.

Улыбка Аро пропала без следа. – Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой, - серьезно сказал он.

- Да, папа, - немедленно ответила Джейн.

Аро повернулся к охранникам. – Думаю, настало время для того, чтобы Джейкоб познакомился с моей дорогой Ренесми.

После того как я познакомилась почти со всеми членами этой придурковатой семейки мне не хотелось знать что она приготовила для него. Феликс и Деметрий вывели его из комнаты, а мне удалось кинуть последний взгляд на Таню, прежде чем меня вывел Аро.

- Джейкоб довольно крупный молодой человек. Мы должны соблюсти несколько предосторожностей, для гарантии, что он не навредит моей дочери, - объяснял мужчина, пока вел нас к двери последней из детских. – Я точно не знаю, почему она попросила его. Мы только что выяснили, что он был тем, кто убил Лорана. Возможно, она привязалась к тому парню.

Деметрий и Феликс сковывали запястья и лодыжки Джейка кандалами за спиной. Ренесми, наблюдая за этим, выглядела жутко скучающей. – Это действительно необходимо, отец?

Аро проигнорировал её вопрос и самостоятельно проверил замки. – Если ты хоть как то навредишь её волосам, то я превращу твою голову в новый клач Джейн, - предупредительно сказал он и убрал кляп. – Я ясно выразился?

- Да, - проворчал Джейкоб.

- Хорошо, - мягко ответил Аро и повернулся к дочери. – Если понадобиться используй транквилизатор. Возможно, ему нужно время для обучения, - сказал он, вручая ей ключ к его кандалам.

- Не стоит так волноваться, папа, - улыбнулась Ренесми. – Ты же знаешь, что я позову тебя, если буду нуждаться в помощи. – Она поцеловала его в щеку и потрепала Джейка по волосам. – Я всегда хотела себе питомца. – А мне хотелось её задушить.

- Теперь нужно пристроить Изабеллу, пока не пришел Эдвард, - сказал Аро.

- Она может остаться здесь? – спросила Ренесми. – У меня есть еще кандалы, и я обещаю, что не трону её. Думаю, что мой питомец будет вести себя лучше, если его подружка будет по соседству. – Как ни странно мне эта идея понравилась, сколь сильно я её не ненавидела.

С минуту Аро обдумывал это, прежде чем подал охранникам сигнал. Феликс переместился, чтобы заковать меня. Чертовы железки были адски неудобными, но я готова это вытерпеть ради Джейкоба. – Не повреди её, - предупредил мужчина напоследок.

Она немного надулась, но кивнула. – Да, папа, - она проводила его до двери, тихо переговариваясь, так что мы не слышали.

- Мы выберемся, Беллз, - шепнул мне Джейкоб. – Не сдавайся.

Я хотел ответить, но Ренесми уже вернулась. Она закрыла свою дверь и внимательно посмотрела на нас. – Ты убил Лорана, - сказала она.

Джейкоб не стал извиняться. – Ну, дело было так: или я, или он.

- Мы теряли охотников и раньше, но Джеймс, Виктория и Лоран всегда побеждали. И все трое мертвы, - ответила она.

- Так что? Хочешь нас вернуть или что? – спросила я, не понимая, чего она добивалась.

Ренесми поглядела на ключик в её маленькой ладошке. – Я помогу вам.

Херня. – Почему?

- Я не выбирала эту жизнь: я здесь родилась. Моя мама была очередной куклой этого ублюдка. Когда она пыталась помочь мне сбежать он заставил меня наблюдать за тем, как пустил ей кровь, заменяя её тем, что они используют для сохранения тел. Я жила в этом доме, словно в ловушке, восемнадцать лет, наблюдая как эти монстры мучают людей. Однажды я попыталась помочь одной девочке, но это закончилось тем, что она стала новой игрушкой Алека. – Она сердито стерла проступившую слезу. – До недавнего времени я думала, что сбежать отсюда невозможно, но из-за вас охрана слаба как никогда.

- Если нас поймают, то тебя убьют вместе с нами, - сказал Джейкоб.

Она печально рассмеялась. – Для чего мне здесь жить? Смерть это скорее избавление.

Возможно, она была чертовски хорошей актрисой, но я поверила каждому слову. – Что с остальными? Мы не можем оставить их здесь на истязания и смерть.

- Они могут нам помочь. Скоро Феликс и Деметрий уедут на охоту. Аро кажется спокойным, но внутри он просто сгорает от гнева. Розали уже должны были привести, но она хорошо защищается и он не успокоится, пока не получит её. Он хочет себе новую куклу, потому что я, Джейн и Алек выросли. Мы не должны этого допустить, - слезы хлынули из глаз Ренесми. – Мы должны что-то предпринять, прежде чем Аро укрепит охрану. Охотники быстро меняются и новые могут оказаться куда более способными, чем прежние.

- Как они избегали неприятностей? – спросила я.

- У Аро есть поручитель на большой земле, её зовут Джианна. В свое время она помогла с бесконечной бумажной волокитой и уликами, - объяснила она. – Если вы выберетесь отсюда, то должны рассказать кому-нибудь о ней.

Джейкоб ответил. – Здесь не может быть «если». Мы _выберемся_ отсюда, и ты будешь с нами, так что начинай с самого начала, и ничего не упусти.

Она уставилась на него. – Ты хочешь забрать меня?

- Черт, да, - сказал Джейк, - только не нужно сердиться, если мы порешим всю твою семейку.

- Шутишь? – усмехнулась она. – Я помогу вам.

Пару минут назад мне хотелось её убить, а сейчас, если бы не мешали чертовы кандалы, то я бы расцеловала эту девчонку. Так что мы собирались составить план, согласно ему освободить невинных, уничтожить злодеев и спасти девицу из беды. А вот потом я найду Эдварда и спрошу: что, блять, происходит?

_**Дорогие читатели, комментируйте)))) **_


	14. Глава четырнадцатая Сбежать из ада

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии))) **_

_**Глава четырнадцатая. Сбежать из ада.**_

Тане, Кармен и Кейт завязали рты и глаза, а после поместили в отдельные комнатки. Джейн украсила их бантиками, и теперь они стали похожи на кукол Барби. Мои руки дрожали, пока я поворачивала ключик в замке. Когда Таня услышала, что дверь открывается, она забилась в угол, пытаясь убежать.

- Таня, это Белла. Я заберу тебя отсюда, - быстро шепнула я, развязывая её запястья.

Как только её руки стали свободны, она сняла повязку с глаз и вынула кляп. – Дерьмо!

Это было не то, что я ожидала услышать. – В чем, черт возьми, твоя проблема? – спросила я, открывая дверь к Кейт.

- Я дала Обет, что если выберусь отсюда, то откажусь от секса и пойду в монастырь, - ответила Таня.

У меня не было времени на её вредные привычки. – Не волнуйся об этом. Бог знал, что ты лжешь, и он все равно тебе помог. Теперь развяжи её, пока я достану Кармен.

Он двигалась медленно, но делала то, что я сказала. – Я пожертвую деньги церкови и построю настоящие отношения.

Находясь здесь дольше, Кармен и Кейт выглядели и чувствовали себя хуже, чем моя подруга. – В гараже есть внедорожник. Вы сейчас пойдете, заберете Эрика и свалите отсюда так быстро, как только можете.

- Ты не поедешь? – спросила Таня.

- Не с вами, - ответила я. Им нужно добраться до больницы. Они пострадали слишком сильно, чтобы ожидать какой-то помощи.

Ренесми вернулась с Эриком, который полностью повис на ней. Его губы кровоточили. – Нам нужно спешить, - сказала девушка. – Обед почти закончен. Джейн скоро вернется, - Таня подхватила Эрика.

- Где Джейк? – спросила я. Предполагалось, что он будет с Эриком, пока Ренесми навестит семейку на обеде.

- Ты можешь доставить их к гаражу? – она ответила вопросом на вопрос, избегая ответа.

- Да, - ответила я, - где Джейк?

- Маркус закончил обед раньше. Я еле-еле ушла, пытаясь не вызвать подозрения. Когда же я была в комнате, они уже дрались. Джейк сказал мне забрать Эрика и уходить, - сказала Ренесми.

Меня передернуло. – Я помогу ему! – Я двинулась из зала. – Дерьмо! Напомни, где его комната, - я так долго и тщательно запоминала как добраться до гаража, что забыла все остальное.

- Я вернусь за ним. Ты должна увести их отсюда, - мне хотелось поспорить, но она перебила меня. – Будет неправильно, если ты отступишь сейчас.

Таня и я помогли Эрику спуститься по лестнице. – Ты чувствуешь себя лучше остальных, поэтому должна сесть за руль, - сказала я ей. – С обратной стороны дома есть дорога, которая должна вести в город. – Как сказала Ренесми, Хайди-сука все время пользовалась ей. - С вами был еще кто-нибудь? – спросила я Кармен и Кейт.

Последняя печально покачала головой. – Ирина не выжила, а Элис сбежала.

- Когда приедете в больницу расскажите им все. Скажите, что женщина по имени Джианна была с ними заодно. – До гаража мы добрались без проблем. – Не останавливайтесь, - предупредила я.

- Ты должна была переспать со мной, пока у тебя был шанс, - сказала Таня.

- Уверена, что буду сожалеть об этом до конца своих дней, - заметила я саркастично.

Она улыбнулась. – Спасибо, - её тон был серьезным. – Надеюсь, ты разберешься с этим. – Она нажала на газ и оставила меня в гараже одну.

- Ты – сука, - прорычал кто-то.

Прежде, чем я успела повернуться, через меня пропустили ток. Каждый мускул моего тела превратился в смесь бетона и камня, поэтому я упала. Голова ударилась о пол так сильно, что в ушах зазвенело.

Джейн злобно бросила свой электрошокер через комнату, но её голос снова стал кристально чистым, прямо-таки ангельским. – Ты украла и отпустила моих куколок, - я не могла встать. Мое сознание боролось с шоком от падения, а мускулы болели словно ад. – Теперь я буду играть с тобой.

- Джейн! – крикнул еще один голос. Я услышала сильный удар и увидела, как Джейн оказалась прижатой к стене. В дверях стояла Ренесми с совком раскаленного угля. Её платье было заляпано кровью, но ран видно не было.

- Я знала это, - хмыкнула Джейн, - я даже пыталась сказать папе, что ты все время скулишь и жалуешься, но он не хотел верить.

Она начала вставать, но Ренесми ударила её снова с удивительной силой, для такой малышки. – Ты такая же жестокая извращенка как и он, - вскипела она.

Я попыталась встать. Кроме ужасной головной боли, все остальное приходило в норму.

Ренесми подняла совок высоко над головой.

- Сисси, - захныкала Джейн. – Что ты делаешь? Разве ты не помнишь кто я, как мы вместе играли? – Ренесми замерла. – Мы были лучшими подругами. Ты всегда помогала мне. – Сучка совсем выжила из ума. – Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно. Сисси, я люблю тебя.

- Джейн, - Ренесми заплакала. – Ты помнишь, что в боли есть красота? – Перед тем как совок упал ей на голову, на лице девочки отразился чистый шок.

Я подобралась к Ренесми так быстро как смогла. Мы должны были уходить как можно быстрее, но она не могла двинуться с места. Не зная, что еще сделать, я просто обняла её.

- Я никогда не хотела никого убивать, - плакала она. – Я никогда не хотела быть как он.

- Ты не такая, - быстро ответила я. Поверить не могу, что она так думала. – Ренесми, ты только что спасла мне жизнь. – Я снова заметила кровь на её платье и не смогла не спросить. Я должна знать. – Что с твоим платьем?

- Это не Джейкоба, - ответила она, фыркнув. Казалось, Ренесми успокоилась, и я отпустила её. – Когда я вернулась, чтобы помочь ему на меня напал Маркус. Джейк его остановил. – Она вытерла лицо рукой. – Маркус мертв. Джейк помогает остальным. Я не могла найти Джейн, поэтому я искала тебя.

- Кто остальные? – быстро выясняла я.

- Твои друзья, - ответила она.

Я взяла её руку. – Нам нужно идти. Ты в порядке?

Она кивнула. – В порядке. – Мы глубоко вздохнули, прежде чем вернулись в дом. – Белла, я должна пойти в кабинет Аро и отвлечь его. Он отслеживает всех: каждую куклу и каждого охотника.

- Где отслеживает? – спросила я. Она сказала, что он будет отвлечен, и я хотела в этом убедиться.

- В комнате охраны, - ответила она, поняв ход моих мыслей. – Будь осторожна.

- Ты тоже, - пожелала я, и мы разошлись.

Я быстро вышла в пустой коридор, пытаясь не думать о том, насколько глупо поступаю. Я почти достигла цели, когда услышала знакомый голос.

- А как тебе нравиться это, больной ублюдок? – Это была Розали! Я помчалась в столовую, где на столе в луже собственной крови валялся Кайус. Когда подруга увидела меня, то улыбнулась. – Белла! – Её глаза на миг вернулись к монстру. – Я показала ему, что думаю о его искусстве. Я так и не смогла сама кастрировать Ройса, поэтому думаю теперь мы в расчете.

- Роуз? – она выглядела охренительно страшной, - где Эммет?

- Где-то близко, - ответила она. – Они выбивают дерьмо из двух охранников в попытке получить немного больше информации. Эммет пришел с черного хода.

Очевидно, что у нее с Кайусом все было под контролем. – Кто здесь еще с тобой?

- Твой горный человек, Джаспер и Элис. Ты следи за этой малявкой. Она слегка неадекватна, - ответила Розали.

- Спасибо, - я улыбнулась и умчалась к своей цели.

Эдвард был здесь, но я подумаю об этом позже. Я должна была найти Аро и удостовериться, что он не нашел Ренесми. И я не имела ни малейшего понятия как это сделать.

Когда я достигла дурацкой комнаты с куклами, мои руки замерли на ручке. Аро был внутри, там же был и Эдвард.

- Где она? – спросил он.

- Ждет тебя, - как всегда спокойно ответил Аро. – После того как я объяснил ей природу её появления в этих местах, боюсь, что Изабелла немного злиться на тебя.

Я сделала шаг назад. Они говорили обо мне.

- Отведи меня к ней, - потребовал Эдвард. – Немедленно.

- Конечно, - ответил Аро.

Дерьмо. Они приближались. Я вбежала в первую ближайшую комнату, которую смогла найти. Я прижалась лбом к двери и пыталась взять себя в руки. Пока я не разберусь во всем до конца, я не хотела встречаться ни с одним из них. Но обернувшись, мне пришлось немедленно пожалеть о своем скоропалительном решении бежать.

Я была в той комнате, где по середине стоял гигантский снежный ком. Безжизненное тело Лорен оказалось внутри, и маленькие снежинки кружились и тягучей жидкости вокруг нее. И каким бы ужасающим не было это действо, я все-таки не могла отвести взгляд. Мои ноги перестали меня слушаться, и пошли навстречу к ней.

Что-то странное отразилось в стекле. Я увидела движение как раз вовремя, чтобы наклониться. Горевший уголь врезался в стекло, пустив по нему трещину. Алек рассмеялся. – Привет, куколка. – Он взял следующий уголь, - Хочешь знать, что я сделаю с тобой?

- Пошел к черту, - огрызнулась я. Мое сердце точно собирается получить инфаркт.

- Сначала я отрежу твои руки, - ответил он. – Потом мне придется поторопиться и отрезать ноги. Но, конечно, я не хочу, чтобы ты потеряла слишком много крови. В чем тогда веселье? – Он снова швырнулся углем, но я успела отклониться. – И вот тогда я доберусь до твоей прелестной маленькой головы. Потом я заново пришью их к твоему телу и буду мечтать о том, как стану убивать твоих друзей.

Пока он говорил, мы медленно кружили по комнате. Он снова оказался рядом с шаром, трещина на котором продолжала быстро расти. Я схватила один из инструментов, вроде молоток, и бросила в прямо в стеклянный ком. Стекло разбилось. Сила волны сбила Алека с ног. Я схватила дрель, которую он использовал для Лорен и воткнула её ему в руку, прежде, чем он успел встать. Я надавила со всей силы, пока сверло не врезалось в его плоть, и кровь не брызнула во все стороны.

Я почувствовала острую боль в ноге, куда он пихнул туда осколок стекла. Вскрикнув от боли, я не отступилась. Вместо этого мне удалось вытащить дрель из руки и направить её ему прямо в грудь, туда, где должно было быть сердце. – Я не твоя гребанная кукла, - и сделала это. А потом с его горлом. Я не могла рисковать и допустить, чтобы он встал.

Мне нужно было уходить. Меня мутило и тошнило. Я пошла к противоположной стене в комнате и оперлась на нее. Мне пришлось самой вытаскивать осколок из ноги и перевязать рану.

Деметрия и Феликса поймали. Джейкоб убил Маркуса. Ренесми убила Джейн. Розали позаботилась о Кайусе. Я… я убила Алека. Оставался только один.

Хромая, я вышла из комнаты, стараясь не опираться на больную ногу.

- ГДЕ ОНА?

Я следовала за звуком его сердитого голоса. История, рассказанная Аро, могла оказаться правдой. Возможно, что Эдвард защищал меня только потому что ему это было выгодно. Он выжил там, в полном одиночестве, пока мы боролись с целой армией психов. Он хранил слишком много секретов. Так что это было вполне возможно.

Но сложив все вместе в течение минуты, я просто перестала в это верить. Хочется надеяться, что эта вера, в конце концов, пнет меня под зад. Это была единственная часть тела, которая пока не была ранена.

- Сынок, тебе лучше успокоиться. Мы найдем её, - сказал Аро.

- Я не твой гребаный сын, - прорычал Эдвард.

- Ты предназначен для этого, - ответил он. – Я помню, как пришел в приют и увидел тебя. Ты должен был стать моей первой куклой, но тогда мне помешал мой старый друг Карлайл. Он не знал, зачем ты был мне нужен, но, в конце концов, Каллен никогда мне не доверял. Конечно, тебя отдали доктору и его _любящей_ жене. Тебе не была нужна мать, но тогда это был не твой выбор. Мне нужно было создать свои собственные куклы. – Этот мужчина фрик. – Я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к моей охране, как и твоя сестра. Вы оба созданы для этого.

Наконец, я выглянула. Они стояли как бы в ложе. С одной стороны была стеклянная стена с видом на горы. Эдвард направил свое оружие на взрослого мужчину. Ни один из них не заметил бы меня.

- Ты стал бы не только охранником, но и частью моей семьи, – сказал Аро.

- У тебя больше нет семьи, - сказала я. Две пары глаз повернулись ко мне. Я никогда не научусь держать свой проклятый рот на замке. – Мы убили их точно так же, как ты попытался убить нас.

- Я тебе не верю, - промурлыкал Аро. Это высокомерная задница действительно не верила.

Я принесла дрель Алека и положила на полу перед собой. – Это не моя кровь.

Улыбка сошла с лица Аро. – Ты думаешь, что я поверю в то, что ты убила мою семью?

- Только Алека, - ответила я. – Джейкоб убил Маркуса, Розали – Кайуса и Ренесми убила Джейн.

Ослепленный гневом Аро бросился ко мне. Но результата не добился. Эдвард впечатал его в пол, схватив рукой за горло. – Ты сгоришь в аду, и твой чертов дом сгорит вместе с тобой. – Он посмотрел на меня. – Белла, ты не могла бы принести мне те кандалы? – он был напряжен и его глаза не встречались с моими.

Я видела цепи у стены и с удовольствием и без дополнительных просьб принесла их Эдварду. Он был слишком занят, держа Аро, так что я сама нацепила их ему на запястья и лодыжки. Подняв его словно пушинку, Эдвард приковал мужчину к стене.

Затем вошла Розали, таща за собой тело Кайуса. Она кинула его перед Аро, до этого все еще ухмылявшегося. Затем вошел Джейкоб и кинул мертвое тело Маркуса рядом. Джаспер приволок Алека и бросил его в общую кучу. Я поморщилась от картины, которую сотворила сама. Джаспер открыл металлическую канистру и облил её содержимым сначала трупы, а затем и Аро.

- Я все забрала, - сказала Ренесми, держа в руке портфель. – Все семьи наконец-то узнают правду о пропавших без вести. – Аро выглядел совершенно раздавленным, когда увидел её, перешедшую на нашу сторону. Она просто впилась в него взглядом, - я надеюсь, что последняя твоя мысль будет о моей матери.

Последней к нам присоединилась Элис. – Я не могу найти её, - отчаянно призналась она. – Я пошла в гараж, но её там не было.

- Не меня ищешь? – спросило дьявольское отродье. На когда-то прекрасном лице был ужасный ожог от углей, которые кинула Ренесми. В руке Джейн держала огромный нож и смотрела она прямо на сестру. – Я не умру без тебя, Сисси.

Джейк потянул Ренесми за свою спину, но в итоге нам всем пришлось отскочить. Огромный джип влетел через окно и просто размозжил Джейн по полу. Дверь открылась, и из нее выглянул Эммет: - Кого тут подвезти?

Розали улыбнулась мне. – Я же говорила, что смогу починить его. – Она запрыгнула на пассажирское место, и Эммет выехал из дома.

- Все готово, - сказал Джаспер.

Эдвард вытащил маленький спичечный коробок из своего кармана. – Давайте свалим из этого ада. – Он зажег спичку и бросил в груду тел, которых тут же охватило яростное пламя. Я, Элис и Ренесми ушли до того как это произошло с Аро.

Итак, нас было восемь, и мы, заняв лучшие места, наблюдали, как Кукольный Дом сгорал до тла. На глазах Ренесми снова появились слезы, но в этот раз слезы облегчения. Джейкоб положил руку ей на спину, чтобы она знала, что не одна. Эммет сидел в джипе с открытой дверью и с Розали, которая облокотилась на его здоровую ногу. Джаспер сидел на земле, а Элис устроилась между его ног, спиной к груди.

Я почувствовала, как теплая сильная рука обняла меня. – Белла, - спокойно сказал он, - пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. – На место обычной незаинтересованности пришло огорчение. – Они хотели тебя здесь из-за меня. Если бы я не был так помешан на тебе, то этого бы никогда с тобой не случилось. Прости меня.

Он продолжал говорить что-то еще, но я взяла его лицо в свои руки и поцеловала со всей страстью, чтобы он, наконец, заткнулся. Я была такой лицемеркой, но это было невероятно. Он обнял меня по-настоящему и притянул еще ближе.

- Дерьмо, - кого бы на этот раз не проклинал Джейкоб, нам было не интересно. Кажется, он говорил что-то про занятия в понедельник.

Я была жива, и меня целовал Эдвард Каллен. Кого вообще волнует учеба?

_**Дорогие читатели, комментируйте)))) **_


	15. Глава пятнадцатая После  бала

_**Especial thanks to Kambria Rain for getting permission on Russian translation**__** this story =)**_

_**Дисклейм: ни на что не претендую)**_

_**Буду рада видеть ваши комментарии))) **_

_**Глава пятнадцатая. После бала.**_

- Как прошел ваш Отрыв? – спросил глупый мальчик.

Я впилась взглядом в придурка, но Джейк успел ответить за меня. – Как по-твоему это было, идиота кусок?

Наверно нам не стоило быть такими строгими с этим парнем. Возможно, что он был единственным во всем студенческом городке, который не знал, через какой ад мы прошли. Возможно, он жил в пещере и не смотрел новости. Определенно, это был единственный способ пропустить этот бум в СМИ, повествующий о самом неудачном Весеннем Отрыве в истории Америки.

Когда наш отряд из восьми человек покинул горы, я была крайне удивлена встретить папу, Карлайла и Эсме, а еще полностью снаряженных спасателей, собравшихся за нами. Даже если сначала к Сэму никто не отнесся серьезно, ему удалось сделать все это. После того как Чарли выслушал нашу историю, он был счастлив, что я была в порядке, охренительно зол, что я не убежала при первой подвернувшейся возможности, как обычно и поступала ранее, и, наконец, горд, что я не сделала этого, хотя это было то, что все равно стоило сделать.

Информации, которую Ренесми достала из офиса Аро, хватило для того, чтобы нам не пришлось просиживать долгие часы на бесполезных допросах. Полиция опросила нас в больнице и не более того. Думаю, что в этом плане они были весьма любезны, так что даже родители не будут злиться. Ну, или они просто не знакомы с Рене.

Несмотря ни на что я вернулась к занятиям. Была пятница, и последняя пара только что закончилась. Мы с Джейкобом болтались в студенческом центре.

Мимо нас прошла Эмили и легко кивнула головой. Пока она не сделала пластическую операцию, то отказывалась выходить на улицу без шарфика и темных очков. Сначала ей было очень себя жаль, но узнав, что произошло с другими, Эмили логично решила, что ей просто несказанно повезло. Если бы её лицо не было исполосовано, то она могла бы закончить как Джессика или Лорен.

В соседней комнате Лея играла с Сетом, пока Сэм читал вчерашний выпуск Студенческого Вестника. Лея проиграла, от чего Сет стал исполнять забавный победный танец. Но он немедленно остановился, как только она пригрозила ему. Сэм закатил глаза с улыбкой и усадил свою воинственную девушку к себе на колени.

Я редко видела Бена и Анжелу. У будущих докторов всегда было огромное домашнее задание. Они работали в своей лаборатории и даже могли перейти в новую школу, чтобы расширить свои возможности. И это было не самое сумасшедшее из всего. Они могли бы спасать чужие жизни и в тот же день пытаться наладить свою.

С другой стороны я повсюду видела Эрика. Он все тем же немного запуганным и очень умным парнем. Однако теперь у него был маленький фан-клуб. Таня, должно быть, дала ему отличный рекомендации.

Я не могу не смеяться, когда думаю о Тане. Она пыталась выполнить Обет. В первый же день после возвращения она пошла в церковь и сделала обещанное пожертвование. Привлечь же парня не пользуясь при этом сексом, оказалось куда как труднее. Но она пытается.

- Готова идти? – спросил Джейкоб.

- Ага, - улыбнулась я. Мы уже давно преодолели эту неловкую стадию пост-отношений. Смертельная опасность, знаете ли, заставляет вас больше ценить людей, которые присутствуют в вашей жизни.

На нашем пути к его грузовичку мы проходили мимо садовника, который обустраивал мемориальный сад памяти Тайлера, Джессики, Майка, Лорен и Ройса. Розали решила никогда и никому не рассказывать о том, что он с ней сделал. Она утверждала, что его родителям итак было невероятно тяжело потерять сына.

Я была удивлена. Розали всегда была мстительной и до ужаса справедливой. Её новое поведение отчасти было творением нашего общего психотерапевта. Но больше всего в этом, конечно, помог Эммет. Он был единственным человеком на планете, чья улыбка могла привести эту блондинку в бешенство. Она все еще не была готова к новым отношениям, но когда этот день наступит, он непременно будет рядом.

Когда мы добрались до грузовика, мне пришлось подождать пока Джейк его откроет. Но он копался в телефоне. – Ты с кем переписываешься? – спросила я, уже зная ответ.

- Несси, - усмехнулся он. – Она передает тебе привет.

- _Несси_? – спросила я.

Он пожал плечами. - Её имя такое длинное.

Я рассмеялась. – Передавай ей привет от меня тоже.

Эсме и Карлайл, услышав её историю не раздумывая, удочерили девочку. Ренесми наконец-то получила возможность жить в нормальной, любящей семье.

Элис тоже вернулась в свой колледж. Мы решили продолжать поддерживать связь, поэтому иногда я получаю от нее сообщения, или несколько сообщений в неделю. Они с Джаспером все еще были вместе. Он открыл пейнтбол-парк в Вашингтоне (прим. пер.: имеется в виду штат Вашингтон), так как Элис хотела жить поближе к дому.

- Спасибо, что подвез, - сказала я, когда Джейк остановил машину. Обычно мы проводили время вместе, но в этот раз он утверждал, что домашняя работа ждать больше не будет. Джейкоб Блек никогда не делал домашнюю работу на выходных. Это было сравни метеориту. Неслыханно. Невозможно.

- Пока, Беллз, - перед тем как уехать он усмехнулся.

Я вздохнула и стала подниматься вверх по лестнице к своей небольшой квартирке. Но где-то в середине пути я почувствовала, как завибрировал мобильник, а на экране появилось имя Эдварда. Я поморщилась и сбросила.

Вопреки всем красивым концовкам всех трагических историй мы не уехали с ним по направлению к закату и не жили долго и счастливо. Я вернулась к своей учебе, Эдвард на свою работу. Но эти обстоятельства все еще не мешали ему диктовать, что я должна делать. Если он пришлет мне еще хоть одно смс типа «будь осторожна», то я вернусь в чертовы горы и займу пустующее с некоторых пор место Джаспера.

Я вытащила ключи, чтобы открыть дверь, но остановилась прежде, чем всунула их в замок. Моя дверь была взломана. – Дерьмо. – По спине пробежал холодок. Телефон завибрировал снова, но на этот раз я просто проигнорировала его вообще. Я бросилась в открытую дверь на лестничную площадку, чтобы застать его ждущего меня там.

- Привет, Белла, - сказал он.

- Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь? – спросила я.

- Я же сказал, что если ты перестанешь отвечать на мои звонки и смс, то я сам приеду к тебе, - ответил он, двигаясь ко мне.

Я ринулась в прихожую надеясь успеть забаррикадироваться в квартире. Мне почти удалось это, но его руки подняли меня так, что ногами я уже не чувствовала пола. Он пнул дверь и просто внес меня внутрь.

- Поставь меня, ублюдок, - злилась я, пытаясь вырваться.

- Ты не должна разговаривать так со своим парнем, - в его голосе слышалась насмешка.

Будь проклята Элис. Эдвард не рассказал Эсме и Карлайлу о его маленькой прогулке в горах, не желая их беспокоить. И чтобы отвлечь их от убийства, она представила им его «девушку». Я выдержала это там и держала язык за зубами, пока Эсме взволнованно щебетала, а Чарли вызвал этого придурка на серьезный разговор. И прежде, чем наступили сумерки, была назначена дата нашей свадьбы, а наши дети уже имели собственные сберегательные фонды.

Я повернулась и попыталась приструнить его взглядом, но на этот раз у меня не получилось.

Он протянул руку и снял резинку с моих волос, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам. – Думаю, что Вы должны мне одно свидание, мисс Свон, - он запустил свои пальцы в беспорядочные локоны и улыбнулся.

Я наконец-то вздохнула и улыбнулась в ответ. – Как долго ты здесь будешь?

- Я должен уехать в воскресенье, но в следующую пятницу вернусь снова. Если ты откажешься от моей компании, Джейкоб мило предложил мне кушетку в его квартире. Думаю, он пытается не портить со мной отношения, ведь Ренесми теперь часть моей семьи, - сказал Эдвард.

Эдвард в одной квартире с моим экс-парнем, это не самый лучший вариант развития событий для меня. – Ты останешься со мной, - сказала ему я.

Я надеялся, что ты скажешь это, - он улыбнулся. – Готова идти?

- Ад, нет, - ответила я. – Я сейчас вернусь. – Я помчалась в спальню, чтобы переодеться и привести волосы в порядок. И выглядели они не так плохо, как я думала раньше.

Когда я вернулась Эдвард стоял, подперев стенку, но тут же выпрямился и предложил мне свою руку. – Ты выглядишь очень красиво, Белла.

Он был полон дерьма, но он был такой сладкий. – Спасибо.

Мы пошли в один миленький мексиканский ресторанчик. – Я помню, как читал, что тебе надоела итальянская еда, - объяснил он свой выбор.

- Ты действительно читал все мои колонки? – спросила я. Это на самом деле казалось невероятным. Несмотря на то, что мне все чертовски нравилось, я уверена, что большинство людей посчитали бы это бессмысленным.

- Я сохранил их, - сказал он. – Ты на самом деле не имеешь понятия, что сделала для меня.

- Но это была просто глупая колонка, - легко ответила я. – Она не могла стать причиной того, что ты рисковал жизнью. – И все же, он рискнул.

Он улыбнулся мне. – Я думал, что ты решила перестать быть циником, - действительно, я что-то упоминала об этом.

- Трудно отказываться от привычек, - хихикнула я.

Мы как раз приступили к десерту, когда хозяйка ресторана подошла к нам. – Изабелла Свон? – спросила она и я кивнула. – Мне просили передать вам это, - она вручила мне небольшую подарочную коробку.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, думая, что он мог иметь к этому отношение, но он казался столь же заинтересованным как и я. Я сняла крышку и развернула тонкую бумагу. Мое сердце почти остановилось, когда пальцы дотронулись до тонкого фарфора прекрасной куклы. Я поставила коробку на стол и встала.

- Белла, что это? – спросил Эдвард. Он подвинул коробку к себе, так что смог разглядеть содержимое. Его лицо побледнело, и я точно знала, что это из-за куклы. Но он увидел и вытащил что-то еще, обугленная ткань с надписью «Собственность шефа полиции», вышитая черными нитями на моем рюкзаке, потерянном в лесу.

Я побежала в уборную, чтобы плеснуть воды на лицо и освежиться. Это помогло мне немного успокоиться, пока я не услышала его голос. – Привет, куколка. – Я закричала.

- Белла? – Эдвард крепко обнял меня. – Малышка, это просто сон. Ты в безопасности. Я с тобой.

Я приподнялась и стала осматриваться, все еще часто вздыхая. Я находилась в нашей спальне. Эдвард был рядом со мной, под одним одеялом. – Прости, - шепнула я. У меня не было кошмаров уже почти месяц. Их вообще было не много и через длительное время.

Он успокаивающе потер мою руку и поцеловал в макушку. – Врачи сказали, что кошмары возможны. Все хорошо, - ответил он. – Хочешь поговорить о них?

- Ничего нового, - и это действительно было так. – Все нормально, - честно призналась я.

- Хорошо, - он поцеловал мою шею и нежно перешел к плечу. Я улыбнулась, чувствуя, как на каждый поцелуй реагирует мое тело. – Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я позволю тебе уснуть просто так?

- Боже, надеюсь, что нет, - хихикнула я.

Спиной я тут же оказалась на подушках, а Эдвард навис сверху. И его губы прикоснулись к моим губам, заставляя меня тут же позабыть о проклятом Кукольном Доме.

_**Конец**_


End file.
